Direction Azkaban
by Sirius Orion Black
Summary: Harry est Auror. Avec Seamus ils sont chargés d'enquêter sur Dumbledore. Quels mystères vontils découvrir ? Arriveratil à surmonter sa dépendance aux détraqueurs et à ramener Sirius ? Lisez et vous saurez ! Terminée
1. Chapitre 1 : Un voile ne le tuerait pas

DIRECTION AZKABAN

J **Chapitre 1 : Un voile ne le tuerait pas !**

Harry Potter entra dans la chambre de Madame Black. Depuis que Sirius était mort, Harry occupait la maison. Dans cette chambre, Buck, l'hippogriffe, avait toujours été présent. Harry s'assura qu'il allait bien et quitta la pièce, il alla dans sa propre chambre, ou plutôt celle de Sirius. Il ouvrit un grand coffre en fer forgé et il en sortit un détraqueur, grand et noir. Harry n'avait pas sortit sa baguette. Il faisait souvent cette expérience depuis un certain temps. Envahit par un brouillard blanc, il entendit crier, Harry venait e se relever. Il ne l'avait toujours pas entendu. Bien sûr, un jour, il le ramènerait. Mais la perte de Sirius Black, son parrain, avait laissé Harry avec une plaie béante, ouverte sur son cœur. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans que Sirius avait disparu derrière ce rideau noir. Comment un rideau peut-il tuer quelqu'un ? Et Sirius avec ça ? Ce n'est certainement pas un voile qui allait avoir raison de lui, le meilleur ami de James Potter !

Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, était derrière Harry, c'était un pan entier de sa vie. Il ne l'oublierait pas, mais il ne voulait se souvenir que de ce qui était heureux. Voldemort, le poids du chassé et du chasseur pesait sur lui à cette époque, il avait abattu Voldemort depuis très peu de temps, deux mois en fait. Il devait réussir l'examen qu'il venait de passer pour venger Sirius, ses parents et lui-même. Cet examen le ferait entrer au Ministère de la Magie où il serait Auror, comme ses parents, comme Sirius. Il aurait les serviteurs de Voldemort, il aurait Pettigrow et il aurait Bellatrix Lestrange qu'il prendrait plaisir à tuer ou à mettre à Azkaban. Il se l'était promis.

Ce matin-là, il alla au Ministère, en transplanant il arriva directement à l'étage où il souhaitait se rendre. Il se dirigea vers le panneau d'affichage. Tiens, Hermione avait réussit l'examen, mais rien d'étonnant là-dedans. Seamus Finnigan aussi, Harry ne savait pas qu'il voulait devenir Auror. En tous cas, il avait réussit.

Tiens Harry, dit Ron la mine lugubre. Tu es arrivé drôlement tôt !

Ça m'empêchait de dormir, il fallait que je sache.

Tu l'as eu ?

Je ne sais pas.

Ron le conduisit devant l'avant dernier panneau. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir passé des examens, les futurs professeurs de Poudlard aussi, le problème était qu'ils étaient tous dans la même liste. Harry trouva enfin son nom :

_Harry James POTTER Optimal Accepté_

Était inscrit sur la ligne. Il était reçut, il allait réussir maintenant, il aurait accès à son plus grand rêve, le voile, l'assassin de son parrain !

Et toi, demanda Harry en cherchant le nom de Ron.

_Ronald Arthur WEASLEY Médiocre Refusé_

Et oui, il fallait bien que certain soit refusé, s'écria Ron.

Ah, vous êtes là, intervint une voix.

Salut Hermione, s'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix.

Alors, vous savez, j'ai été reçue pour être professeur de Métamorphose à Poudlard, j'ai eu un…

Optimal, on sait, dirent-ils.

On n'est pas comme toi, ajouta Ron, on s'inquiète de tes résultats.

C'est parce que je suis terriblement égoïste que je sais que tu as eu un Médiocre et Harry un Optimal.

Ron ouvrit puis referma la bouche sans savoir quoi répondre, Harry sourit puis ils croisèrent quelques camarades. Harry alla voir et jubila ; Drago Lucius Malefoy avait raté son examen. Dans tous les cas, il ne serait pas Auror, donc pas en équipe avec Harry.

Pour fêter leurs examens et la nouvelle affectation de Ron, agent d'entretien au Ministère de la Magie, ils allèrent au Chaudron Baveur afin de boire une bièraubeurre. Harry transplana finalement chez Sirius vers deux heures du matin. Il entra dans sa chambre, lâcha de nouveau le détraqueur sur lui-même, il laissa le brouillard blanc l'emporter encore une fois dans le gouffre de l'inconscient.

Il entendit encore Lily, sa mère, puis James, son père.

James, qu'est ce que c'est ?

La lumière…Oh non, vas-t'en Lily, emmènes Harry et partez loin…

Non, je…

Harry ne faisait plus qu'entendre ses parents, il les voyait par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ils étaient debout devant cette porte alors que lui, était assit par terre, à côté de son lit.

Pars, sinon il va le tuer, Lily !

James se mit à crier.

Pars, ordonna-t-il.

Lily recula devant James et le halo de pouvoir qui l'avait entouré quand il avait crié. Elle recula encore, trébucha et tomba. James se précipita sur elle, l'aida rapidement, mais tendrement, à se relever. Il l'embrassa avant de la pousser vers la porte en lui criant :

Pars, je vais le retenir pour que tu ais le temps…

Elle gagna la chambre où elle avait laissé son fils assit à côté du lit à barreaux. Elle allait le prendre pour obéir à James et parce qu'il pleurait quand la maison se mit à trembler.

JAMES !

Lily avait rouvert la porte, elle avait une baguette à la main et courait vers l'escalier. Elle recula rapidement, de nouveau prête à saisir l'enfant, toujours assit, quand elle fut projetée contre un mur par un grand homme enveloppé dans une cape noire. Elle avait beau le supplier de prendre sa vie plutôt que celle de son fils, il avançait quand même vers l'enfant qui le regardait dans les yeux et avait arrêter de pleurer. Agacé, l'homme en noir lança un éclair vert qui tua Lily Potter sans même lui arracher un cri. Elle tomba à terre, Harry vit qu'il levait sa baguette, l'éclair vert le foudroya, il se remit à pleurer, il avait mal, il sentait le sang couler de sa tête.

Cela semblait faire des heures qu'il était là, seul. Quand une voix rassurante et attendue se fit entendre en un appel.

James, Lily ! Houhou James Cornedrue... Oh non!

La voix masculine hurla son désespoir et Harry s'entendit pleurer de plus belle.

Harry, s'écria Sirius incrédule.

Il saisit l'enfant quand un craquement retentit.

Sirius, donnes-moi Harry tu veux ?

Hagrid, je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute ! James et Lily, ils sont morts !

Où est Lily, demanda le demi géant qui avait remarqué le corps de James, mais pas celui de sa femme.

Elle est là.

Sirius quitta les décombres de la maison, des tas de souvenirs s'étaient effondrés avec elle. Il s'assit sur le muret devant le jardin et consola Harry, il sortit ensuite sa baguette magique.

Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Je le soigne, il est blessé, répondit Sirius.

Donnes-le moi.

Non, Hagrid, c'est à moi de m'occuper de lui, c'est eux qui me l'ont demandé. Comprenez-moi Hagrid, ce sera plus facile pour moi, d'affronter ça…

Il ne termina pas sa phase, mais lança un regard significatif vers la maison, puis reporta son regard sur Harry.

S'il est là, acheva Sirius.

Sirius, Dumbledore m'a demandé de l'amener chez son oncle et sa tante.

Les moldus, s'écria Sirius en faisant apparaître une couverture avec laquelle il enveloppa Harry par ce soir froid de trente et un octobre.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, il était à terre. Il avait, encore une fois, finit par devenir plus fort que le désespoir, que le sien, que celui de Sirius. Il remit l'épouvantard dans sa boîte et alla se coucher. Enfin, il avait vu Sirius, il l'avait entendu. Il avait été le premier à penser qu'il ne fallait pas l'envoyer chez les Dursley. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'un voile l'ait tué ? Ce n'était pas vrai, le voile ne l'avait pas tué, comment aurait-il pu le faire ?


	2. Chapitre 2 : Enquête à Poudlard

J **Chapitre 2 : Enquête à Poudlard**

Harry se leva et vingt minutes après, il était eu Ministère de la Magie. Il fut convoqué par le chef Bowen et alla dons dans son bureau. Un ami à lui se trouvait déjà là, brun, les yeux bleus mais pas plus grand que Harry.

Bonjour chef, Seamus !

Monsieur Potter voici votre coéquipier, apparemment vous vous connaissez.

On a fait Poudlard ensemble, affirma Seamus.

Bien, nous allons vous confier votre première mission. Vous allez retourner à l'école pour enquêter sur…

Excusez-moi, intervint Harry, mais cela ne concerne-t-il pas le département des Mystères ?

Ce n'est pas assez grave pour cela, mais de toutes façons nous sommes en collaboration avec eux, répondit le chef. Vous allez enquêter car il y a eu un problème avec vous, Monsieur Potter, alors que vous étiez à Poudlard.

Lequel, je n'ai eu aucun problème durant mes études, dit Harry.

Voyons Harry, soyons sérieux, vous vous êtes mis dans des situations sans précédent quand…

Eh, se défendit Harry, moi, on m'a donné la cape d'invisibilité de mon père, avec je suis souvent sorti, c'est vrai ! Et puis, Dumbledore m'a expliqué comment marchait le miroir du Risèd, c'est pour ça que j'ai combattu Voldemort.

Ça, c'était en première année, après ?

En deuxième année, j'ai fait du Polynectar, j'ai été chez les Serpentard, je les soupçonnais d'être des Fourchelangues. Puis Dumbledore m'a convoqué en croyant que c'était moi…

Il t'a demandé quoi, interrogea Seamus.

Si j'avais une question.

Et en troisième année ?

Il m'a demandé de sauver Sirius alors que je l'aurais fait quand même.

La quatrième…

Il m'a laissé participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! Mais il s'est quand même inquiéter quand je lui ai dit que Voldemort était de retour, seul lui et… et… et Sir… et Sirius y ont cru.

Bon, transplanez à Poudlard et enquêtez, parce qu'il y aussi les fois où il vous a défendu pour vous garder à Poudlard et en ce qui concerne Black…

Il l'a enfoncé, enfermé, c'est de sa faute s'il est mort ! Je le sauverai, un voile ne peut pas le tuer !

Harry, s'il vous plaît, contrôlez-vous ! En ce qui concerne Black, on nous a dit qu'il aurait pu l'innocenter.

Quoi, fit Harry. Je vais le tuer, le faire entrer moi-même dans sa cellule à Azkaban !

Il est temps que vous y alliez, prévint le chef Bowen.

Ils quittèrent la salle tous les deux.

On va découvrir quoi à Poudlard, demanda Seamus.

On ne doit rien découvrir, répondit Harry.

Non, mais tu rigoles, tu étais là, le chef a …

Le chef n'a pas dit de découvrir, il a dit de trouver…

Donc c'est bien ce que je dis !

Non, trouver signifie qu'on a la certitude de l'existence d'une chose.

Et quelle chose doit-on _trouver _?

Son journal intime, ironisa Harry.

A qui ?

A Dumbledore bien sûr.

Ils transplanèrent à Pré au Lard, se rendirent à Poudlard et allèrent directement voir Dumbledore. Ils avaient pourtant un problème.

C'est quoi le mot de passe, demanda Seamus.

On voit tout de suite que tu n'avais pas d'ennui à Poudlard. J'ai passé tellement de temps dans ce bureau que…

Tu pourrais deviner le mot de passe, s'exclama Seamus.

Exact.

Ou vous pourriez aussi me le demander, intervint une voix sereine.

Ils se retournèrent, trouvèrent devant eux un homme châtain aux cheveux clairsemés de blanc malgré son âge, un sourire fatigué sur les lèvres, des yeux marrons cernés et une robe miteuse rapiécées. Le dernier des Maraudeurs était devant eux.

Remus, cria Harry ravit.

Bonjour Harry, je vais vous donner le mot de passe et je reviendrai dans une heure.

Et depuis quand il fait aussi chaud, intervint Seamus, à Poudlard, j'aimerai bien un…

Thé glacé esquimau citron, poursuivit Remus.

C'est ça, s'écria Seamus !

Et alors, demanda Rem pendant que la statue basculait.

Rien, merci, affirma Harry, je passerai te voir.

Ils montèrent l'escalier et passèrent la porte de chêne.

Bonjour Harry, Seamus, vous voilà de retour !

Non, on vient sur ordre du Ministère.

C'est dommage, vous nous manquez. Sur quoi enquêtez-vous ?

Eh bien… sur vous, répondit Harry, nous voulions votre autorisation de revenir vivre à Poudlard le temps de l'enquête.

Bien, je suis d'accord, Harry, va voir Dobby, il vous montera vos nouveaux quartiers.

Merci, dit Harry, on descend Seamus !

Seamus sortit derrière Harry.

Où est ce qu'elles sont les cuisines, demanda Seamus une fois dans le hall.

Seamus, tu n'es donc jamais sortit de la salle commune ?

Si, mais…

Mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour aller aux cuisines pour toi ?

Oui.

Bon aller, descends, je te suis.

Harry vit immédiatement que Seamus était perdu. Il prit donc vite les devants.

A droite…Stop !

Il avança vers un tableau qui représentait une coupe à fruits, il chatouilla la poire de gauche et actionna la poignée qui venait d'apparaître, ouvrit la porte et entra avant Seamus.

C'est ce que tu faisais quand tu n'étaient pas au dortoir, je veux dire, tu faisais une exploration de l'école ?

Non, je n'en ai jamais eu besoin !

Oh, Harry Potter, Monsieur et Seamus Finnigan, que faîtes vous là Messieurs ? Harry Potter et Seamus Finnigan ont quitté Poudlard il y trois ans Messieurs ! Dobby est tellement heureux de vous revoir Harry Potter, Monsieur !

On voulait que tu nous montres nos nouveaux quartiers Dobby, s'il te plaît.

Bien sûr Harry Potter Monsieur, est ce que vous voulez quelque chose de spécial dans votre chambre Messieurs ?

Oui, fit Seamus, une cheminée et de la poudre de cheminette.

Bien Messieurs, Dobby va vous conduire dans votre nouvelle chambre. Le directeur a dit de satisfaire les jeunes gens du Ministère. Je vous apporte la poudre de cheminette.

Dobby appela Winky et lui demanda d'apporter la poudre de cheminette. Elle revint un peu après avec une grosse bourse à la main. Elle la donna à Harry. Dobby les précéda et leur montra une salle de l'aile Ouest du sixième étage. Quand ils entrèrent, ils trouvèrent deux lits jumeaux. La pièce était tout à fait semblable à leur ancien dortoir. Les seules différences étaient que la pièce était rectangulaire et non ronde, elle possédait aussi une cheminée.

Alors qu'ils s'installaient, ils discutèrent.

Pourquoi est ce que le chef nous a envoyé nous, demanda Seamus.

Tu ne comprends pas ? Il me donne une chance de diriger ma vie ! Bon, il faut que je fasse une recherche dans la réserve de la bibliothèque.

Hé Harry, ça te gênerais de remplir notre mission !

Seamus, on a un temps indéterminé pour découvrir ce qui a poussé Dumbledore à me protéger. Alors profites !

Harry quitta la pièce pour y retourner deux minutes après et demander à son coéquipier :

Dis, et si on faisait un match de Quidditch ?

Un match ? A deux ?

Mais non, une sorte de compétition !

Seamus accepta et suivit Harry jusqu'au stade de Quidditch. Ils lâchèrent un cognard, et seul Seamus se le prit dans l'épaule. Il se guérit à l'aide d'un sort. Ils tirèrent ensuite des souaffles avant de faire une course au légendaire vif d'or.

Dans les quinze jours qui suivirent, ils ne travaillèrent pas. Harry fit découvrir à Seam les légendaires montées d'adrénaline qui allaient avec les sorties nocturnes où la Carte du Maraudeur était on ne peut plus indispensable.

Ils se firent pourtant prendre par le professeur Rogue.

Potter, Finnigan, dans mon bureau !

Bah voyons, fit Harry alors que les jambes de Seamus jouaient des castagnettes.

Ils le suivirent et quand ils entrèrent, il les fit s'asseoir.

Bien Potter, que faisiez-vous dans les couloirs de l'école la nuit ?

Et vous, demanda Harry.

J'en ai le droit, je suis professeur.

Et moi, je ne suis plus élève. J'ai parfaitement le droit de me promener dans les couloirs à l'heure que je veux. A moins que le professeur Dumbledore ait quelque chose à cacher.

Qu'est ce que Dumbledore pourrait bien cacher à un fouineur comme vous Potter ?

Je prends ça pour un compliment. Dites-moi pourquoi est ce que le directeur m'a toujours protégé ?

Rogue ne répondit pas, alors Harry usa de l'un de ses avantages.

Je vous somme de répondre professeur, par ordre du Ministère de la Magie.

Il n'a pas eu l'occasion de protéger votre père.

Ah…pourquoi ?

Il n'aurait pas pu tuer Voldemort, il n'a jamais été assez fort.

Alors je suis plus fort que Dumbledore.

Bien sûr…

C'est pour ça qu'il m'a mit chez les Dursley, il ne voulait pas que je développe mes pouvoirs.

Potter…

Harry, fit celui-ci, appelez-moi Harry.

Oui, eh bien, de toutes façons, il est bien venu aux oreilles…

Du Seigneur des Ténèbres que j'étais plus fort que lui, oui, mais qui ?

Du directeur que le sale cabot n'était pas le Gardien du Secret de vos parents.

Et vous, demanda Harry.

Moi ? Je ne vous comprends pas.

Vous, qu'avez-vous fait dans le meurtre de mes parents ?

Rogue rougit, enfin sembla le faire, mais ne répondit pas. En fait, il pensait à ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là, il avait été présent, bien qu'il fut évincé bien avant.

Dois-je vous répéter la question ?

Non…mais voyez-vous, c'est assez difficile à dire…

Prenez votre temps, je préfère l'entendre de votre bouche que d'une autre qui pourrait dire n'importe quoi !

Vous avez changé Potter…

Harry.

Vous avez mûrit, vous avez grandit plus vite que votre père. En fait, j'ai… j'ai…défendu James durant un certain temps, avoua Rogue. Nous étions dos à dos à nous battre contre les autres Mangemorts quand Vous Savez Qui a transplané devant James et l'a abattu.

Harry resta bouche bée, il se leva pour cacher son trouble.

Pourquoi alors ?

Ne criez pas comme ça, vous allez réveiller tout le château ! Pourquoi quoi, pourquoi est ce que je vous détestais ? Je n'avais pas pour autant tout à fait pardonné à James ses erreurs passées.

Harry le fixa, tourna son regard vers Seamus qui ne bougeait pas et dit au professeur Rogue :

Je vous demande pardon.

Pourquoi, demanda Rogue, je n'ai rien à vous pardonner Potter.

Harry.

Si vous m'appelez Sévérus.

Alors c'est d'accord, dit Harry en serrant la main de son ancien tortionnaire, Sévérus.

Il faudrait peut-être aller se coucher, fit Seamus alors que depuis cinq bonnes minutes, Sévérus et Harry se serraient la main sans bouger leurs yeux fixés dans ceux de l'autre.

Harry et Seamus allaient quitter la pièce quand Harry se ravisa.

Dites, pourquoi est ce que Sirius vous détestait alors ?

J'ai été obligé, par Dumbledore, à vendre vos parents, ensuite j'ai tenté de sauver votre père mais j'ai échoué. Sirius Black ne m'a jamais pardonné d'avoir échoué dans la protection de James, Lily et surtout la votre.

Harry allait de nouveau passer la porte quand Sévérus ajouta :

Je vous protégerai Harry, j'y arriverai cette fois !

Harry ne se serait jamais douté que Dumbledore avait vendu ses parents à Voldemort. En fait, même maintenant il devait se méfier. Ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était pourquoi il avait vendu ses parents et ce que Sévérus entendait par « être obliger de vendre ».


	3. Chapitre 3 : Pourquoi essayer de la tuer

J **Chapitre 3 : Pourquoi essayer de le tuer ?**

Quand Harry quitta son bureau, Sévérus resta seul un moment.

Pourquoi est ce qu'il l'a demandé à Lucius, fit-il.

Sévérus quitta son bureau et gagna celui de Dumbledore.

Harry Potter vient de quitter mon bureau. Je voulais savoir pourquoi est ce que vous aviez envoyé Lucius et pas moi ?

Où ?

Prévenir Vous-Savez-Qui d'où se trouvait les Potter ?

Cela remonte, observa Dumbledore.

Et alors, pourquoi vouliez-vous qu'Harry meurt et ensuite vouliez-vous le sauver ?

Tu ne peux pas comprendre Sévérus, maintenant laisses-moi !

Frustré, Sévérus quitta le bureau du directeur et alla se coucher sans trouver le sommeil. Il avait fait une erreur, il avait mit Harry en danger. Il se releva, s'habilla et alla à la chambre de Seamus et Harry. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et veilla toute la nuit. Il observa un moment Seamus. Il n'avait rien de particulier quand Harry se retourna dans son sommeil pour se mettre sur le dos. De là où il se trouvait, Sévérus le voyait parfaitement. Il était torse nu et couvert jusqu'à la mi-cuisse. Il marmonna vaguement et Sévérus comprit quelque chose comme « lâchemoiVoldemortyenamarrejetesupporteplusaprèstouttuesmort ». Ne sachant pas pourquoi, Sévérus se leva, releva la couverture sur les épaules à Harry et retourna s'asseoir.

Quand ils s'éveillèrent, Sévérus venait juste de s'endormir, le sommeil l'avait vaincu. Harry se leva et le secoua doucement.

Sévérus, vous vous êtes endormi. Que faites-vous là ?

Je veillais sur vous, j'ai fait la regrettable erreur de mettre Dumbledore au courant de votre visite forcée dans mon bureau. Vous êtes en danger Harry.

Ça va durer longtemps, demanda Seamus. Tutoyez-vous, parce que ça devient ridicule.

Harry et Sévérus se lancèrent un regard avant de laisser échapper un rire bref..

Il a raison, avoua Sévérus. Bravo Monsieur Finnigan, vous avez beaucoup de franchise.

Alors, demanda Harry.

Alors je te tutoie Harry.

Et je fais de même pour toi Sévérus, mais je ne parlais pas de ça, il t'a répondu ?

Qui ?

Dumbledore, voyons !

Non, il m'a mit dehors.

Ils quittèrent la pièce alors que Seamus allait à la Grande Salle. Sévérus restait avec Harry et lui raconta le fond de l'histoire du côté des méchants (NDA : L'histoire chez les gentils est connue, archi connue. Donc elle ne sera pas relatée ici, si vous ne la connaissez pas, je vous conseil sérieusement de lire Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban, enfin vous comprenez le 3 quoi !)

Sévérus avait vite été mit de côté, on avait remplacé ses services par ceux de Lucius Malefoy. Bien sûr, à cette époque, tout ce qui pouvait lui tomber dans le creux de l'oreille, ce vieux Lucius allait le répéter au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait alors prit sa vengeance en donnant des informations à James Potter qu'il ne confiait pas à Dumbledore. C'est ainsi que James avait pu prévenir Sirius de tout ce qu'il savait et lui avait demandé d'être son Gardien du Secret.

Harry connaissais déjà la suite et Sévérus ne lui apprit plus grand chose après cela. A part le fait que Sévérus avait été évincé à cause de cette dette qu'il avait contracté envers James Potter lorsque Celui-ci lui avait sauvé la vie. Cette nouvelle avait été dite devant le maître par Lucius Malefoy.

Harry quitta Sévérus pour rejoindre Seamus devant la statue du bureau du directeur avant qu'ils ne gagnent l'étage où se trouvaient déjà le professeur Dumbledore.

Depuis quinze jours, fit Dumbledore, on se voit beaucoup.

A part au repas, je ne vois pas trop quand est ce qu'on vous a vu, dit Seamus.

En fait, ce coup-ci, on ne vient pas pour une chambre, dit Harry.

On a des questions, ajouta Seamus.

Allez-y.

Pourquoi avoir voulu faire éliminer Harry alors que ce n'était qu'un bébé et ensuite l'avoir protégé, demanda Seamus.

Pourquoi, s'étonna Dumbledore. Mais tout simplement parce qu'il est plus fort que moi, quand j'ai échoué, j'ai décidé de le prendre sous ma coupe. Qui mieux que moi pouvait le protéger de Voldemort qui voudrait à nouveau le tuer ?

Harry regardait l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Il passa ensuite à la quantité de livres qui se trouvaient sur des tas d'étagères. Il aperçut entre autres : _La mort : un aller-retour_ de Jean Raissucite qui attira son attention.

Seriez-vous prêt à répéter cela devant le Magenmagot, demanda Harry qui connaissait déjà a réponse.

Bien sûr que non, fit Dumbledore.

Suivez-nous je vous prit, dit Seamus.

Mais non, fit Harry, comment veux-tu l'emmener ?

Je l'attache, on transplane au bureau et…

Mais non, quel dossier est ce que tu vas présenter ?

Bah…euh…je n'en sais rien.

Alors on s'en va, conclut Harry en l'entraînant hors du bureau.

Il le conduisit dans un endroit sûr.  
-Harry, qu'est ce qu'on va faire sans dossier ?

On va en faire un, cette mission m'énerve sérieusement, la semaine prochaine, on s'y met à fond.

Harry, je te signale que la semaine qui vient commence dans deux jours.

Eh ben c'est super, je vais pouvoir rester avec Remus pendant le week-end.

Sur ce Harry quitta Seamus et alla voir Remus.

Salut Harry, ça va ?

Bof, notre affaire n'avance pas trop, ça stagne et ça m'énerve.

Tu es drôlement en colère, c'est quoi comme affaire ?

Rien, s'il te plaît, on ne pourrait pas parler d'autre chose ?

Quoi par exemple ?

Je ne sais pas, tes cours ! Ils sont toujours aussi passionnant qu'il y a quelques années ?

J'espère. Mais dis-moi, tu te souviens de la fois où tu as fugué parce que tu voulais venir à mon cours ?

Oui, je m'étais encore cassé la jambe droite, j'étais à l'infirmerie. Quand j'ai regardé l'heure qu'il était quand elle m'a donné sa potion, j'ai patiemment attendu qu'elle termine, qu'elle me donne un autre nombre incalculable de potions et j'ai consulté ma montre en me disant « il faut que je parte, il faut que je parte… ».

C'était un cours sur quoi déjà ?

Je sais plus, mais ça devait être bien parce que dès que Madame Pomfresh a eu le dos tourné, je me suis rhabillé et j'ai filé à ton cours. Même que quand elle est venue me chercher en plein milieu de ton fabuleux cours, tu l'as laissé m'emmener. Tu le payeras un jour sale traître !

Tu rigoles, c'est de ta faute, je riais tellement que je pouvais plus bouger.

Mais vous étiez tous en train de vous payer ma tête de toutes façons. Inutile de te dire que ma réputation en a prit le plus gros coup possible et imaginable.

Tu fais gaffe à ta réputation toi maintenant ?

Ouais, depuis que Sévérus Rogue m'a gentiment fait remarquer que j'avais un fan club, j'ai pensé qu'il fallait pendre soin de mon image de marque.

Harry ! Arrêtes !

Quoi, demanda Harry incrédule.

Je t'interdis d'avoir un fan club…

Harry regardait Remus et son sérieux d'un air incrédule et inquiet.

…Parce que sinon tu vas vider celui de Sirius et celui de James, ils ne doivent pas apprécier s'ils te voient.

T'es sérieux ou pas là ?

Non, je rigole.

Ça tombe bien parce que c'était une blague.

Et Harry et Remus passèrent du coup un très bon week-end à faire semblant de se disputer, de se détester, mais ils s'amusaient bien.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Il ne manque plus que

J **Chapitre 4 : Il ne manque plus que les témoins **

-Mais on n'a rien, répliqua Harry le lundi matin alors qu'il allait à la bibliothèque avec Seamus.

-Il nous faut dossier en béton armé, supposa Seamus.

-Bien sûr, on s'attaque à un gros poisson tu sais !

Ils passèrent la porte de la bibliothèque et trouvèrent Madame Pince.

-Est ce que vous auriez La mort un aller-retour pas Jean Raissucite, demanda Harry.

Elle sembla réfléchir un moment.

-Non, je ne l'ai pas celui-là.

-Même pas dans la réserve.

-Non, mais vous pouvez aller vérifier.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle, entrèrent et après deux heures de recherche, Seamus craqua.

-Bon, pourquoi tu y tiens tellement à ce bouquin ?

-Il peut peut-être m'aider, dit Harry toujours dans la lecture de _Comment vivre la mort ?_

-A t'empêcher de passer ce foutu voile pour aller le rejoindre ? Comme le jour où le professeur Lupin t'a rattrapé juste avant le grand saut ?

-C'est pas de ma faute, je peux plus vivre sans lui depuis que je sais qui il est. Je suis obligé tout le temps de m'inquiéter pour lui parce que je sais pas où il est et si il est bien.

-Bon, d'accord, mais alors où est ce que tu passes tes soirées, à rentrer tout le temps sur le coup de trois heures du matin ?

-Ça, ça te regarde pas, c'est ma vie privée !

-D'accord, répéta Seamus. Mais il est pas là ton livre alors on ferait mieux de tenter notre dossier en béton armé !

Ils quittèrent donc la réserve puis la bibliothèque pour enfin décider d'aller voir le professeur MacGonagall. Ils parcoururent les couloirs qui les séparaient de son bureau sans un mot. Harry pensait à ce que Seamus lui avait dit, c'était vrai, il était accro à Sirius, mais c'était pas une raison pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait de ses soirées, après tout c'était sa vie, si Seamus voulait sortir le soir, il pouvait. Seamus lui, se posait vraiment des questions pour la santé de Harry, tout aussi morale que physique, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était pour une histoire d'amour. Entre nous, ce cher Seamus à tout à fait raison, il s'agit bien d'une histoire d'amour, mais pas l'amour qui unissait ses parents mais plutôt ce qui l'unissait à Dean Thomas.

Ils frappèrent ou plutôt Harry força Seamus à frapper.

-Entrez, dit-elle.

Ils passèrent la porte et s'exécutèrent quand elle leur dit de s'asseoir.

-Vous désirez, demanda-t-elle en corrigeant la copie de Colin Crivey où elle inscrivit un M.

Harry laissa échapper un petit cri de joie.

-Que vous arrive-t-il Potter ?

-Et bien vous venez de lui mettre un Médiocre !

-Potter, veuillez-vous mêler de ce qui vous regarde et ne le lui dites pas, il faut que je lui passe un savon !

-On voudrait parler du professeur Dumbledore, dit Seamus.

-Allez-y.

-Pourquoi met-il tant de ferveur à m'aider alors qu'il ne l'a pas fait lors du procès à Fred et George Weasley ?

-Il les a toujours apprécié, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il ne les avait pas aider. Quand à vous Potter, il ne s'en ai jamais caché, il vous voulait sous ses ordres.

-Vous seriez d'accord de témoigner, demanda Harry.

-Et vous avez dit qu'il n'en faisait pas un secret, comment est ce que personne ne l'a su avant, demanda Seamus.

-Ce n'était un secret pour aucun professeur, il avait déjà fait ça avec James Potter, c'est pour cette raison Harry que votre père a refusé de faire de lui son gardien du secret.

-Il a fait envoyer Sirius a Azkaban pour le faire taire, fit Harry scandalisé. Mon père le lui avait forcément dit.

-C'est exact, Potter. Pourtant, même si je lui ai longtemps été fidèle, il est temps de se ranger du côté de la raison et de la justice.

-Alors, demanda Seamus.

-Je témoignerais devant le Magenmagot, mais s'il vous plaît, soyez discret.

-Professeur, vous avez été remplacée par Hermione, une professionnelle, nous sommes aussi des professionnels, se la péta Seamus.

-Hermione, fit Harry en se levant. Elle doit être au courant !

-Merci Professeur MacGonagall.

Harry entraîna Seamus rapidement vers le couloir des Métamorphoses. Ils firent irruption en plein milieu du cours à Hermione.

-Sortez tous les deux, gronda-t-elle.

-Il faut qu'on te parle, lui dit Harry.

-Tout de suite ?

-Oui, c'est pour moi, pour Sirius, supplia Harry.

Il savait qu'Hermione avait toujours craqué pour Sirius. Même s'il l'avait su tout récemment.

-Bon d'accord, que voulez-vous ?

Harry et Seamus s'approchèrent et baissèrent le ton de façon à n'être entendu que par Hermione.

-Dumbledore a dû te convoquer pour te parler de ton poste, objecta Harry dans un murmure.

-Oui, répondit Hermione en jetant un léger coup d'œil à sa classe. Bon Ombrage, c'est pas bientôt finit ? Vous êtes aussi casse-pieds que votre mère, vingt points de moins pour Poufsouffle !

-Est ce qu'il t'a parlé de Harry ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, même si c'est archi connu dans la salle des profs que son seul but était de te dominer Harry.

-Bon, alors devant le Magenmagot, il faut faire intervenir Hermione, Sévérus et le professeur MacGonagall.

-Ça fait pas beaucoup, dit Hermione.

-Tu penses qu'une personne de plus ne ferait de mal à personne, demanda Harry.

-Oui, mais il faudrait quelqu'un d'impressionnant.

-Merci Hermione, on s'en occupe, fit Seamus.

-Au fait, tu veux bien témoigner contre Dumbledore, demanda Harry.

-Pour toi donc, bien sûr Harry. Bon, y en a marre, Eiden Weasley, allez voir chez le directeur si j'y suis !

-Chez le directeur, répéta l'intéressé qui avait l'air terrifié.

-Oui, le directeur, intervint Harry. Voulez-vous vous faire accompagner Monsieur Weasley ?

-Merci Monsieur Potter, ce serait gentil.

Il rangea ses affaires et suivit Harry dans le couloir Alors que celui-ci parlait avec Seamus.

-Je l'emmène jusque chez Dumbledore et on se retrouve après d'accord ?

-Moi je veux bien, mais tu ne montes pas dans le bureau parce que tu es omnubilé par ce bouquin.

-C'est d'accord, alors on se voit dans cinq minutes.

Ils se séparèrent, mais même si Harry savait que Seamus le suivait, il continua comme si de rien n'était.

-Tu es le fils de Bill, demanda Harry à Eiden.

-Non, mon père c'est Charlie, mais j'ai de la chance parce que je n'ai pas les cheveux roux, fit le jeune homme brun aux yeux marrons.

Harry le prit par les épaules.

-Tu sais Eiden, j'aime beaucoup ton père.

-Il vous connaît bien, il dit que vous faite du Quidditch mieux que Krum et que c'est du gaspillage d'être Auror quand on peut-être Attrapeur dans une équipe nationale.

-Oui, c'est vrai, j'aurais pu avoir une belle carrière en faisant du Quidditch, mais il faut que je fasse quelque chose qui est important pour moi avant. Et puis, tu peux me tutoyer, je connais assez bien ton père pour ça !

-Mais dis-moi Harry, il paraît que tu dis parfois que le Quidditch ça fait parti de toi. C'est vrai ?

-Oui, la première fois que j'ai volé, j'ai été accepté dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

-Houa, mon père m'a dit qu'il s'était entraîné un an avant de pouvoir entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch.

-Oui, je sais, mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que j'ai perdu un match de moins que ton père. Lui en a perdu deux.

-Donc toi un.

-Oui..

-Et tu as tué Tu Sais Qui ! Tu es vraiment génial.

-Bon, maintenant, on est devant le bureau du directeur, dit Harry gêné, alors je ne te dirais qu'une chose, fais comme tes oncles !

Harry quitta Eiden devant la statue après la lui avoir ouverte en donnant le mot de passe. Seamus le rejoignit dès qu'il fut seul.

-Harry, est ce que tu as le témoin qui nous manque ?

-Seamus, je protégeais un jeune Weasley alors entre nous, je préfère parler Quidditch que témoin à charge.

-Oui, mais il faudrait quand même le trouver.

-Hermione a dit qu'il faudrait qu'il soit impressionnant, objecta Harry.

-Et tu as une idée ?

-Ben oui, mais il faudrait le convaincre…et ça ne va pas être simple !


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le grand qui fait peur

J **Chapitre 5 : Le grand, qui fait peur et l'ensorcelé**

-Et de qui est ce que tu parles, interrogea Seamus.

-Mais tu sais, un grand brun aux yeux noirs qui m'aime bien et qui idolâtre Dumbledore.

-Hagrid, tu veux que Hagrid soit notre témoin ?

-Hermione a dit..

-Impressionnant, je sais, mais là…

Harry mit un bon quart d'heure à convaincre Seamus de l'accompagner et surtout de choisir Hagrid.

-On devrait peut-être demander à Rogue de venir avec nous, proposa Seamus.

-Sévérus, non, Hagrid ne l'aime pas tant que ça !

Ils traversèrent donc le parc, se dirigèrent vers la cabane de Hagrid, il n'était pas là. Ils trouvèrent rapidement sa classe, c'était un cours sur les licornes. L'une d'elles s'approcha de Harry. Celui-ci la caressa distraitement.

-Il m'en manque une, s'écria Hagrid.

-Elle est avec moi, répondit Harry.

Hagrid traversa l'espace qui le séparait de Harry.

-Harry, comment vas-tu ? Tu sais que les licornes n'aiment pas trop les hommes ?

-Oui, mais que voulez-vous, je ne l'ai pas appelée.

-Elles ne vont vers ce qui est pur !

-Les assassins ne sont pas purs, proclama Harry.

-Tu n'es pas un assassin, affirma Hagrid avec fermeté.

-Pourtant quand on tue quelqu'un, c'est généralement un assassinat.

Hagrid ne sût pas quoi répondre, Harry se renferma sur lui-même.

-Vous pourriez me la laisser un peu, demanda Harry.

-Bien sûr, dit Hagrid, viens chez moi après le cours.

-D'accord, je voulais vous voir de toutes façons

Harry s'approcha de la licorne et la caressa alors qu'elle se plaçait devant lui. Il avança pour revenir caresser sa tête ou plutôt tenta de le faire mais elle se mit en travers devant lui.

-Qu'est que tu veux ma belle, demanda Harry. Je ne vais quand même pas te monter comme un hippogriffe.

Elle hocha la tête affirmativement comme si elle avait comprit. Il s'avança et sauta sur son dos avec légèreté. Ils assura son assiette et alors qu'elle partait au galop vers la forêt interdite, il passa ses bras autour de son encolure pour ne pas tomber. Ils croisèrent des centaures qui les regardèrent avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

-Ronan, je viens de rêver, j'ai vu un sorcier sur une licorne !

-Moi aussi Bane, je l'ai vu !

Harry avait l'impression de voler, se trouver sur un balai lui aurait fait le même effet. Une demi-heure plus tard, il s'arrêtait devant le potager de la cabane de Hagrid. Il caressa la licorne pour la remercier de la balade. Il rejoignit Hagrid et Seamus à l'intérieur.

-Alors, demanda Seamus, c'est cool une balade en licorne ?

-Pas mal, fit Harry, mais soyons sérieux. Hagrid, il faut que nous puissions parler du professeur Dumbledore.

-Ah Harry, fit Hagrid d'un air affligé, depuis que tu as quitté l'école, il parle de toi de façon étrange. Il dit qu'il a réussit à utiliser le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps pour tuer un ennemi. Tu sais, je ne lui fait plus trop confiance.

-Je me doute, dit Harry. Est ce que vous êtes au courant de pourquoi il a voulu me tuer…

-Parce que quand tu étais petit, tu étais plus faible, il ne voulait pas faire le travail lui-même alors il l'a fait entendre à Tu Sais Qui et il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un de plus fort que lui existe.

-Il a fait entendre quoi, demanda Seamus.

-Eh bien que Peter Pettigrow était le Gardien du Secret, que le plus grand sorcier, enfin, plus grand que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom en tous cas et que celui qui était le seul à pouvoir le tuer était le fils des Potter.

-Sirius était au courant n'est ce pas, lança Harry.

-Bien sûr que Sirius était au courant, James lui disait tout, comme des jumeaux, l'un savait tout de l'autre et vice versa.

-Hagrid, dit Harry, il faut le punir, il a renvoyé Graup chez les Géants, il a essayé de me tuer, il n'a pas sauver Sirius. Ce n'est plus lui, Dumbledore, le gentil Dumbledore est mort !

Hagrid regarda Harry étonné, il avait raison, Dumbledore avait renvoyé son frère à la Montagne des Géants où il avait été assassiné par ses semblables, il avait gardé cette rancœur contre Dumbledore, il avait réalisé que son Dumbledore, son idole, était mort depuis longtemps. En y réfléchissant, le plus grand homme, au niveau fidélité, était sans aucun doute un homme qui une fois seul, n'était plus rien, Remus Lupin avait lui aussi aimé James et Sirius comme des frères.

-Je vais t'aider Harry, je le fais pour toi, pour nous et pour Remus.

-Il va bien vous savez, intervint Seamus.

-Non, il est très malheureux, il est le seul survivant, le seul Maraudeur. Maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres à tué Pettigrow et qu'il a été tué, que Sirius et James sont partis. Il est unique maintenant.

-Mais non Hagrid, affirma une voix douce derrière eux. Je vais bien et Sirius et James ne seront jamais vraiment partis temps que Harry sera là.

-Remus, s'exclama Harry en souriant.

-Tu enquêtes sur Dumbledore à ce qu'il paraît !

-Oui, mais on a bien avancé.

-Tu espères faire quoi ? Tu ne peux rien contre lui…

-Hé, professeur Lupin, qu'est ce qui vous arrive, demanda Seamus.

-Il a été ensorcelé ! Stupéfix, fit Harry.

Harry le transporta discrètement et très vite dans le bureau à Sévérus. Il pria Seamus de retourner auprès de Hagrid pour le protéger. Ce dernier s'exécuta. La sonnerie retentit deux minutes après. Harry était sur le bureau, assit, les pieds sur un chaise alors que Remus était sur l'autre. Quand Sévérus entra, il ferma rapidement la porte.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Harry ?

-Remus a été ensorcelé, avoua Harry en allant vers Sévérus avec un regard inquiet.

Une fois à dix centimètres, Harry, ayant peur qu'il ne l'écoute pas, posa une main sur son torse. Il sentit sous la robe noire le torse musclé de Sévérus.

-Aides-moi, demanda-t-il doucement.

-Je…je…je sais pas Harry, je…

Sévérus avait mit beaucoup, beaucoup de temps pour lui dire cela, il avait le souffle court en fait. Oh Merlin, pensa-t-il, il m'a coupé le souffle avec ses grands yeux verts, ils ont l'air si malheureux. Sévérus avait perdu tout son calme, il ne dominait plus rien en lui, ni ses sentiments, ni…rien en fait.

-S'il te plaît Sev, murmura Harry en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il faut résister Sévérus, il faut résister Sévérus, se répétait ce dernier, tu dois refuser ce qu'il te demande, sinon, il va vraiment finir pas croire que tu es devenu gentil ! Une larme coula de ses grands yeux verts émeraudes. Non, oh non, pensa Sévérus, il faut pas qu'il pleure, non pitié pas ça… Il leva doucement la main et arrêta la larme d'un doigt. Il essuya ensuite toute la trace de passage du liquide salé qui avait courut jusqu'à sa joue. Harry lui lança un regard surprit puis lui sourit. Harry put lire dans ses yeux un truc qui ressemblait assez à ce que Sirius ressentait pour une vieille copine à lui. Celle qui s'appelait Sicorlia Aldébaran (NDA : une des 75 des filles de Poudlard qu'il s'est tapé !)

Sévérus repéra une petite lueur allumée dans les yeux verts, les mêmes qu'il avait aimé des années auparavant. Sévérus se pencha alors que Harry faisait un pas en arrière. Pourtant, après une fraction de seconde, il embrassa Sévérus avec fougue et passion. Quand Sévérus rouvrit les yeux, recula et lâcha Harry.

-Aides moi, s'il te plaît Sev, supplia Harry.

Sévérus alla vers son bureau et regarda Remus qui était toujours stupéfixé.

-Tu penses à qui, demanda Sévérus.

-A qui quoi ?

Harry se rassit sur le bureau, il était cette fois tourné vers Sévérus. Quand Celui-ci se tourna vers le jeune Auror, une chemise blanche sur un jean noir avec une paire de baskets, il le regarda. Sévérus, lui, n'avait pas tellement changé depuis trois ans, il était toujours en jean noir avec un t-shirt noir et une robe noire. Sévérus s'avança vers le bureau.

-Juste en passant Harry, ça m'apporte quoi de t'aider ?

-Peut-être…

Harry avança la main vers Sévérus et la referma sur le tissu noir

-… une petite…

Harry tira Sévérus vers lui, à présent collé au bureau tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

-…récompense.

Harry acheva sur ce mot avant d'embrasser Sévérus.

-Alors je vais peut-être t'aider !

-Et si tu faisais autre chose que m'aider. Moi je t'aime.

-Voilà une bonne raison pour avoir la récompense avant l'aide, fit Sévérus.( NDA : En voilà un qui perd pas le nord !)

-Surtout si c'est réciproque, ajouta Sev.

Harry l'attrapa par le col et en roula ses jambes autour de la taille de Sévérus alors qu'ils se déboutonnaient mutuellement leurs chemises. Harry se laissa finalement faire parce qu'il se disait que Sévérus était vraiment plus doué que lui sur ce terrain là. Sévérus entreprit avec passion de déposer mille baisers dans le cou de Harry alors que les bras de celui-ci étaient encore en train de descendre dans son dos. Sévérus releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux avant d'entreprendre de s'attaquer au cou de son futur amant. Alors qu'il lui jetait ce regard, Harry laissa ses main courir sur la boucle de la ceinture à Sévérus et finit par la détacher quand Sévérus laissa échapper un gémissement. Harry eu un sourire moqueur. Sévérus allait rabaisser sa tête quand la porte s'ouvrit.

-Harry…

Interrompus dans leur élan par un Seamus aussi rouge qu'une tomate et peut-être encore plus gêné qu'eux. Sévérus essaya de sauver les apparences.

-Bon, Finnigan, est ce que votre mère vous a apprit à frapper avant d'entrer dans sa chambre…

Seamus acquiesça.

-Alors frapper avant d'entrer dans mon bureau !

Harry ne put réprimer un rire et enfouit donc son visage dans le cou à Sévérus.

-Quoi, demanda son aîné.

-Rien, rien, répondit Harry toujours en riant.

-Si qu'est ce qu'il y a, demanda Seamus.

Harry gardait son sourire alors qu'il remettait la ceinture à Sévérus. Il se reprit à rire un moment, la chemise toujours ouverte sur son torse musclé. Sévérus était en train de reboutonné sa chemise, mais voyant que Harry avait l'air déçu, il laissa tomber un soupirant. C'est alors que Seamus lança un regard sur Remus.

-Je…je suppose que vous n'avez pas encore pensé à ce pauvre professeur Lupin ?

-Si, fit Harry, euh... rm!rm! Nous en parlions.

Sévérus attacha Remus avant de la déstupéfixer.

-Ce n'est pas joli à voir, objecta Seamus.

-Ça se guérit, affirma Sévérus en lançant un rapide coup d'œil à Harry.

-Aides-le, s'il te plaît.

-Et ?

-Et quoi, intervint Seamus.

-Et tu auras ce dont nous avons parlé.

-Parlé, interrogea Sévérus.

-Mais oui, tu sais, le …truc dont nous avons…euh…parlé.

-Ah !

-Juré, lança Harry.

-Juré !

-Croix de bois, croix de fer !

-Et si tu mens ?

-Tu en auras deux fois plus.

-Mens alors !

Sévérus croisa la regard de Harry et le prit pour une affirmation, il alla donc chercher une potion dans son armoire personnel et revint, mit un chaudron à chauffer et alla chercher quelques ingrédients qu'il posa sur la table juste à côté. Il commença à en verser plusieurs dans le chaudron. Harry s'approcha, poussa un ou deux flacons et s'assit sur la table. Au bout de trois minutes vingt sept secondes et quarante trois centièmes, Sévérus avait beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur sa potion.

-Harry, ça te gênerais de… enfin, …

-Ouais, c'est bon, je retourne sur le bureau.

-Merci.

Sévérus termina rapidement sa potion et l'administra à Remus assez…différent de d'habitude. (NDA : ce fut assez technique, sportif et tout ce qu'on veut !).

-Détaches moi grande sauterelle, espèce de serviette éponge, détaches moi colle à papier peint…Je la boirais pas ta pisse de chat, laisses-moi partir tube de viagras sur pattes !

Harry se mit derrière Remus, l'immobilisa alors que Sévérus lui pinçait le nez et que Seamus lui tenait la bouche fermée. Pendant que Remus passait par toutes les couleurs de blanc au violet avant d'avaler la potion comme un gentil loup-garou qu'il était, Harry et Sévérus se fixaient dans les yeux sans faire attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Le mieux fût quand il revint à quelque chose qui ressemblait déjà plus à un Remus Lupin.

-Lâchez moi, Sévérus, Harry, lâchez moi !

C'est ce qui fit atterrir Harry et Sévérus.

-Remus, ça va, demanda doucement Harry.

-Harry…qu'est ce que tu fais limite torse nu, grogna le lycanthrope avant de se tourner vers les autres. Sévérus Rogue, tu comptais quand même pas…

-Si en fait, tu vois si Finnigan n'était pas entré, on était bien partit pour…

Harry plaqua une main sur la bouche à Sévérus.

-Jouer aux cartes, fit Harry. D'ailleurs, je t'ai promit une partie.

Seamus détacha Remus et le poussa dehors.

-Bon, bah nous on vous laisse, j'ai plein de truc à dire au professeur Lupin.

Quand ils furent sortis, Harry se tourna vers Sévérus, fit mine d'attendre et retourna s'asseoir sur le bureau.

-On en était où, demanda Sévérus.

Harry lui fit signe d'approcher, l'embrassa et lui redéfit la ceinture.

-On approchait de ça…

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et Sévérus, pressé, commença directement à descendre vers le torse à Harry.

-En fait, on en était exactement là, dit Sévérus.

Harry ne lui répondit pas, l'embrassa et repassa ses jambes autour de la taille du grand homme brun. Deux heures et demi après, Harry retourna à la chambre qu'il partageait avec Seamus. Celui-ci lisait un livre sur son lit quand Harry entra.

-Ça va, demanda Seamus.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Comme ça !

-Viens, on va dire au chef qu'on a les témoins nécessaires. Comment va Remus ?

-Bof, il veut bien témoigner dans l'enquête, mais contre Dumbledore, il n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi !

-Son témoignage ne comptera qu'en fonction de ce qu'il dira, affirma Harry.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Entrevue et poursuite

J **Chapitre 6 : Entrevues et poursuite du coupable**

Seamus contacta le bureau du chef par cheminée. Il laissa tomber une poignée de poudre de cheminette avant d'énoncer distinctement :

-Ministère de la Magie, Département des Mystères, Bureau du chef Bowen.

-Alors du nouveau messieurs, demanda le chef.

-On des témoins, affirma Seamus.

-Et des preuves matérielles ?

-Ben…fit Seamus.

-Oui, il faut que vous nous envoyez un droit de perquisition et d'arrestation sur la personne d'Albus Dumbledore. Je vous demande, fit Harry, de faire la liste moi-même et de vider son bazar de mes propres mains.

-Accordé, je vous envoie ça mais avant, je voudrai savoir vos témoins et vos preuves.

-Pour les preuves, il a un tas de bordels et de bouquins dans son bureau et il aurait réussit son plan s'il me les avait filés, dit Harry.

-Comme témoins, commença Seamus, il y a Hagrid…

-Impressionnant.

-Le professeur Lupin…

-Nul, témoin non écouté à cause de sa condition.

-Il veut absolument témoigner, ajouta Seamus.

-Pourquoi ?

-On ne sais pas.

-Qui d'autres ?

-Le professeur MacGonagall, le professeur Rogue et Hermione Granger.

-A part le témoignage de Lupin ça va, observa Bowen.

-Eh, il veut témoigner, alors il témoignera, même si je dois lui faire signer une décharge, cria Harry.

-Alors c'est OK, je vous l'envoie, vous l'aurez dons dans deux jours, préparer vous en conséquence.

Après toutes les bonnes nouvelles qu'ils venaient d'avoir, Harry et Seamus décidèrent d'aller faire un match de Quidditch le soir même. Le lendemain matin, Harry alla voir Remus.

-Remus, demanda Harry une bièraubeurre à la main.

-Mmh…

-Pourquoi tu veux témoigner contre Dumbledore ?

-Toi, t'es a fond dans ton boulot ! On dirait ton père.

-Ouais, bah fais comme Sirius et réponds, s'il te plaît Rem.

-Je ne préfère pas.

-Quand, quand est ce que tu me le diras ?

-Bientôt, quand tu l'arrêteras, pour que tu le surveilles toi-même.

Ils partirent ensuite à parler de Sirius, de ce qu'il aurait fait à leur place.

-Tu sais Remus, je l'ai vu, ce jour-là, le jour où il a été arrêté.

-Comment est ce que tu as fait ?

-Je…je…j'ai un épouvantard. Il… Il ne voulait pas que j'aille chez les Dursley, il s'est occupé de moi avant de me confier à Hagrid.

-Tu entends quoi par avoir un épouvantard ?

-Ben, euh…tu... tu sais, une bête qui prend la forme de ta plus grande peur !

-Tu me prends pour un imbécile, Sirius ne t'a jamais fait peur, c'est un détraqueur…

-Bah, euh…euh, bah oui...

-Tais toi, tu te drogues au détraqueur, tu le forces à te faire t'évanouir pour le voir ?

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, cria Harry, c'est lui qui est parti !

Harry quitta la pièce à grandes enjambées. Remus, seul, réfléchit. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le dernier Potter dans cet état, sa magie finirait par exploser. Il ne pourrait plus contenir sa force et un Harry Potter qui libère sa force, ça ferait des victimes. En plus, à force de voir un détraqueur, il n'en aurait plus peur et ne verrait donc plus Sirius et finirait par être en manque. Lui-même ne pouvant rien faire, il décida de s'adresser à une personne un peu plus impliquée dans la vie de Harry que lui. Il descendit donc aux cachots.

-Sévérus, appela Remus

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Harry, il est chez toi ?

-Non. Pourquoi ?

-Il faut qu'on parle de lui.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

-Il se drogue au détraqueur pour voir Sirius. Est ce qu'il te l'a dit ?

-Non, mais je le vois mal glisser dans la conversation un tiens, au fait Sévérus, tu sais, je me drogue au détraqueur, tu veux venir avec moi demain, il me faut ma dose ! Pourquoi m'en aurait-il parlé, il est loin de tout me dire Remus !

-Parlez-en s'il te plaît, tu sais ce que ça implique. Tu dois l'aider à ne plus être dépendant.

Remus quitta Sévérus après que celui-ci lui eu promit qu'il réglerait le problème.

Harry était la bibliothèque, il décida de descendre aux cachots pour voir Sévérus, il fallait qu'il le voit parce que Remus l'énervait vraiment parfois, quand il voulait se prendre pour Sirius par exemple. Quand il entra, Sévérus faisait une potion dans son bureau.

-Bonjour Harry.

-Bonjour Sévérus, répondit Harry en s'approchant. Tu me fais un câlin, j'ai besoin de câlins.

Harry passa ses bras autour de la taille à Sévérus et colla son torse contre le dos à Sévérus. Celui-ci arrêta sa potion et se retourna. Harry l'embrassa et commença à descendre vers sa gorge.

-Arrêtes, pas de ça maintenant, tu veux !

-Pourquoi ? J'ai besoin que tu m'aimes, _maintenant _!

-Et moi j'ai besoin de te parler maintenant.

-De quoi ?

-Remus est passé, il paraît que tu as un problème.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je n'ai pas de problème !

-Même pas avec les détraqueurs ?

-Il…Il…Il te l'a dit ?

-Bien sûr qu'il me l'a dit. Tu crois qu'il allait te laisser sombrer.

Harry se mit dans les bras de Sévérus.

-S'il te plaît, murmura Harry avant d'embrasser Sévérus.

-Ceinture, tant que cette affaire ne sera pas terminée.

-Allez, elle le sera bientôt, promit Harry. Je vais faire revenir Sirius.

Sévérus s'étouffa en avalant sa salive.

-Pardon !

-Ca réglera le problème !

-Et bien dans ce cas, tu peux attendre la fin du problème.

Harry resta bouche bée, fronça les sourcils et allait quitter la pièce quand Sévérus l'arrêta

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu viens dans ce bureau. C'est juste parce que tu as besoin de câlins ?

-Arrêtes, c'est pas vrai, je t'aime !

-Oui, peut-être, mais…mais…

-Dis-le moi, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît Sssssssévérussssssss !

-Moi aussi je t'aime

Harry revint vers lui et Sévérus le prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa puis revint à sa potion.

-Est ce que je peux venir ce soir, demanda Harry.

-Pourquoi, demanda Sev.

-C'est le soir que je vais le voir.

-Qui ?

-Sirius.

-Alors tu dormiras avec moi tous les soirs !

-Merci, je te promet que je vais faire des efforts.

-En espérant que ce ne sera pas comme quand tu étais élève.

-Hé ! Tu n'a pas le droit de douter de ma parole.

Harry poussa les flacons à Sévérus, mais une fois assit sur le bureau les garda en main

-C'est ça, on lui dira !

Sévérus posa la main sur la table où il n'y avait plus que les fesses de son amant.

-Tu pourrais me donner la fiole bleue Harry ?

-Tu veux dire celle-là, dit Harry en lui montrant ladite fiole.

-Oui.

-Non, je ne crois pas que ça va être possible si j'ai rien en échange.

-Et qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Devines.

-Non, tu peux toujours courir, j'ai dit ceinture.

Harry se leva, la fiole à Sévérus à la main, mais il avait oublié qu'il avait toutes les autres potions qui s'écrasèrent au sol et dont les flacons se brisèrent.

-Oh, désolé, fit Harry.

-Arrêtes, tu n'es pas désolé du tout.

-Si, je suis désolé.

-On dirait pas vraiment, surtout parce que tu me fixes.

-Tu fais pareil je te signale.

Les ingrédients au sol se mélangèrent alors qu'une douce fumée à l'odeur de pistache montait et voilait à l'un l'image de l'autre, ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé. Le cerveau à Sévérus commença à crier « Alerte, alerte ! ALERTE ! » quand les substance explosèrent. Harry et Sévérus furent projetés en arrière. Harry croisa l'angle d'une table qu'il se prit derrière la tête alors que Sévérus se prit le mur qui était derrière lui.

-Harry, ça va, demanda Sévérus en se relevant.

-Euh…ouais, je crois que je suis entier.

Sévérus se leva et regarda dans son chaudron pour vérifier que sa potion était toujours correct.

-Ouf, elle a rien.

-J'adore quand tu penses à moi, ironisa Harry sa fiole bleue toujours dans la main et intacte.

-Donnes-moi cette fiole, dit Sévérus en essayant de la saisir, mais Harry la lui mit hors de portée.

-C'est quoi ta potion ?

-C'est celle pour Remus. Aller, Harry, dit Sévérus en allant vers le jeune homme, donnes la moi !

-Non, viens la chercher.

Sévérus s'approcha, essaya de prendre la bouteille, mais Harry l'en empêcha alors Sévérus décida que Harry n'avait pas connu assez de défaite dans la vie et il décida de lui en infliger une de taille. Il l'embrassa, comme il s'y attendait, Harry répondit à son baiser et amena ses mains autour du cou à Sévérus qui saisit la fiole et essaya de faire un pas en arrière.

-Encore, réclama Harry.

-Et non, fit Sévérus d'un air taquin en passant sous les bras à Harry.

Harry fit semblant de lui faire la tête jusqu'au soir, il mit même Seamus entre eux pendant le dîner. Enfin, quand vint l'heure d'aller se coucher, personne ne se trouva entre eux (NDA : étrange non ? Harry ne se ferait-il pas de douces illusions ?).

Deux jours après, Harry se réveilla en sursaut dans le lit à Sévérus. Il s'était redressé et Sévérus qui était déjà réveillé se mit sur un coude alors que Harry se rallongeait.

-Tu n'aurais pas une lettre pour moi, demanda Harry à Sévérus.

-Non, je n'ai pas ta lettre, en plus, il est huit heure et demi, alors ça m'étonnerait qu'elle arrive avant neuf heure surtout un samedi matin.

-Harry, fit Sévérus au bout d'un moment.

-Mm…

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Non.

-J'ai envie de toi, répondit Sévérus en passant sa main sur le torse à Harry.

-Ah ! Non, mais tu te fous de moi ? Non alors !Non !

Harry se leva, s'habilla et alla rejoindre Seamus à la Grande Salle

-Salut Seamus.

-Salut Harry. Tiens, ça y est, je l'ai l'autorisation !

-Harry !

Il se retourna et vit Sévérus arriver en courant avec Remus sur les talons. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste devant les jeunes Aurors et baissèrent le ton.

-Quoi ?

-Il faut que je te parles de l'autre fois, dit Remus.

Sévérus le regarda et hurla sur Remus.

-Quelle autre fois ?

-Du calme Sev, c'est que tu es jaloux, dit Harry en se foutant de lui. Vas-y Remus !

-Voldemort, tu ne l'as pas tué, murmura Remus.

-Non, … fit Harry, c'est pas…pas…possible !

-Si bien sûr que si, je te signale que c'est déjà arrivé !

-Alors je veillerai personnellement sur lui, promit Harry.

Harry arracha la lettre qu'il tenait des mains de Seamus. Il alla, suivit des autres, vers le bureau à Dumbledore (NDA : vous savez façons Underworld. Ou Buffy, quand elle est en robe blanche et qu'elle marche devant Angel et Alex d'un air déterminé… Vous voyez quoi !) Remus frappa et ils entrèrent.

-Professeur Albus Dumbledore, annonça Harry, au nom du Ministère de la Magie, je vous envoie à Azkaban.

Harry allait le stupéfixer, mais celui-ci fut plus rapide et saisit un portoloin et fut transféré dans le parc.

-Sévérus, transfères moi dans le parc avant qu'il entre dans la forêt interdite.

Sévérus s'exécuta et prit pour lui-même le temps de traverser Poudlard en courant, Remus et Seamus sur les talons.

Harry essayait de toucher Dumbledore mais il était hors de portée de sortilèges. Quand ils eurent passé les premiers arbres, la licorne (NDA : la copine à Harry, celle qu'il peut monter) s'arrêta devant lui qui sauta immédiatement, avec légèreté tout de même, sur son dos et Harry lui demanda d'aller à la poursuite de Dumbledore. En, à peine, deux minutes, Harry stupéfixa le vieux sorcier et l'emporta en lisière de la forêt.

Sévérus se rongeait les sangs alors que Seamus patientait et que Remus faisait les cents pas. Une licorne argentée, au galop léger, s'arrêta près de Seamus et laissa descendre Harry. Celui-ci remercia son amie et ne déstupéfixa pas Dumbledore quand il l'emmena dans le bureau directorial. Sévérus l'assit dans un fauteuil. Harry commença à relever tous les noms de tous les objets et de tous les livres qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Tous le regardèrent saisir un volume.

-Seamus, tu peux terminer, s'il te plaît.

-Oui, dit Seamus en se levant et en continuant ce que Harry avait commencé, mais sans noter le livre que son coéquipier avait à la main.

Harry alla s'asseoir sur le bureau, ouvrit le livre et consulta la table des matières.

-Alors, arcade de l mort, arcade de la mort…

Sévérus saisit le livre et consulta lui-même l'index.

-C'est ça qui réglera le problème ?

-Oui, j'ai repéré ce livre dès notre première entretien avec lui !

-Ca y est, je l'ai ! L'arcade de la mort est constituée d'une arcade de pierres d'où pend un voile noir qui conduit à l'au-delà. Blablabla et blablabla… Le reste on s'en tape, si l'auteur savait à quel point, ça lui donnerai une vague idée de l'infini !

-Oh, Sévérus, trouves-moi le bon chapitre et je ferais tout ce que tu voudras Sev, s'il te plaît, promit Harry.

-Tout ?

-Absolument tout, répondit Harry en hochant la tête.

-Bon, bah ! C'est là ! Seuls les innocents peuvent être ramené après avoir passé le voile. Pour ce faire, il faut quelque chose qui ai appartenu à cette personne, une potion (recette page suivante) et le sang des trois personnes qui lui étaient le plus cher.

Harry et Remus se jetèrent un regard entendu.

-J'ai quelque chose à Sirius, affirma Harry. Ce sera long pour la potion ?

-Oui, je le crains. Il y en a pour un bon mois, voir deux.

-Sev, deux mois, je tiendrai pas encore deux mois.

-Deux mois pour quoi, demanda Sévérus avec un rictus moqueur. Pour lui ou pour moi ?

-Les deux !

-Aller, viens là ! Je vais te la faire ta potion, dit Sev en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

-Quand à moi, intervint Remus, je vais contacter une certaine Sicorlia Aldébaran pour lui demander son sang de façon à ce que Sirius puisse revenir, mais je crois qu'elle acceptera, après tout, qui peut résister à notre Sirius, demanda-t-il a Harry.

-Personne, à part Sévérus. Seamus, met le livre sur la liste, on va recopier

Seamus s'exécuta. Harry prit Dumbledore avec lui et ils descendirent avec Sévérus et celui-ci commença sa potion et écoutait la conversation que Harry avait avec le chef Bowen.

-Vous pouvez nous envoyer les détraqueurs, mais je ne désensorcellerai pas ce malade !


	7. Chapitre 7 : Les détraqueurs débarquent

J **Chapitre 7 : Les détraqueurs débarquent**

-Non, chef, je vous dit que je ne le désensorcellerai pas !

-Voyons Harry, soyez raisonnable, il ne risque rien avec les détraqueurs.

-Je vais vous dire une chose qui vous fera peut-être réfléchir, c'est l'incarnation de Voldemort !

-Harry, calme toi, tu veux, demanda Sev.

-Il restera stupéfixé tant que je n'aurai pas moi-même mit les protections nécessaire autour d'Azkaban.

-Bien, si vous n'envisagez pas de le laisser dans cet état pour toujours, j'accèderai à votre demande.

-Merci chef.

-Où est Seamus ?

-Il est à la Grande Salle je crois, c'est l'heure de déjeuner.

-Ah, mais où est Dumbledore ?

-Il est là, juste à côté de moi, il tient compagnie au bureau de Sévérus Rogue.

-Vous êtes dans les cachots, s'étonna Bowen.

-Euh…oui, mais il risque pas de partir, assura Harry, je vais veiller sur lui vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre !

-Bien, dans ce cas, les détraqueurs arriveront dans environ quatre heures.

-Merci chef !

-A plus tard Harry.

Et Harry quitta la cheminée et alla vers Sévérus.

-Tu es content, demanda Harry.

-Oui, pour toi, tu as réussit ta première enquête. Je suis content.

-C'est pas vrai, tu es un menteur, il y a un truc qui te fait peur.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-C'est quoi ?

-Tu étais où ?

-Quand, demanda Harry sans comprendre.

-Cette nuit ! Dis moi que tu n'as pas fait ce que je ne veux pas que tu fasses !

-Quoi, aller voir Sirius avec un épouvantard ? Non, c'est pas ça que j'ai fait, j'ai trouvé mieux.

-Quoi ? Harry, qu'est ce que tu as encore inventé ?

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi !

-Non, pour le pape, bien sûr pour toi. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

-J'ai été dans la salle sur demande.

-Et tu as demandé quoi ?

-Ben, en fait, je suis pas parti longtemps parce que c'est un attrape nigauds cette salle.

-Harry, tu lui as demandé quoi à cette salle.

Harry murmura quelque chose qui fit que Sévérus en resta bouche bée avant que celui-ci n'éclate de rire. Harry fronça les sourcils, il y croyait pas, Sev, son Sev était en train de se foutre de lui. Pourquoi d'ailleurs est ce qu'il se payait sa tête.

-Tu n'as pas pensé qu'une _salle_ sur demande est censé ne te donner qu'une _salle_, dit Sev en s'étranglant de rire.

-Arrêtes de te moquer de moi !

-Bon, en ce qui concerne cette potion, elle presque terminée, il ne reste plus qu'à la laisser sur le feu pendant un mois.

-Pourquoi tu t'es foutu de moi ?

Sévérus éclata de nouveau de rire.

-Parce que tu étais tellement en manque que c'est pas Black que tu as demandé à cette salle, mais moi !

-Et alors, c'est pas de ma faute, c'est la tienne.

-C'est toi qui a dit non ce matin, lui lança Sévérus.

-Donc, fit Harry, si toi tu me demande et que moi j'exécute, tu es d'accord ?

Sévérus regarda Harry un sourire aux lèvres. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille à Harry.

A quatre heure moins le quart, Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux, regarda Sévérus qui dormait encore à côté de lui. Harry lui lança un sourire taquin avant de se lever en tirant les draps qu'il emmena avec lui en allant, nu, dans le bureau de Sévérus pour voir si Dumbledore était encore là.

Quand il regagna la chambre, Sévérus était en train de s'habiller rapidement.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais, demanda Harry.

-Je m'habille et tu ferais bien de faire pareil.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il va être quatre heures, à moins que c'est ainsi que tu veuilles donner Dumbledore aux détraqueurs qui vont arriver.

-Quoi, mais exactement, il est quelle heure ?

Sévérus consulta sa montre, la détacha de son poignet et la lança à Harry par dessus le lit. Quatre heures moins dix. Harry lança le paquet de draps sur le lit et s'habilla rapidement. Bientôt, alors que Harry était encore en train de s'habiller, Seamus arriva. Il demanda à Sévérus où était Harry. Sev lui indiqua la porte de ses appartements.

-Ah ! Harry, tu es là, fit Seamus.

-Oui, Seamus, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Le Ministère, pour Dumbledore, ils ont décidé d'envoyer quelqu'un pour vérifier qu'il ne peut pas être déstupéfixé.

-Quoi, fit Harry qui venait de terminer de faire son lacet.

-Tiens, dit Seamus en remarquant l'état de la pièce, il y en a qui ne se sont pas ennuyé pendant quatre heures !

-Oh ! C'est bon !

Harry entraîna Seamus en dehors des appartements de leur ex professeur de potion.

-Tu ne pourrais pas aller chercher les détraqueurs Seamus, demanda Harry.

-Si, bien sûr, dit Seamus.

Il alla vers la porte et l'ouvrit, mais il rentra dans une personne qui s'apprêtait à frapper. C'était une jeune femme blonde, dont les cheveux étaient ondulés et tombaient tranquillement sur ses épaules. Elle avait les yeux bleus et le teint pâle. Malgré le froid qui venait de s'installer avec les détraqueurs qui la suivait, cette charmante apparition laissa Seamus sans voix et avec un gros coup de chaud.

-Bonjour, dit-il en rougissant.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle, lui souriant, je viens pour prendre le professeur Dumbledore et m'assurer que personne ne pourra le déstupéfixer sauf monsieur Potter. Le professeur MacGonagall m'a dit que je pourrais le trouver ici.

-C'est moi, intervint Harry en frissonnant, sentant un brouillard blanc l'entourer.

Il essaya de lutter, mais petit à petit, il entendit un rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement.

-Sirius, murmura Harry en tombant au sol.

Sévérus s'agenouilla près de lui et lui murmura doucement des paroles rassurantes.

-Vas t'en, disait Harry, je l'ai promit, je veux plus te voir.

La jeune femme fit sortir les détraqueurs et ferma la porte Sévérus courut à ses appartements et ouvrit un placard d'où il sortit du chocolat en tablette et retourna auprès de Harry. Celui-ci était toujours dans le même état. Sev lui dit de ce souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient fait entre deux et quatre heures. Ils entendirent un bruit de sabots dans la pièce, près de la porte et virent Harry reprendre conscience. Il avait créé un Patronus sans baguette. Sévérus lui donna la tablette de chocolat et le força à la manger en entier.

-Je l'ai vu Sev, c'était Sirius, il n'est pas mort, hein, Sev ?

Sévérus le contempla, mais ne répondit pas. Il regarda ensuite le Patronus à Harry.

-DIS MOI QU'IL N'EST PAS MORT, cria Harry faisant sursauter tout le monde.

-Seuls les vivants peuvent revenir, lui répondit Sévérus. Comment est ce que tu as fait ça ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Tu vas finir la potion hein ?

-Oui, de toutes façons, elle sera terminée dans un mois, quand elle aura finit de chauffer.

Harry hocha la tête et se releva. Seamus l'aida à tenir debout pendant que Rogue allait vers le cerf d'argent qui était toujours près de la porte. Quand Sévérus avança la main vers lui, le cerf ne disparu pas, il alla vers Harry et montra ses bois à Sévérus. Harry tenta un pas vers le Patronus. Seamus le laissa faire. Harry se laissa choir sur le sol quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la créature.

-Cornedrue, commença Harry, c'est bon, il ne me fera rien.

Le cerf se redressa et regarda Sévérus en le jaugeant du regard. Il décida de retourner vers la porte.

-Ne le touches pas Sev, c'est comme si tu le touchais _lui_.

-Qui, demanda Sévérus.

-Mon père.

-James, James Potter était un animagus cerf ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Les animagus cerf sont éternels.

-Pardon, intervint la jeune femme, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais je suis ici dans un but bien précis, et c'est devenu tellement bizarre que je ne demande qu'à emmener cette chose qui était directeur et de partir.

-Vous êtes, demanda Sévérus ?

-Samantha O'Neill. Je suis envoyé par le Ministère pour voir s'il est possible de déstupéfixer le professeur Dumbledore.

-Je ne lui ai pas encore lancé le sort, prévint Harry, je vais le faire tout de suite.

Harry alla vers Dumbledore et lança un nonmisortia de façon à être le seul à pouvoir le déstupéfixer. La jeune femme lança un contre sort pour le déstupéfixer, mais ça ne fonctionna pas.

-Bien monsieur Potter, voici l'attestation comme quoi vous m'avez bien remit le prisonnier dans les conditions prévues avec le chef Bowen. Je vais faire entrer les détraqueurs un cours moment, pour qu'ils le prennent. Ensuite, je vais quitter le château.

-Je peux vous raccompagner, proposa Seamus.

-Merci. J'accepte parce que je ne connais pas vraiment Poudlard.

Elle laissa entrer les détraqueurs qui ne firent qu'emmener Dumbledore. Ils ne s'éternisèrent pas. Seamus quitta la pièce après les détraqueurs et Samantha O'Neill. Avant de fermer la porte, il lança un clin d'œil à Harry.

-Bah, il a de la suite dans les idées Finnigan.

-Et alors, demanda Harry à Sévérus en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

-Tiens, moi qui croyais que tu préférais les bureaux.

-C'est malin de faire des remarques pareilles. J'ai le tournis. Je ne vais pas me mettre sur le bureau alors que j'ai l'impression de tomber !

-C'est pas passé ?

-Puisque je te le dis.

-Tu n'as pas froid quand même, dit Sev inquiet.

-Si, ça me fais comme si ils étaient encore là.

-Pourtant ils n'y sont plus puisque le Patronus a disparu.

Harry haussa les épaules pour montrer à Sévérus qu'il ne comprenait pas plus que lui. Sévérus alla vers Harry, le força à se lever et s'assit dans le fauteuil. Harry se laissa ensuite tomber sur ses genoux. Sev passa ses bras autour de lui pour le réchauffer.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Les amies de Lily

J **Chapitre 8 : Les amies à Lily et la potion**

Quand Seamus retourna aux cachots après avoir raccompagné Mademoiselle O'Neill jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard, il trouva son professeur de potion dans le fauteuil derrière son bureau avec Harry Potter sur les genoux. N'importe qui aurait pu lui rapporter cette scène, il pouvait tout de suite répondre qu'il ne l'aurait pas cru. Quand Sévérus vit Seamus entrer après avoir frappé, il lui dit d'être discret pour ne pas réveiller Harry. Seamus lui demanda s'il pouvait lui emprunter sa cheminée pour prévenir le chef que les détraqueurs étaient venu chercher Dumbledore. Sévérus se leva et alla mettre Harry dans son lit avant de revenir dans le bureau. Il se pencha sur le chaudron où se trouvait la potion que Harry lui demanda de préparer, il la remua et se tourna vers Seamus qui était toujours en contact avec le chef.

-Non, c'est bon chef, ils sont partis.

-Dites à Harry de se reposer avant de venir.

-Bien chef, je lui dirais. De toutes façons, nous allons bientôt rentrer.

-A bientôt Seamus.

-Au revoir chef.

Seamus se releva et regarda un moment Sévérus.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Ca va, il a connu pire, il s'en remettra.

-Nous allons partir, avoua Seamus. Nous devons être au Ministère avec le dossier dans deux jours.

-Bien, lança Rogue.

-Ca ne vous fait rien de plus, demanda Seamus.

-Euh, non, pourquoi, ça devrait ?

-Ca veux dire que Harry va partir.

-Et alors, il sait transplaner que je sache.

-Oui, mais je me disais que ça allait peut-être vous frustrer.

-Non, de toutes façons, vous pouvez être sûr qu'il viendra au moins une fois par semaine, rien que pour sa potion.

-C'est vrai, avoua Seamus. Je vais vous laisser.

Seamus quitta Sévérus qui commença sérieusement à s'ennuyer donc il retourna à sa chambre et s'assit sur le bord du lit pour regarder Harry dormir. Il ne s'éveilla que très tard dans la nuit. Voyant que Sévérus dormait, il décida de se lever, il avait faim. Il alla donc aux cuisines après s'être habillé. Il revint dix bonnes minutes après. Il s'assit sur le lit et commença à manger.

-Tu pourrais pas aller manger ailleurs, tu vas mettre des miettes dans le lit, dit Sévérus.

-Tu dors pas, demanda Harry.

-Je dormais, nuance !

-Pardon.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour t'avoir réveillé.

-Tu ne m'as pas réveillé, dit Sev en se tournant vers lui. C'est le vide et le froid à côté de moi qui l'a fait.

-Seamus est revenu, demanda Harry.

-Oui, il a parlé avec votre chef, il a dit que vous deviez partir dans deux jours pour aller au Ministère.

-Mais euh…je ne veux pas partir, dit Harry en se recouchant près de Sévérus.

-Oui, mais chacun son boulot, moi, le mien est de rester ici et le tien est de partir.

-Si tu insistes encore un peu, je suis sûr que je peux retourner dans mon lit et quitter le tien. -Non, je crois que je vais encore te supporter deux jours.

Pendant les deux jours qui les séparaient du retour au Ministère, Seamus termina de mettre les affaires à Dumbledore dans des cartons et de les expédier au Ministère pendant que Harry profitait de son temps pour rester avec Sévérus. Pourtant, Harry décida d'aller voir le professeur MacGonagall la veille du départ parce que Sévérus l'avait mit dehors. Sévérus ne supportait plus que Harry lui demande si la potion serait bientôt prête.

-Bonjour Professeur.

-Bonjour monsieur Potter.

-Je voulais vous demander, qui va devenir le nouveau directeur de Poudlard. Ce sera vous ?

-Je ne sais pas. Vous savez Harry, je n'ai jamais eu sa patience. Je connais personne qui pourrait vraiment le remplacer, mais en même temps, je suis la directrice adjointe…

-Mais, demanda Harry.

-Mais quoi ?

-Il y a toujours un mais, cherchez bien.

-Mais je ne veux pas être directrice, je suis trop vieille pour ça.

-Mais non, lui dit Harry d'un ton rassurant.

Il laissa ensuite vagabonder son regard dans la pièce et il fut arrêté par un calendrier lunaire. Ce soir, c'était la pleine lune. Pauvre Remus. Il allait souffrir le martyr. Harry quitta rapidement le professeur MacGonagall pour retourner voir Sévérus, mais surtout pour voir ses potions.

Il entra directement dans le bureau.

-Dis, tu lui as donné sa potion à Remus ?

-Oui, tous les soirs.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour lui parce que c'est la pleine lune ce soir.

-Et alors, j'ai pas le droit ?

-Si, bien sûr que si.

Harry s'assit sur le bureau et regarda Sévérus veiller sur la potion qui permettrait de sauver Sirius du voile noir.

Le lendemain matin, avant de quitter Poudlard, Harry passa à l'infirmerie pour voir comment allait Remus après sa transformation. Il entra et vit que Remus dormait encore. Il chercha donc Madame Pomfresh et ne la trouva pas. Il croisa par contre une jeune femme brune aux yeux bleus et sur sa blouse était brodé les initiale AN. Il la regarda un moment puis elle vint près du lit à Remus, se pencha sur lui et Harry décida d'intervenir.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Il va bien, il doit seulement rattraper le sommeil qui lui manque, c'est extrêmement fatiguant de se transformer en loup-garou.

-Et vous êtes ?

-Altéa Nashira, je remplace Madame Pomfresh pendant ses vacances.

-Elle prend des vacances, fit Harry.

-Comme tout le monde.

Ce fut ce moment que Remus choisit pour se réveiller.

-Harry, tu ne devait pas retourner à Londres ?

-Si, mais je voulais te voir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je t'aime, dit Harry en enlaçant Remus.

-Moi aussi, répondit Remus.

Une autre jeune femme entra. Elle était blonde. Ses cheveux était tellement clair qu'il paraissait blanc. Ses grand yeux bleus avaient une vive couleur de ciel d'été et elle portait une jupe légère et un maillot sur lequel pendait un pendentif en argent. Elle s'approcha et s'assit au pied du lit à Remus.

-Bonjour Remus, Altéa. Vous allez bien ?

-Salut Sicorlia, répondit Altéa Nashira. Moi, ça va.

-Et toi Remus ?

-Mais je pète la forme voyons, lança-t-il. Pourquoi es-tu venue Sicorlia ?

-Tu m'envoies une lettre qui parle du retour de Sirius, tu ne croyais quand même pas que je ferais ce que tu voulais sans avoir les détails.

-Tu vas faire revenir Sirius, demanda l'infirmière.

-Non, c'est Harry qui va le faire, répondit Remus en lui lançant un coup d'œil. Je vous présente le très estimé Harry Potter.

-Bonjour, dit timidement Harry.

-Harry, Sirius avait raison, tu ressembles à ton père, dit Sicorlia.

-Mais dites moi, fit Harry, si Remus vous a parlé du retour de Sirius, c'est que vous êtes… la troisième personne.

-Oui, Harry, c'est ta marraine, la meilleur amie de Lily, expliqua Remus. Evidemment, le lien qu'elle entretenait avec tes parents était le même que celui de Sirius et donc ils se sont rapprochés.

-Attendez, laissa échapper Harry. Je vous ai déjà vu.

-Peu probable, avança Sicorlia.

-Bon, moi je retourne à mes patients, annonça Altéa en ne lâchant pas Remus du regard.

-Elle aussi je l'ai déjà vu, fit Harry. L'année où Sirius est parti.

-Voilà un vrai Potter, dit Sicorlia. James non plus n'aurait pas cru à la mort de Sirius.

-Vous êtes sûr que nous avons connu le même Sirius ?

-Bien sûr.

-Ah ! Bon, parce que je me suis posé la question. Si vous avez connu Sirius, vous devez savoir qu'un bout de chiffon ne peux pas tuer le dernier des Black.

-Ce n'est pas le dernier des Black. Bellatrix est toujours vivante.

-Oui, mais Regulus est mort. Et d'ailleurs, si on part dans votre raisonnement, il y a aussi Narcissa Malefoy.

-Bon, tu les as vu où, demanda Remus.

-Chez Sev.

-Sev ? Snivellus, fit Sicorlia. Le pauvre Sévérus, Harry, tu aurais pu pour une fois faire comme ta mère et ne pas suivre l'exemple de James.

-Non, grogna Harry. Sev comme Sévérus, son surnom.

-Ah ! Le vrai. Je ne savais pas qu'il en avait un.

-Harry, Sicorlia et Altéa n'ont pas mit les pieds à Poudlard depuis qu'elles ont quitté l'école, c'est vrai que tu aurais pu les voir au Square Grimmaurd, mais ça m'étonnerais.

-Non, non, fit Harry, je les ai vu à Poudlard…

-Puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas possible !

-Et moi je te dis que si !

-Bien sûr que non !

-Si

-Non

-Si

-Non

-Bandes de gamins…

-Je les ai vu _quand_ elles étaient à Poudlard.

Remus se redressa d'un coup. Il regarda Harry d'un air inquiet.

-Harry, qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?

-Pourquoi vous me posez tous cette question ?

-Parce qu'on s'inquiète pour toi, fit Sicorlia.

-J'ai rien fait, ce n'est pas de ma faute, et de toutes façons, j'en ai déjà parlé devant toi Remus.

-Devant moi ? Avec qui ?

-Avec Sirius. C'était la raison pour laquelle Sev ne voulait plus me donner de cours d'occlumancie.

-Quand tu as été dans sa pensine ? Tu as vu son pire souvenir.

-Tu veux dire la fois où Sirius et James l'ont déshabillé devant toute l'école ?

-Oui, répondit Harry. Vous étiez près du lac.

-Dans ce cas, c'était bien nous. Tu as entendu Altéa ?

-Oui, répondit cette dernière en arrivant. Tu peux sortir Rem, mais tu sais ce que je vais te dire.

-Oui, _Monsieur Lupin, il est nécessaire de vous reposer un maximum et de manger !_

-Elle te le dit encore ?

-Que veux-tu, on ne refera pas Madame Pomfresh !

-Je suis obligé de partir, annonça Harry, j'ai rendez-vous avec mon chef ! Oh !Non, j'y serais jamais. Il va me tuer !

-Oh que non, tu as intérêt à rester en vie, lui dit Remus, je tiens à revoir mon meilleur ami.

-Remus, vas voir Sévérus et harcèles le s'il le faut, mais qu'il se dépêche, lui dit Harry en quittant l'infirmerie en se cognant dans Sévérus.

-Harry, je te cherchais, annonça Sévérus.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne peux pas finir la potion.

-Quoi, fit Harry déçu. Tu te fiches de moi, tu avais dit que tu la ferais.

-Oui, mais…

-MAIS TU AS DIT QUE TU LE RAMENERAI ! TU M'AS MENTI !

-Mais non, c'est toi…

-TU T'ES AVANCE ALORS QUE TU NE PEUT PAS LA FINIR ! JE TE DETESTE !

-C'est pas nouveau, laissa échapper Sévérus.

Harry essaya de passer la porte, les sourcils froncés.

-Laisses-moi passer !

-Non, il faut que tu m'écoutes.

Remus, Sicorlia et Altéa les écoutaient attentivement. Sévérus prit Harry par le bras et le fit s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'il venait de quitter. Sévérus s'agenouilla près de la chaise. Harry fit une grimace de douleur et commença à pleurer. Sévérus lui avait mentit, il lui avait dit qu'il ferait la potion que Sirius reviendrait si il arrêtait d'aller voir des épouvantard. Harry l'avait fait, il avait cru à toutes les belles paroles à Sévérus. Il avait cru qu'il aurait les deux, Sirius et Sévérus.

-Tu pourrais serrer moins fort, tu lui fait mal, gronda Sicorlia.

-Si je le lâche, il va partir.

-Vu l'état dans lequel il est ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'il puisse partir sans baguette, avança Altéa

-Bon, Aldébaran, Nashira, fermez là. Harry, tu m'écoutes ?

-NON, JE T'ECOUTERAI PLUS JAMAIS !

-Si, tu vas m'écouter, pour finir la potion, il me manque quelque chose.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux. Sévérus ne lui avait pas mentit, il avait avancé des choses. Peut-être qu'il croyait qu'il en avait encore de cet ingrédient.

-Il aurait fallu que je te le demande bien avant, mais j'ai oublié.

-Donc, récapitula Harry en essayant de géré le tremblement de sa voix, tu m'as dit que tu me ferais cette potion en étant tout à fait conscient qu'il te manquait quelque chose pour la faire. Je sais que tu n'aimais pas Sirius, mais c'est pas une raison pour l'oublier.

-Comment veux-tu que je l'oublies, les trois quarts des problèmes que j'ai eu dans la vie, je les ai eu à cause de lui.

-C'est quoi que tu voulais me demander et que tu aurais du me demander il y a longtemps ?

-C'est qu'il me faut quelques cheveux pour qu'elle marche à coup sûr.

Harry baissa la tête et se remit à pleurer.

-Quoi, demanda Remus.

-Non, murmura Harry, je ne pourrai jamais le faire revenir. J'ai que sa baguette. Et depuis le temps, il n'y a plus de cheveux à lui dans la maison.

-On en trouvera bien, promit Sévérus en cherchant à accrocher le regard à Harry.

-Non, on n'en trouvera pas. Ca y est, tu as raison Remus, il est mort.

-Mais non, affirma Sicorlia.

-Si, je veux voir Sirius, supplia Harry.

Il se laissa tomber de la chaise et alla dans les bras à Sévérus qui essaya de le consoler.

-Aller Harry, on peut faire la potion sans ses cheveux, mais ça marchera mieux avec.

-Oui, moi je veux bien, mais j'en ai pas de cheveux à lui. Même pas sûr sa brosse, il les a toujours enlevé.

-Harry, dit doucement Sicorlia en posant une main sur son épaule, moi j'en ai.

-Quoi, s'étrangla Harry en relevant la tête de l'épaule à Sévérus.

-Oui, un jour pour mon anniversaire, il a coupé une mèche rien que pour moi.

Elle enleva son pendentif, l'ouvrit et leur montra les cheveux à Sirius.

-Je ne demande qu'une chose, dit-elle, je veux les mettre moi-même dans la potion.

-D'accord, dit Harry en lui souriant.

-Tu vois, fit Sévérus en se relevant et en tendant une main à Harry pour l'aider. Tu es vraiment bizarre, quand c'est la guerre tu as de l'espoir, mais pas pour des cheveux.

-Il faut bien dire que pendant la guerre, j'avais plus de chance de croiser Voldemort qu'une touffe de cheveux à Sirius.

-Tu me détestes toujours ?

-Non, non, non, je t'aime, je t'aime.

-Je rêve, laissa échapper Altéa, ou Harry Potter, le fils de James Potter et le filleul de Sirius Black vient se sauter au coup de leur ennemi juré.

-Non, tu ne rêves pas, mais Harry a toujours eu la technique pour éviter les conflits. C'est grâces à ses longues heures de retenues que j'ai de nouveau eu confiance en Sirius.

Remus s'habilla pendant que Altéa et Sicorlia racontaient des histoires à Harry et que Sévérus criait sur Remus. Harry lui donnait des coup de coudes en souriant pour le faire taire. Harry consulta sa montre quand il passèrent la porte. Il était vraiment en retard. Le chef Bowen allait vraiment le tuer. Une fois que Sévérus eu poussé la porte de son bureau, ils se rendirent compte qu'une voix était en train de s'égosiller dans la cheminée.

-HARRY !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Seamus ?

-Tu es enfin là. Le chef, je l'ai jamais vu dans cet état…

-En même temps, pour ce que nous avons vu du chef Seamus.

-Il est vraiment très en colère !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

-Bah… euh… QUELQUE CHOSE COMME RAMENER TON CUL AU BUREAU !

-Tu pourrais lui dire que je reviendrai demain. Je ne peux pas passer aujourd'hui.

-Pour…pourquoi, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-J'ai un problème familiale

-Harry fous-toi de qui tu veux, mais pas de moi. TU AS PAS DE FAMILLE CRETIN !

-Tu as pas vu Samantha récemment toi !

-De… de quoi, fit innocemment Seamus en rougissant.

-Bah ouais, tu sais, la petite blonde qui est passé l'autre coup, même que tu l'as raccompagner. Tu te rappelle, elle avait une voix…

-C'est bon Harry, tu as gagné, je me calme. C'est pour la potion ?

-Oui, mais c'est pas tout. Figures-toi que je viens de rencontrer ma marraine et une amie de ma mère. Je viens de dire à Sev que je le détestais…

-Ouais, ouais, donc tu restes pour faire connaissance et pour te faire pardonné.

-Oui.

-Bon, bah, je vais régler ça avec le chef. Et tu as Ron qui te passe le bonjour.

-Ah ! Ca c'est sympa, retourne lui la politesse. Et merci Seamus, t'es un frère.

-Pourquoi, parce que je te permet de passer du temps à Poudlard.

-Oui, mais surtout ne dis rien au chef Bowen pour la potion, tu n'es pas au courant.

-Mais de quoi est ce que vous me parlez Monsieur Potter, demanda innocemment Seamus en souriant à Harry avec complicité.

-Merci. A demain.

Harry retourna auprès des autres.

-Alors, demanda Sévérus.

-Je peux rester ici, mais je pars demain. Il ne faudrait pas abuser. Surtout quand on prétexte la famille et qu'on n'en a pas.

-Ca, c'est tellement gros que ça pourrait passer, annonça Altéa.

Sicorlia secoua doucement la tête avant de mettre les cheveux de Sirius dans le chaudron que Sévérus lui avait indiqué. Des volutes de fumées violettes s'échappèrent du chaudron.

-C'est normal, demanda Harry.

-Euh, dit Sévérus en saisissant le parchemin qui se trouvait sur la table où Harry adorait s'asseoir, euh…oui, ça veut dire que lui, on peut le ramener.

-Ouais, dit Harry dans un cri de victoire. Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci…

-C'est bon Harry, j'ai compris.

-Nous, on va vous laisser, dit Altéa. Parce que Remus doit aller se coucher, et puis je dois retourner à l'infirmerie et puis Sicorlia a bien quelque chose à faire.

-Maieuh, fit Remus, je vais mieux, je n'ai pas besoin de dormir.

Il se mit à côté de Harry en murmurant un vague « pitiéaidemoijetenpris ». Alors Harry se tourna vers Remus.

-Mais c'est vrai que tu as l'air en pleine forme, fit Harry.

-Bon bah, s'il a l'air si en forme que ça, je vais vous laisser, tu viens Sicorlia ?

-Oui, je te suis. A bientôt Harry. Et…euh, plutôt que de faire ce que Remus m'a demandé, je voudrais être présente, ça ne vous embête pas ?

-Non, répondit Harry, vous pouvez venir.

-Merci Harry, tu m'as sauvé la vie, sinon il aurait fallut que j'aille à l'infirmerie, s'exclama Remus quand elles eurent refermé la porte derrière elles. Je vais vous laisser aussi. Parce que je vais aller me coucher, mais dans mon lit, jubila-t-il.

-Dis-moi Remus, Altéa Nashira, elle aurait pas un petit peu trop d'inquiétude pour toi, demanda Harry.

-Mais c'est les feux de l'amour en ce moment ce château, fit observer Sévérus.

Harry éclata de rire alors que Remus devenait plus rouge que les adorateurs de la déesse Tomate Mûre.

-Et c'est vrai, confirma Harry, il y a eu Seamus avec sa Samantha O'Neill, Sicorlia Aldébaran qui est là pour Sirius et enfin Altéa Nashira qui est pour notre petit Remy chéri. C'est qu'on va le casé notre gentil petit loup-garou.

-Je crois que finalement j'aurai préféré aller à l'infirmerie plutôt que de subir ça, avoua Remus.

J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J

-Ca c'est la honte, hein Rem !

-Ouais, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Auteur. D'ailleurs, tu pourrais pas supprimer le passage ? Après tout, j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux de ma vie !

-Bien sûr que tu fait ce que tu veux de ta vie. _Quand ce n'est pas moi qui écris._

-Oh, non, t'es vache !

-Oui, et j'adore ça. Mais je t'aime bien aussi Remus tu sais. C'est parce que tout le monde à rougit presque, je crois qu'il ne manquait plus que toi.

-Ca aussi c'est la honte, un Auteur qui ne connaît pas son bouquin ! Hahahahahaha !

-T'as pas bientôt finit de foutre de ma gueule ?

-Non.

J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J


	9. Chapitre 9 : Le président du Magenmagot

J **Chapitre 9 : Le président du Magenmagot**

Harry, après s'être fait pardonné un nombre incalculable de fois (NDA : J'entends pas incalculable que je n'ai pas assez de doigts, avec les deux mains bien sûr, pour compter toutes les fois !) pour son écart dans ce qu'il avait dit à Sev, se leva et alla à la douche. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Sévérus.

-Alors tu comptes me laisser tout seul, demanda Sévérus au creux de son oreille.

-Ce ne serait pas la première fois, dit Harry en souriant.

Sévérus le regarda puis l'aida à se savonner le dos. Harry le fixait depuis un moment quand il s'arrêta.

-Quoi ?

-Je veux pas aller au boulot.

-Oui, mais il faut bien.

-Oui, dit Harry en s'approchant, mais tu sais, avant…

-Avant tu te laves, dit Sévérus, je reviendrai quand tu auras finit.

-Oh que non, dit Harry en bloquant Sévérus. J'ai envie de toi.

-Oui, mais tu dois aller au Ministère et si tu commences comme ça, tu ne partiras jamais.

-Et alors, je te gênes ?

-Non, mais moi aussi, j'ai du travail.

-Et puis ?

-Et puis c'est tout. Je te laisse finir ta douche tout seul parce que sinon, ça ne restera pas une douche. Alors Harry, à tout à l'heure.

-Maieuh !

Sévérus venait de quitter la cabine de douche en laissant Harry tout seul, il termina vite de se laver pour trouver Sévérus coucher sur le dos sur le lit.

-Ca va, demanda Harry en se laissant tomber à côté de lui.

-Oui.

-Oh ! C'est un petit oui ça ! Qu'est ce qui va pas ?

-Rien.

Sévérus se demandait ce qu'il ferait le soir même pour s'endormir sans la présence de son Gryffondor.

-Sev, j'ai pensé à un truc sous la douche.

-Quoi ?

-Je peux venir dormir avec toi ce soir ?

-Quoi, tu vas faire tout ce chemin pour venir dormir avec moi ?

-Oui, de toutes façons, je quitte le bureau à cinq heures, ça fait que je suis là à cinq heures un quart et je commence à neuf heures le matin. Alors ?

-Mouais.

-Tu n'as pas l'air content.

-Si, si, mais ça fait que tu finis avant moi !

-Et alors ? Je t'attendrai dans ton bureau et je veillerai sur la potion.

-Ah ! Je me demandais quand tu en parlerais de cette potion. Tu y es accro à Black.

-Sirius.

-Black.

-D'accord, je sais qu'il s'appelle Sirius Black. Mais toi, est ce que tu connais son deuxième prénom.

-Non, avoua Sévérus. Dis le moi.

-Tu vas te moquer de lui !

-Mais non, ou en tous cas, pas devant toi. Alors ?

-Orion.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, il s'appelle Sirius Orion Black.

Harry leva les yeux vers la montre à Sévérus. Il était encore en retard.

-Je suis à la bourre !

-Encore ?

-Oui.

Harry se pencha vers Sev pour l'embrasser. Il l'embrassa encore et encore.

-Il faut que j'y aille.

-Moi aussi.

Harry l'embrassa encore. Pourtant, il finit par se lever. Quand il approcha de la porte, Sévérus le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa presque violemment. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière pour laisser à Sévérus l'accès à sa gorge que son amant dévora. Sev commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

-Il faut que j'y aille, dit Harry entre deux gémissements.

Sévérus ne l'écoutait pas et Harry sentit tomber sa chemise puis son pantalon, mais il était obsédé par la bouche à Sévérus qui descendait toujours plus bas sur son ventre. Finalement, cinq minutes après, Sev le poussait sur le lit. Harry se laissa tomber. Il rebondit sur le matelas alors que Sévérus lui grimpait dessus et revenait là où il s'était arrêté. Harry amena sa main dans les cheveux à Sévérus qui étaient encore mouillé du cours passage qu'il avait fait avec Harry sous la douche. Il gémit encore quand Sévérus entreprit de passer sa langue à un rythme très lent sur le sexe à Harry. Il va me rendre fou, pensa Harry avec ce qui lui restait de raison. Finalement, Sev resta sur son rythme initial.

-Plus vite, supplia Harry.

Sévérus remonta et l'embrassa.

-C'est qu'il est gourmand, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle avant de revenir à ce qu'il faisait précédemment.

Sévérus vit les joues de Harry s'empourprer quand il frotta son érection contre la sienne. Sévérus ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau. Il avait une respiration saccadé, les yeux étincelants de plaisir, les main dans son dos et il gémissait de plus en plus souvent. Sévérus le sentit écarter les cuisses. Sev mit Harry sur le ventre, mais en même temps, le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier. Sévérus commença à lui embrasser le haut du dos.

-Prends moi, haleta Harry avant de gémir en sentant l'érection à Sévérus contre le haut de ses cuisses.

Sévérus s'exécuta pendant que Harry criait son nom. Sévérus entama un lent mouvement de va et vient en Harry. Il alla de plus en plus vite et laissa courir sa main jusqu'au sexe à Harry où il entreprit de le masturber. Harry cria de plaisir alors que Sev heurtait sa prostate, encore et encore…

Harry finit par jouir mais il fut suivit de près par Sev qui s'écroula sur lui après les derniers coups de reins.

-Je t'aime, dit enfin Sévérus.

-Redis le moi, parce que je crois que c'est la dernière fois que tu en as l'occasion, affirma Harry.

-Pourquoi ?

-Mon chef va me tuer.

Harry se leva, rassembla ses vêtements et alla à la salle de bain. Sévérus ramassa les sien et rejoignit Harry.

-Tu sais que c'est la première fois de toute ma vie que je vais être en retard à un cours.

-Et moi, j'ai l'habitude avec toi.

Harry commença à s'habiller alors que Sévérus passait sous le jet d'eau.

-J' y vais, lança Harry en ouvrant la porte.

-A ce soir et ferme moi cette porte. Il fait froid !

Harry s'exécuta et se retrouva devant son chef dix minute après.

-Harry, je vous avais accordé une journée et pas une journée et deux heures et demi. Vous savez quelle heure il est ?

-Euh…Onze heure et demi.

-OUI ET NE VOUS FOUTEZ PAS DE MOI !A QUELLE AVIONS NOUS RENDEZ-VOUS ?

-A neuf heures chef.

-Harry, pourquoi êtes vous en retard ?Où étiez-vous ?

-Et bien, chef, je…euh… je vous dis seulement le lieu, pas l'activité.

-Allez-y !

-A Poudlard.

-Vous étiez encore à Poudlard ? Que faisiez vous encore là-bas ?

-Je…euh…chef, pardonnez-moi, j'ai vraiment essayé d'être à l'heure, mais j'ai Se…eu un empêchement…chef !

-Bon, je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur cette fois, mais il n'y aura pas de prochaine hein ?

-Non chef, enfin, j'espère…

Le chef Bowen fit entrer Seamus.

-Bon, vous devez terminer le dossier pour le procès de Dumbledore qui aura lieu dans une semaine.

-Qui est le nouveau président du Magenmagot, demanda Harry.

-Nous ne savons pas, mais le ministre a été prit d'une nouvelle lubie, il veut que vous choisissiez vous-même qui présidera le procès.

-D'accord, laissa échapper Harry.

-Vous pouvez y aller.

Ils quittèrent le bureau de Bowen et gagnèrent le leur.

-Qui est ce qu'on peut bien choisir, demanda Harry en s'asseyant sur son bureau et en balançant sa jambe d'avant en arrière.

-Je ne vois pas trop ! Pourtant il faut quelqu'un d'impartial.

-Donc pas Sev, lâcha Harry

-Voilà, alors qui ?

-Salut tout le monde, s'écria Ron en entrant et en souriant.

-Ron ! Salut, ça va ?

-Oui, Harry, tu m'as manqué !

-Ron, dit Harry, tu as toujours été avec moi. Il faut que tu nous aides.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Voilà, notre affaire concerne Dumbledore. Il faut que quelqu'un préside le procès et on ne sait pas qui choisir.

-Prenez quelqu'un de l'Ordre du phénix, proposa Ron.

-Oui, moi je veux bien, mais qui, dit Seamus.

-Moi, je crois que j'ai trouvé, annonça Harry.

Il quitta le bureau et courut à celui du chef Bowen.

-Chef, dit Harry en entrant. Où travaille Drago Malefoy ?

-Allez au rez-de-chaussée, c'est l'agent de sécurité.

-Merci chef !

Harry alla donc au rez-de-chaussée et il était tellement essoufflé quand il arriva devant Drago que celui-ci le fit s'asseoir.

-Harry, qu'est ce qui t'arrives cette fois, demanda le blond.

J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J

-Maieuh, je m'appelle Pierre !

-Tu peux me l'épeler s'il te plaît.

-Bien sûr Pierre, B-L-O-N-D !

J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J

-Il faut que…tu…m'aides…Drago !

-Qu'est ce qui te poursuis cette fois ?

-Rien, il…faut…que tu…présides…le procès de…Dumbledore, haleta Harry.

-Respires, voilà, inspires, expires, inspires…Je vais le faire parce que tu m'as sauvé la vie.

J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J Souvenir J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J

-NOOON, cria Harry en sautant sur Drago pour qu'il soit pas touché par l'éclair vert lancé par la baguette de Voldemort.

-Harry, sauver quelqu'un qui doit mourir de ma main ne fait que retarder sa mort.

-Ca m'étonnerai, lança Harry.

-Si tu meures avant lui, tu ne pourras pas le sauver

J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J

Drago suivait Harry à travers les couloirs du Ministère. Ils arrivèrent enfin au bureau à Harry. Pourtant quand il ouvrit la porte, un certain homme surnommé, par son amant, Sev, était dans la pièce.

-Qu'est que tu fais là, demanda Harry en laissant passer Drago.

Celui-ci était vraiment perdu, le professeur Rogue, son prof à LUI, tutoyait son ex-ennemi et apparemment ils se voyaient souvent lui et le Survivant.

-Bah, j'ai un trou alors je suis passé.

-D'accord !Moi, j'ai pas de trou alors laisses-moi bosser, tu veux ?

-Il t'a incendié si fort que ça ?

-Non, je croyais qu'il serait au moins aussi impitoyable que toi.

-Tu m'en veux vraiment ?

-Oui, je t'avais dit non.

-Quoi ! Tu te fiches de moi, tu n'as protesté qu'une seule fois !

-Oui, mais parlons d'autre chose, s'il te plaît.

-Si tu veux Harry. Où en ai votre affaire ?

-Drago va présider.

-Bien, c'est très bien, il va en prendre pour longtemps.

-J'espère qu'il sera interdit de revoir la lumière du jour, lâcha Harry. Laisses-nous !

-Bon d'accord, j'y vais. Je passerai quand tu seras de meilleure humeur.

-Je ne serais pas de meilleure humeur avant longtemps, comme à la fin de cette affaire par exemple !

Sévérus quitta le bureau d'Harry en secouant la tête déçu.

-Tu l'as vexé, avança Seamus.

-Il s'en remettra.

-Je retourne bosser, dit Ron en quittant le bureau en soupirant quand on frappa à la porte.

Harry s'assit sur son bureau en soupirant quand on frappa à la porte. Seamus allait ouvrir la porte quand Harry cria :

-Sev, tu m'énerves !Retournes dans TON bureau !

-Bonjour, je peux repasser si je vous dérange, dit doucement une voix.

-Non, Sam, entre, s'écria Seamus en lançant à Harry un regard noir.

-Pardon, je suis un peu énervé aujourd'hui. Vas-y Seamus, prends ta pause.

-Merci.

Et sur ce mot, Seamus et Sam quittèrent la pièce. Harry pensa immédiatement que pendant qu'il était avec Sev, Seamus était tranquillement avec Samantha.

-Elle est canon la copine à Finnigan, lâcha Drago.

-Ouais. Alors, si tu le fais, il faut que tu sache qu'on soupçonne Dumbledore d'être possédé par l'ombre de Voldemort.

-Il ne me fais plus peur, avoua Drago. J'accepte.

-Merci Drago.

Drago resta un moment, mais voyant que Harry était perdu dans ses pensées, il décida donc de s'en aller aussi. Quand il eut quitté le bureau, Harry s'assit sur sa chaise et mit les pieds sur le bureau avant de fermer les yeux et de s'abandonner en silence ambiant.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Harry entendit un bruit sec et il crut que Seamus était revenu. Pourtant, il entendit le parquet grincer mais ne saisit pas le bruit de pas et finalement deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et entamèrent un massage.

-Un peu plus à gauche Sev.

-Comment tu sais que c'est moi, murmura Sévérus à son oreille.

-J'ai reconnu tes mains et ta façon de marcher.

Harry ouvrit les yeux alors que Sévérus l'embrassait.

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Non, je ne t'en ai jamais vraiment voulu. Mais cette affaire m'énerve, être Auror, ça m'énerve aussi.

-Et qu'est ce que tu voudrais faire à la place ?

-Etre avec toi !

-Oh, tu pourrais si tu prenais la place de Dumbledore

-Ouais c'est vrai, dit Harry alors que Sévérus embrassait langoureusement son cou et que lui-même passait sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Oh Merlin ! Et si on allait à Poudlard ?

-Non, Sev, j'ai pas le temps.

-C'est sûr, demanda Sévérus.

-Il faut que je te laisse parce que j'ai cours.

Sur ces mots, Sévérus transplana et Harry referma les yeux avec un demi-sourire aux lèvres. C'est ainsi que Seamus le trouva.

-Harry, ça va ?

-Oui, très bien.

-Faut se remettre au travail, annonça Seamus.

Harry se reconcentra sur son travail, mais plus il essayait de le faire plus ses pensées dérivaient vers Sévérus. Plus exactement sur les mains de Sev. Longues, fines, habiles…

-Harry…Harry ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu es dans la lune?

-Moi ? Non !

-Tu penses encore au professeur Rogue ?

-Non, à ses mains…

… Si blanches, si douces, si habiles, si…si… si Sévérus.

-Ouais, bah, il ne reste plus qu'une heure avant que tu ne puisses le voir.

-D'accord, mais parles-moi beaucoup pour que je n'y pense pas.

Ils travaillèrent avec acharnement pendant une heure et quand Harry réussit enfin à gagner Poudlard, il se laissa tomber sur le lit à Sev et s'endormit en dix minutes.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Condamnation et protection

J **Chapitre 10 : Condamnation et protection **

A six heures, quand Sévérus entra dans ses appartements mais ne trouva pas Harry. Il aurait pensé que son amant serait assit sur son bureau. Il examina la potion que Harry lui avait demandé. Il se demanda si Harry n'avait pas été prendre une douche, il alla donc dans sa chambre et allait entrer dans la salle de bain quand un mouvement sur le lit attira son attention. Il n'y croyait pas, Harry s'était endormit. Il alla vers la lit et s'y assit. Quand il posa une main sur l'épaule, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux.

-Ca y est, tu es rentré, marmonna Harry en se nichant dans ses bras.

-La potion pour Black, elle est presque terminée. Dans quinze jours elle sera prête.

-Merci.

Sévérus se leva et retourna dans son bureau. Après avoir prit son courage à deux mains, Harry se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le bureau de son professeur préféré. Sev corrigeait des copies.

-Tu as encore fait une interro aux deuxièmes années, mais c'est de l'abus, s'exclama Harry.

-J'attends quelqu'un après manger, j'ai mit une retenue à Colin Crivey.

-Oh, s'il te plaît Sev, je pourrai choisir la punition ?

-Non, comme tu es fatigué, tu iras te coucher le temps que j'arrive.

Harry descendit du bureau et le contourna pour aller s'installer sur les genoux de Sévérus. Il lui lança un regard qui voulait dire « cesoirjeneseraipasfatiguépourtoi ».

-Tu pourrais aussi lui enlever sa retenue ou l'envoyer chez Rusard. !

-Tiens, ce n'est pas bête ça !

Et ce fut ainsi que Colin Crivey passa la pire retenue de sa vie pendant que Harry et Sévérus jouaient au rodéo.

Rapidement, arriva le procès à Dumbledore, qui était toujours stupéfixé à Azkaban.

Ce jour-là, Drago entra le premier dans la salle pendant que Harry, Seamus, Sévérus, Remus, MacGonagall, Hagrid et Hermione attendait que l'assistant de Drago, Blaise Zabini, vienne les chercher. Dumbledore était toujours stupéfixé, dans une autre pièce, avec des détraqueurs. Drago avait prévu de le mettre sous Véritasérum si il y avait le besoin de le faire intervenir. Drago expliquait la situation aux autres membres du Magenmagot.

-Et c'est Harry Potter lui-même qui m'a demandé de vous présider pour le procès du professeur Dumbledore. Mais il y a parmi les témoins le professeurs Remus John Lupin.

-Mais c'est un loup-garou, lança quelqu'un.

-Et alors s'écria Altéa en se levant. C'est un homme très bien !

-Qui êtes vous, demanda Drago.

-Je suis Altéa Nashira. J'étais à l'école avec Remus. Il est très gentil et très intelligent !

Elle pensa en son fort intérieur « et surtout superbement bien foutu ».

-Mais ce n'est pas un homme, lâcha une femme.

-Oh que si, intervint Sicorlia, il est humain plus que vous tous réunit. Quand à sa condition, elle ne lui a certainement pas prit le cœur !

L'assemblée se tût et tous passèrent au rouge brique.

Drago leur jeta un regard noir.

-Asseyez-vous mesdemoiselles ! Donc, reprit Drago. Je tiens à préciser que durant le vote, nous ne tiendrons pas compte de la situation du professeur Lupin.

-Pourquoi, lança Rita Skeeter.

-Vous, si vous ouvrez la bouche, je vous fait sortir, Monsieur Harry Potter se porte garant du professeur Lupin. Toute personne qui ne tiendra pas compte de son témoignage sortira.

Altéa et Sicorlia se lancèrent un sourire satisfait.

-Blaise, va chercher les témoins.

Celui-ci s'exécuta. Harry, Seamus, Remus, Sévérus, Hermione, Hagrid et MacGonagall s'assirent sur le banc le plus bas.

-Je souhaite entendre Messieurs les Aurors qui ont procédé à l'arrestation, lança Drago en s'asseyant.

Harry et Seamus se levèrent et se rendirent au centre de la pièce.

-Vous êtes bien Harry James Potter et Seamus Valentin Finnigan ?

-Oui, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

-Qui vous a confier l'enquête ?

-Le chef Bowen, commença Seamus, il nous a dit que Harry avait été surprotégé par le directeur de Poudlard et qu'il avait été manipulé.

-Quel était l'ordre de mission ?

-Trouver des preuves afin d'inculper Dumbledore pour manipulation, mensonges et non assistance à personne en danger, expliqua Harry.

-A miss Hermione Granger, annonça Drago alors qu'elle allait au centre de la pièce. Vous êtes bien Hermione Sophie Granger ?

-Oui.

-Peux…pouvez-vous nous dire ce que vous savez à propos de ce que Dumbledore pensait de Har…Monsieur Potter ?

-J'ai entendu dès mon arrivée en tant que professeur que le seul but du directeur avait été de tuer Harry Potter parce qu'il était plus fort que lui alors que Harry n'avait qu'un an. Ensuite il l'a couvert pour toutes ses bêtises dans le but de lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait, comme James Potter.

-Je vous remercie, maintenant c'est au tour du professeur MacGonagall.

Hermione échangea sa place avec le professeur MacGonagall.

-Bon, on passe les présentations, vous êtes bien mon ex-prof de métamorphose ?

-Oui Monsieur Malefoy, je peux vous l'assurer car je me souviens de la fois où vous avez mis le feu à votre table.

Drago rougit. Il était certain que c'était bien son professeur de métamorphose.

-Que savez-vous professeur ?

-Le professeur Dumbledore a envoyé Monsieur Potter chez son oncle et sa tante, la sœur de Lily Potter et son mari, des moldus pour qu'il ne développe pas ses pouvoirs qui était plus grands que les siens et que ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Pourquoi témoigner contre lui alors que vous avez toujours été de son côté ?

-Quand vous vous rendez compte que la personne que vous respectez le plus à fait toutes les horreurs qu'il a fait, ça fait changer d'avis.

-Merci professeur, à vous professeur Rogue. Vous êtes bien Sévérus Sébastian Rogue ?

-Oui.

-Que pouvez-vous nous dire en ce qui vous concerne ?

-Eh bien un jour Dumbledore nous a convoqué Lucius et moi, nous a demandé d'essayer de dire au Lord Noir, sans qu'il se sente agressé, que Harry Potter était plus fort que lui. Quand il a su où étaient les Potter, il a préféré envoyer Lucius dire que Peter Pettigrow était le Gardien du Secret des Potter. Quand Black a été envoyé à Azkaban, il aurait pu le sauver, il aurait pu le sauver quand il a basculé derrière le voile, dit-il en jetant un regard à Harry.

-Bien, je voudrai entendre maintenant Rubeus Hagrid, annonça Drago. Vous êtes Monsieur Rubeus Hagrid ?

-Oui.

-Que désirez-vous dire ?

-Dumbledore est un assassin, il a renvoyé mon frère chez les Géants où il a été assassiné. Il aurait pu sauver Buck alors qu'il a préféré laisser Sirius partir avec.

-Euh…Merci. Merci, à vous Monsieur Lupin. Vous êtes bien Monsieur Remus John Lupin ?

-Tout à fait.

-Qu'avez-vous découvert sur le professeur Dumbledore ?

-Qu'il était possédé par l'ombre de Voldemort, je les ai entendu parler ensemble, Voldemort à toujours été ami avec Dumbledore, ils parlaient du bon vieux temps. Seulement, ils m'ont ensorcelé pour que je découvre ce que Harry savait et s'il pouvait le mettre à Azkaban. En fait, Dumbledore et Voldemort ont passé un pacte pour avoir tout le monde sorciers à leur pieds.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui.

-Merci beaucoup, votre témoignage confirme ce que les Aurors pensaient. Faites entrer Dumbledore, nous allons voter, avant que les personnes qui sont sensibles aux détraqueurs quittent la pièce.

Harry et Sévérus se levèrent et sortirent. Sévérus n'avait jamais été sensible aux détraqueurs, mais il voulait être avec Harry.

-Ils vont être long, demanda Harry une fois dans le couloir.

-J'espère, dit Sévérus en plaquant Harry doucement contre le mur.

-Non, quand Blaise va venir, s'il nous trouve…

Sévérus le lâcha, déçu, il avait espéré qu'il pourrait profiter de cette interruption pour se faire plaisir.

-Ca veux pas dire que je ne serai pas là ce soir, avança Harry.

-Si tu as le moral à ça ! Et puis tu t'avances beaucoup parce qu'il est quatre heures de l'après-midi.

Blaise ouvrit la porte dix minutes après.

-Ils ont délibéré. Ils vont l'emmener à Azkaban, il y restera à vie.

-OUAIS, cria Harry en sautant au cou de Sev pour l'embrasser.

Blaise leur jeta un regard étonné avant d'ajouter :

-Drago voudrait vous voir, entrez.

Ils s'exécutèrent et restèrent en plein milieu de la pièce avec Seamus.

-Désirez-vous quelque chose de particulier, demanda Drago.

Harry leva timidement la main en rougissant. Sévérus lui jeta un regard surprit, Harry allait sûrement demander à devenir le nouveau directeur de Poudlard. Oh Merlin qu'il était mignon quand il rougissait. C'était étrange, mais à chaque fois qu'il rougissait, Sévérus avait envie de lui sauter dessus et de le faire rougir encore plus, mais pas de timidité ou de gêne, mais de plaisir, c'était là que Sévérus le trouvait le plus beau

-Je voudrais placer moi-même les protections autour d'Azkaban.

-Accordé, dit Drago.

Sévérus lança un regard à Seamus. D'abord, il n'aurait jamais crut que Harry demanderait ça et ensuite, il voulait que Harry soit plus près de lui.

-Je peux vous parler Finnigan, demanda Sévérus.

Ils se mirent dans un coin et murmurèrent avec animation. Apparemment, Seamus ne voulait pas comprendre ce que le professeur Rogue voulait.

-Finnigan, ça va le faire sombrer dans une dépression, fut tout ce que Harry comprit de la conversation

Après cinq minutes, Sévérus et Seamus allèrent vers le professeur Mc Gonagall et rentamèrent une conversation qui fut plus rapide et moins animée.

-Nous demandons, fit Sévérus après être revenu au centre de la pièce. A ce que Harry Potter devienne, avec l'accord du professeur Mc Gonagall, le nouveau directeur de Poudlard.

Harry releva la tête vers Sévérus en souriant. Il avait demandé, à la place de quelque chose pour lui, quelque chose pour Harry. Il avait avant tout pensé à lui. Il était mignon. Harry l'avait toujours trouvé mignon mais ne lui avait jamais parce qu'un Rogue n'est jamais mignon, ni sentimental, un Rogue est dur et froid, sans sentiments.

Sur ordre de Drago, Harry partit avec Seamus pour Azkaban. Il devait installer les protections avant de déstupéfixer Dumbledore.

L'île étant protégée par un sort anti-transplanage, ils transplanèrent sur la côte. Ils prirent une barque qu'ils ensorcelèrent afin d'arriver lus vite sur l'île. Une fois là-bas, les détraqueurs rentèrent dans la bâtisse sombre (NDA : endroit tout noir et qui fait froid dans le dos, qui donne envie de pleurer et là-bas, les plus dur dans l'âme ont même appelé leur maman en pleurant comme des petites filles). Harry alla chercher du sang à Dumbledore, le mélangea avec le sien, de la poudre de craie et du beurre de lait de licorne. Il prononça une incantation compliquée.

_Pour celui qui est damné_

_Le sang est condamné_

_Pour celui qui l'a appliquer_

_Le droit de passage est signé_

_La craie et le lait mélangés_

_La protection est scellée_

Harry enduisit des cristaux verts du liquide obtenu. Il les dispersa aux quatre coins d'Azkaban. Un immense dôme bleu apparût au dessus de la prison, au bout de dix minutes, la barrière devint invisible.

Ils regagnèrent la côte, mais avant, Harry qui avait prévu une petite expérience, vida un petit flacon du sang de Dumbledore sur la barrière qui était un tracé jaune au sol, a peine visible. Le sang disparu au contact du mur invisible. Sur la côte, ils quittèrent la petite barque et transplanèrent au village de Pré-au-Lard. Harry se demandait comment Sirius avait pu nager sur une distance aussi grande. Enfin, il le lui demanderai quand il verrait. Si il allait le voir. Seamus le quitta aux grilles de Poudlard.

-J'aurai continué à faire équipe avec toi, dit Seamus.

-Oui, mais tu sais très bien que c'est pour Sirius que je suis devenu Auror, pour pouvoir le sauver

-Bien sûr ! J'étais au courant, le professeur Rogue m'a presque frappé, en fait, il m'a donné un coup de pied, pour que je capitule. Il avait peur pour ta santé mentale.

-J'avais cru vaguement comprendre ça.

-Alors, tu es content ?

-Très, je vais diriger Poudlard, je vais avoir le droit de punir qui je veux et quand je veux, je vais pouvoir aller faire des tours dans la forêt interdite et des sorties nocturnes et du Quidditch et tout et tout.

-Alors je suis content pour toi.

-Merci.

Harry passa les grilles sans se retourner, il n'avait aucun regret.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Mangemort et Azkaban

J **Chapitre 11 : Mangemort et Azkaban**

Il monta au bureau de l'ex-directeur et sauta sur le bureau où il s'assit. Il entendit frapper et passa par dessus le bureau avant de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil directorial.

-Entrez, dit-il en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Tu voulais me voir, demanda Sev en entrant.

-Oui, comment tu le sais ?

-Aucune idée. Alors, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Harry se leva et s'assit sur son bureau.

-Ca te dirais d'être le directeur adjoint ?

-Ouais, assez, lança Sévérus avec un vrai sourire qui faisait chaud dans le cœur à Harry.

Harry descendit du bureau et sauta au cou de Sévérus, passant ses jambes autour de la taille à Sévérus. Celui-ci recula un pied pour ne pas basculer en arrière.

-Monsieur le directeur, est ce que vous me proposez une promotion canapé ?

-Non, Sévérus, je vous propose de constater à quel point je suis heureux d'être directeur.

-Tant que ça !

-Oui.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Harry remit les pieds au sol et s'éloigna de Sévérus d'un pas.

-Oui.

-Harry, nous voulions vous voir, dit le professeur Mc Gonagall.

-A propos de quoi ?

-Eh bien, voyez-vous Filius, Hubert, Eowyn et moi, nous pensons prendre notre retraite…

Harry en restait bouche bée.

-Ne croyez pas que nous ne voulons pas que vous deveniez directeur, mais nous sommes fatigués Harry, nous avons enseigné à vos parents, nous avons combattu Vous-Savez-Qui, il a fallut vous protéger, vous aider à tenir. Faire votre éducation qui n'avait rien de très glorieuse à votre arrivée en première année puisque qu'on ne vous en avait pas donnée.

-Je comprends, dit Harry, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai vraiment vous remplacer.

-Merci Harry, mais nous souhaitons nous retirer à la fin de la semaine.

-Donc dans les deux jours qui viennent, dit Harry déçu.

Remus frappa et entra avec Altéa.

-C'est un réunion, demanda-t-il.

-Non, répondit Minerva. Merci Harry. Nous voulons partir ce soir.

-Comme vous voudrez, fit Harry en allant s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

Il ne restait plus que Remus, Altéa et Sévérus quand Harry termina sa deuxième lettre.

-Bon, Remus, que voulais-tu, demanda Harry en relevant le nez.

-Ce soir, c'est la pleine lune et Altéa veut assister à ma transformation. Est ce que tu es d'accord ?

-Tu as pris ta potion ?

-Oui.

-Mademoiselle Nashira, êtes-vous un animagus ?

-Oui, un animagus loup.

-Alors c'est d'accord, lança Harry.

Peu après, Remus et Altéa quittèrent la pièce rayonnant comme le soleil. Sévérus resta devant le bureau un moment, il était très impressionné, Harry avait beaucoup de sang froid, encore une de ses nombreuses qualités. Sévérus remarqua les deux parchemin qu'Harry avait à la main. Il le suivit curieux. Il remarqua vite que Harry le conduisait à la volière. Celui-ci demanda à Hedwige de porter ces lettres à Ron et Sicorlia Aldébaran.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as fait venir, demanda Sévérus.

-Pour profiter de ta présence, pour te parler aussi. Parce que j'ai un problème avec toi.

-Quel problème avec moi ? Tu ne veux quand même pas…NON ! Je ne suis pas d'accord !

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu n'es pas d'accord, mais tu as intérêt à devenir moins partial Monsieur le directeur-adjoint. Sinon je te remplace par Monsieur Ron Weasley.

-Maieuh…Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Et puis…

Harry l'embrassa et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, collant son front à celui de son amant.

-Allez, sois un peu gentil.

-Un Rogue n'est pas gentil.

-C'est ça, parce que tu es vraiment méchant avec moi ?

-Je verrai…

-Ah ! Je t'aime !

-Il ne te faut vraiment pas grand chose pour que tu me le dise.

-Au moins, comme ça, tu le sais ! tu pourrais me le dire, s'il te plaît !

-On verra plus tard.

Sur ces mots, Sévérus quitta la volière. Harry le poursuivit en criant.

-Professeur Sévérus Sébastian Rogue, vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça !

Harry le suivit avec beaucoup de mal jusqu'à ses appartements. La porte claqua alors qu'il était à l'autre bout du couloir. Il courut vers la porte, l'ouvrit et la repoussa après son passage avant de plaquer Sévérus au sol, la porte claqua de nouveau et Harry s'installa à califourchon sur Sévérus.

-Tu ne m'échapperas pas, dis le allez !

-Je t'ai dis on verra…

-Oui, mais c'est moi le directeur, alors dit le moi, s'il te plaît.

-Harry, tu es vraiment agaçant parfois.

-Ca fait au moins quinze jours que tu ne me l'as pas dis.

-Et alors ?

-Tu m'énerves !

Harry se leva et quitta le bureau de son amant et claqua violemment la porte derrière lui. Sévérus s'était redressé pour regarder partir Harry, il se laissa donc retomber au sol. Harry regagna son bureau.

-Maieuh, pourquoi il me dit jamais qu'il m'aime, c'est pas juste, moi je lui dis tout le temps.

Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et remonta ses pieds sur le bord pour entourer ses genoux de ses bras.

-Il ne m'aime pas, se jura Harry. Dans ce cas, il vaut mieux mourir.

Et il se mit à pleurer quand quelqu'un frappa à a porte.

-Oui ?

Un homme vêtu de noir des pieds à la tête, une cape et une cagoule noires, s'approcha. Harry se leva et plongea une main dans sa poche, sa baguette n'était plus là. Il allait vraiment mourir. Quand le mangemort s'approcha, Harry ne baissa pas les yeux, celui-ci retira son masque. C'était Lucius Malefoy.

-Pardonnes-moi Sirius, murmura Harry.

A peine Harry eut-il prononcé ces paroles qu'il subit le sortilège de l'endoloris. Il s'écroula en hurlant. Sévérus laissa courir ses mains sur le sol de pierre légèrement dénivelé. Sa main heurta une petite baguette de bois. Il plongea l'autre main dans sa poche, il avait bien la sienne, ce devait être celle de Harry. Il avait du la perdre en lui sautant dessus. Il se releva courageusement, Harry devait lui en vouloir, ça passerait ! Il passa la porte et partit en direction du bureau de Harry. Il prit tout son temps, mais Harry avait besoin de sa baguette, c'était vital !

Harry venait de subir environ son vingtième endoloris. Il sentait la raison le quitter petit à petit. Il sentit de nouveaux des lames chauffées au rouge lui transpercer le corps. Il sentit des larmes lui brûler les joues. Il se sentit englobé de ténèbres, mais la douleur était toujours présente. Il se sentait tomber, tomber, toujours plus dans les ténèbres. Finalement, la douleur le quitta. Il vit Sirius lui sourire, Sev, la première fois qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, puis tout redevint noir.

Sévérus frappa. Il frappa encore et encore. Harry ne lui répondait pas. Oh que c'était pas normal ! Sévérus rangea la baguette de Harry dans sa poche et actionna la poignée de la porte, ouvrit celle-ci et entra. Il vit le corps inerte de son amant au sol, au milieu de la pièce. Il courut vers lui, la porte toujours ouverte. Il sentit son cœur se briser, les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elles coulèrent, il ne pouvait pas se retenir, il voulait mourir, comme Harry. Il prit son corps, doucement, le serra dans ses bras. Il sentit une pression contre son torse, puis elle se relâcha et revint. Sévérus en resta incrédule, Harry était vivant.

-Allez Harry, réveilles-toi, s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, réveilles-toi !

Harry entendait vaguement une voix qui l'appelait, il s'accrocha à cette voix, elle l'empêchait de tomber, après un moment, il la reconnu, c'était la voix de Sévérus. Il l'aimait, Harry ne l'avait jamais autant aimé.

-S'il te plaît Harry, réveilles-toi, je t'aime !

Quoi, pensa Harry, je veux me réveiller, je veux le voir dans ses yeux. Je veux me réveiller !

Après plus d'un effort, il ouvrit les yeux. Il la vit, la lueur d'amour, de confiance et d'inquiétude. Il passa ses bras autour du cou à Sévérus avant de lui dire du plus fort qu'il put, dans un murmure :

-Redis-le !

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…

Sévérus l'embrassa et l'aida à s'asseoir.

-Ca va ?

-Je m'en tirerais !

-Aller, viens, je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie.

-Est ce vraiment nécessaire, demanda Harry.

-Euh…oui !

Sévérus lui mit sa baguette dans la poche, l'aida à se lever et le dirigea avec douceur vers l'infirmerie. Harry se sentait déjà mieux, bien que légèrement tendu ( NDA : si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !). Harry eut l'énorme bonheur, qui ne dura pas, de voir Seamus courir vers lui en criant :

-Harry, Harry, appela Seamus en s'arrêtant près d'eux. Ca va Harry ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Bon, je venais vous dire que Dumbledore à prit Azkaban en otage. Harry, il faut le restupéfixer.

-Ok, j'arrive.

-Oh que non ! Tu passes d'abord à l'infirmerie, lâcha Sévérus.

-Pas le temps, il peut supprimer les protections, s'écria Harry.

Il suivit Seamus alors que Sévérus entrait dans l'infirmerie. Quand ils atteignirent les grilles de Poudlard, Sévérus apparaissait, il s'approcha d'Harry et lui tendit une fiole.

-Pas le temps !

-Eh bien, le temps, tu vas le prendre, lança Sévérus en l'immobilisant.

Il le força à boire la potion. Harry tomba à genou en toussant. Il était vrai que maintenant il se sentait parfaitement bien, mais cette potion avait un goût abominable. Il se releva et transplana directement sur la côte. Avant de changer un pierre en portoloin. Quand il retrouva le sol et les couleurs, Dumbledore était devant la prison.

-Harry, je t'attendais, je veux que tu me vois m'évader.

-Alors là, ça m'étonnerais !

Sévérus et Seamus venaient d'arriver et voyait le halo de pouvoir se déployer autour des deux sorciers.

-Vous savez, c'est moi qui suis directeur, Mc Gonagall a démissionné, elle a donné sa retraite.

-Tu mens !

Dumbledore était hors de lui. Le gamin était vraiment un menteur de première, hein Dumbledore, bien sûr Voldy !

-Si, si, je vous assure, même que Sévérus est le nouveau directeur adjoint !

-Mais est ce que ce gamin stupide dira un jour la vérité ?

-Venez la chercher, la vérité, défia Harry.

Dumbledore s'avança vers Harry, il allait croiser la ligne jaune dans dix, neuf, huit, sept, six, cinq, quatre, … il faudrait que je me recule pensa Harry…trois, …il va y avoir l'impacte… deux… Au secours…un…Sévérus…

Dumbledore heurta la ligne jaune et vola en éclats. Il se mit à pleuvoir du sang. Harry se tourna vers Sévérus, et il remarqua qu'il ne pleuvait pas que du sang, mais aussi des morceau de corps sanglants qui avait toutes les tailles entre les gouttes de sang et cinq centimètres. Des poils et des cheveux tombaient légèrement avec le tout dans un bain sanglant alors que les pierres se recouvraient du liquide vermillon et que des flaques de sang se formaient par endroit. Soudain, Sévérus attrapa Harry par la taille et la tête et le tira vers lui. Deux chaussures frôlèrent Harry. Celui-ci se recula au moment où un œil tombait sur la robe de Sévérus et roulait aux pieds de Seamus. Le sang tombait en gouttes éparse, comme une averse de pluie légère, sur les dix mètres qui entouraient le lieu de l'impacte. Le teint de Seamus était déjà pâle, mais il passa au verdâtre. Apparemment, il n'eut pas le temps de se pencher assez, parce qu'il vomit sur le bas de sa robe et il revomit environ deux fois dans les dix minutes qui suivirent. La première (NDA : qui est en fait la deuxième pour ceux qui suivent) parce qu'un doigt tomba dans le col de sa veste en laissant une marque de sang sur son passage et que personne, ni Harry, ni Sévérus, ne se porta volontaire pour le lui hotter. La deuxième fois, ce fut parce que le cœur, battant encore, tomba entre Harry et Sévérus. Il arrêta enfin de pleuvoir le sang de Dumbledore. Sévérus contempla le résultat. Le sang s'était mélangé à la terre et au sable qui se trouvaient entre les rochers pour former une bouillie à le couleur cramoisie, il y avait les repas que Seamus avait rendu, le doigt et l'œil qui traînaient près du cœur encore palpitant. La marrée commença à remonter alors qu'une grosse averse commençait à tomber et que le cœur continuait à battre inlassablement au milieu du sang et des morceaux de chairs sur lesquels ils étaient obligé de marcher. La pluie devint plus drue, une vrai pluie diluvienne. Sévérus enleva sa veste, attira Harry à lui et la tendit au dessus de leurs têtes. Après un moment, Sévérus proposa à Seamus de les rejoindre. Celui-ci accepta d'un petit sourire, il était encore très pâle. Ils furent bientôt dans l'eau jusqu'aux pieds.

-Il faudrait penser à partir, lança Harry alors que la pluie passait au travers de la toile de la veste à Sévérus.

-Je suis d'accord, approuva Sev qui se prenait toute l'eau sur la tête, mais cette île est protégée avec un sortilège anti-transplanage, il nous faut un portoloin. Quelque chose de discret.

-Pour ce qu'il y a sur cette île, lança Seamus.

-On pourrait prendre l'œil, proposa Harry.

Seamus devint pâle et Sévérus lui appuya dans le dos pour le pencher et éviter qu'il ne vomisse sur lui ou sur son amant.

-Il y a le doigt sinon, ajouta Sévérus

Seamus qui venait de relever le nez devint encore plus pâle.

-Tu crois qu'on peut faire un portoloin avec un truc qui bouge encore, demanda Harry.

-Je crois que c'est faisable, dit Sévérus.

-On pourrait prendre le cœur alors.

Seamus se pencha pour vomir alors que Harry quittait le dessous de la veste de son amant pour courir après le cœur palpitant toujours, emporté par une vague.

-Harry, appela Sévérus, reviens !

Une tempête commençait et les vagues violentes avaient déjà nettoyé l'horreur qui s'était produite. Sévérus confia sa veste à Seamus quand Harry fut engloutit par une vague aussi haute que lui. Quand ils revinrent après s'être prit quelques vagues, Harry leur montra qu'il avait ramassé une pierre.

-C'est pour faire un portoloin, cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit des vagues qui venaient se fendre sur les rochers de l'île d'Azkaban.

Il changea la pierre et ils se retrouvèrent devant les grilles de Poudlard sous une légère neige qui tombait malgré un automne encore bien présent (NDA ; ne vous étonnez pas, ils ont début novembre et vu l'altitude, je vous jure qu'ils ont de la chance que ce ne soit pas une averse qu'ils aient !).

Seamus transplana alors que Harry et Sévérus regagnaient le hall en frissonnant.

-On va où, demanda Harry une fois là.

-Mes appartements sont plus près, dit Sévérus, et on va aller prendre une douche.

-D'accord.

Ils arrivèrent dans les appartements de Sévérus où ils gagnèrent la salle de bain et se déshabillèrent en trois tours de mains. Le voyant frissonner, Sévérus prit Harry dans ses bras. Ils finirent tout de même sous la douche.

-Ce n'est pas assez chaud, dit Sev.

-Non, mais tu plaisantes, tu veux être à point en sortant ou quoi !

-Bah, mets à le température que tu veux.

Quand Harry eu quitté la douche en l'embrassant, Sévérus laissa couler une eau beaucoup plus chaude sur son corps. Sévérus quitta enfin la douche et ne prit pas la peine de s'habiller. Il se coucha directement, nu. Harry le regarda incrédule.

-Tu te couches déjà ?

-Je suis crevé et j'ai un mal de tête horrible.

-Prends une potion, proposa Harry en lui caressant distraitement les cheveux.

-La potion, s'exclama Sévérus en se levant, nouant de nouveau sa serviette autour de la taille.

Il courut à son bureau. Harry le suivit et s'assit sur la table à côté de lui et de son chaudron, une couverture à la main. Sévérus éternua peu après. Harry lui passa la couverture sur les épaules.

-Tu pourrais éviter de cracher dans ma potion ?

-Oui.

Comme Sévérus voulait se coucher tôt, Harry alla aux cuisines pour leur chercher quelque chose à manger. Quand il revint, Sev s'occupait toujours de la potion, les joues rougies.

-Ca va, demanda Harry.

-Boui.

-Tu as finit ? Parce qu'on serait mieux dans ta chambre.

-Elle zera pien brête dans deux jours, HATCHA !

-Sev, tu es malade, viens, je vais m'occuper de toi.

Harry prit Sévérus par la main et le reconduisit dans le lit. Il le coucha, le couvrit et le laissa se servir sur la plateau pendant que lui-même se couchait après s'être déshabillé. Il entoura Sévérus de ses bras après un moment. Ils s'endormirent peu après.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Sirius II, le retour

J **Chapitre 12 : Sirius II, Le retour.**

En se levant le lendemain, Harry réalisa que le corps contre le sien était beaucoup plus chaud que d'habitude. Sévérus était malade, il avait de la fièvre. Harry le réveilla puis l'aida à enfiler vaguement quelque chose ( un t-shirt avec un caleçon). Il monta ensuite à l'infirmerie et découvrit une Altéa débordée.

-Pourquoi est ce que cette infirmerie est dans cet état, demanda Harry.

-Je n'étais pas là cette nuit pour accueillir les victimes de l'épidémie de grippe et beaucoup de cas ce sont aggravés.

-Passez aux appartements de Sévérus quand vous aurez le temps, il est malade.

Harry quitta l'infirmerie sur ces mots et gagna la Grande Salle. Il se leva après son petit déjeuner et attendit le silence.

-Voilà, annonça-t-il. Pendant que vous êtes ici pour la plupart, je tiens à vous dire que le professeur Rogue est malade, il ne pourra pas assurer ses cours jusqu'à son rétablissement.

-Monsieur, lança Eiden Weasley, vous êtes sérieux ?

-Bien sûr.

-OUAIS, fut l'unanime réaction des élèves.

-Excusez moi, mais ne vous faites pas trop d'illusions parce que c'est moi qui vais le remplacer.

Ils reprirent tous leur petit déjeuner avant de quitter petit à petit le Grande Salle déçu. Harry put passer voir Sévérus et constata qu'Altéa était avec lui, lui dormait.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Il sera remit demain.

-Comment ça va avec Remus ?

Elle rougit.

-Euh, ça va.

-Vous n'avez pas saisit ma question. Est ce que vous êtes ensembles et puis est ce que vous avez des projets ?

-Eh bien, oui, nous sommes ensemble et puis nous n'avons pas de projets pour durer.

-Ah, merci d'avoir répondu à ma question, vous n'étiez pas obligée (NDA : un peu quand même !) Je repasserai le voir après les cours.

Il fit entrer les élèves à Sev dans la classe.

-Bon, je vais faire l'appel.

Il s'exécuta et regarda les élèves.

-Voilà, je n'es jamais été très doué en potion, mais nous avons tous nos faiblesses. Nous allons donc parler de ce qui vous plaira. Posez vos questions.

Toute sa journée se déroula ainsi. A trois heures, il fut dans les appartements de son amant qui était debout devant son chaudron.

-Sévérus Sébastian Rogue, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Ta potion et puis je suis guérit.

Harry s'approcha de lui, posa une main sur son torse et l'autre sur le bas de son dos.

-Et si on allait se coucher.

-Il est trois heures Harry, fit observer Sévérus.

-Maieuh…

Sévérus leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à sa potion qui serait prête le surlendemain. Il termina ce qu'il avait commencé et invita Harry à le rejoindre en lui tendant la main. Harry lui sauta dessus, commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Sévérus reprit rapidement le dessus. Harry cambra les reins en rejetant la tête en arrière avec un gémissement alors que Sévérus était à la base de son cou.

-Non, l'arrêta Harry, mais Sévérus reprit rapidement là où il en était. Oh Sev !…Arrêtes !

Harry le repoussa.

-Hé, c'est toi…

-On essaie dans mon bureau.

Sévérus s'en foutait complètement. Le lieu ne le gênait pas, Harry pouvait bien choisir. Donc il s'exécutèrent. Deux jours après, Sévérus mit la potion dans un flacon de verre qu'il avait rendu incassable. Harry lui avait prit la potion avec un sourire un peu inquiet. Ils allèrent à Pré-au-Lard où Harry poussa un soupir d'appréhension avant de transplaner dans le couloir du département des Mystères. Le chef Bowen les attendait.

-Le nouveau président du Magenmagot est Drago Malefoy. Il a décidé d'innocenter Sirius Black et vous autorise à rester le temps qu'il faudra.

-Ouais, dit Harry.

Une fois que Sicorlia fut arrivée avec Remus, Harry noua une fine ficelle autour de la potion et de la baguette. Ils furent conduit dans la salle de l'arcade et Remus, Sicorlia et Harry tendirent leurs mains à Sévérus qui sortit un canif. Il fit couler chacun de leur sang sur un parchemin qui s'en imbiba. Avant de lancer la potion, Sévérus mit le parchemin autour de la potion et de la baguette.

Harry commença à faire les cents pas. Le chef Bowen était parti. Sévérus était assit entre Remus et Sicorlia. Cela faisait une demi-heure que Harry tournait en rond comme un hippogriffe en cage.

-Arrêtes, lâcha Sévérus excédé. Arrêtes Harry, assieds-toi !

-Comment pouvez-vous rester aussi calme ? Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas moi !

Sévérus se leva en s'appuyant sur ses genoux, alla vers Harry, l'immobilisa et l'assit.

-Merci Harry, j'aime quand tu as de la sollicitude, ironisa Sev alors que Harry lui lançait un regard noir en croisant les jambes.

A peine Sévérus eut-il reposé son petit derrière diablement sexy sur le banc que Harry refaisait les cents pas. Sévérus soupira, leva les yeux au ciel en grognant. Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils attendaient là et Harry faisait toujours les cents pas, inlassable.

-Bon, ça suffit, dit Sévérus en se relevant, il va creuser une tranchée et Black serait bien capable de retourner derrière ce foutu voile en se prenant les pieds dans le trou.

Il saisit Harry et la porta à son épaule avant de mettre en équilibre dessus en lui tenant les jambes pour l'empêcher de tomber.

-Laisses-moi, dit Harry en tapant des poings dans son dos et avec les pieds sur son torse.

-Oh que non, répondit Sev en l'asseyant de nouveau.

Pour avoir une solution radicale et éviter que son amant ne transforme la salle en champs de bataille, Sévérus s'assit sur ses genoux.

-Pousses-toi, ordonna Harry.

Sévérus ne bougea pas.

-Je suis le directeur, je t'ordonnes de bouger, dégage !

-Mais arrêtes Har…

Sévérus se tût, Sicorlia et Remus arrêtèrent de se foutrent d'eux.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, demanda Harry.

Il poussa violemment Sévérus qui tomba au sol. Une lumière verte entourait le voile, la lueur passa au marron avant de devenir bleue. Et soudain Harry le vit, lui, grand et brun, il tombait en arrière, il allait toucher le sol, ça faisait cinq ans que cette scène aurait dû avoir lieu. IL toucha le sol. Harry sauta au dessus de Sévérus et courut auprès du corps inerte.

-Sirius !

-Patmol, s'écrièrent Sicorlia et Remus.

Ils se retinrent de rejoindre Harry, il faillait qu'il profite de Sirius, c'est lui qui avait toujours cru à son retour.

-Enervatum !

Sirius ouvrit ses yeux magnifiquement bleus nuit et en voyant Harry, il fronça les sourcils, se leva et plongea sa main dans sa poche pour se défendre.

-Sirius, dit Harry d'un ton suppliant.

-Arrêtes, je sais de quoi tu es capable !

La voix de Sirius sonnait comme une condamnation. Il traitait Harry en ennemi. Harry se demandait pourquoi. Pourquoi est ce qu'il me déteste ? Je suis venu le sortir du voile pour qu'on soit ensemble et lui, il le rejetait. Sirius le détestait. Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il pleura. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, il voulait mourir. Encore, se dit-il.

-Mais je t'aime, dit Harry. Tu pars et quand tu reviens tu ne m'aimes plus.

Sirius ne savait plus où il en était. Il regarda la salle et constata que c'était bien celle qu'il avait quitté après avoir mit sa baguette dans sa poche et bu la potion qui l'accompagnait. Harry, son Harry qu'il avait bercé pendant un an entier, lui avait jeté un Avada Kedavra qu'il avait évité en sautant au travers du voile. Et là, il se réveillait et Harry lui disait qu'il l'aimait.

-Tu es qui, demanda Sirius en constatant la présence se Remus, Sicorlia Aldébaran et Sévérus Rogue.

Harry était seul quand il avait essayé de le tuer.

-Maieuh, je suis ton filleul. Je veux le vrai Sirius, celui qui m'aimait, celui qui voulait que j'habite chez lui, cria Harry.

Sévérus s'approcha de Harry et le prit dans ses bras.

-Je nage en pleine pensine, s'écria Sirius. Est ce que je suis chez moi, là où je suis né, où mon frère est mort, où l'Ordre du Phénix se réunit chez moi et où James est mort, où les Maraudeurs ont existé et où je déteste Snivelly ?

-Oui, approuva Sévérus.

-Et pourquoi tu touches mon filleul chéri, enlèves tes sales pattes !

-Ouais, cria Harry en sautant au cou à Sirius. Je t'aime !

Sévérus eu un truc dans le cœur. Quelque chose qui s'approchait de …Oh ! Merlin, je suis…Jaloux ! Remus et Sicorlia prirent Sirius dans leurs bras.

-Euh, fit Harry au bout d'un moment. Assieds-toi Sirius, depuis que tu es partit, le monde a changé. Déjà, Voldemort est mort.

Sirius hocha la tête. Il comprenait que du temps s'était écoulé de ce côté du voile puisque vingt ans avait passé de l'autre côté, sauf que de l'autre côté, Voldemort était toujours vivant et contrôlait le monde et que tout le monde voulait le tuer, il avait été pendant des années le seul sur qui il avait pu compter.

-Je suis devenu Auror et ensuite j'ai mit Dumbledore à Azkaban et il est mort. IL était possédé par Voldemort. Maintenant, c'est moi qui dirige Poudlard et tu vas y rester le temps de te réhabituer.

-Mais…commença Sirius.

-Tu as été innocenté par Drago Malefoy. Il a retourné sa veste. Quand a Sévérus et moi, on est ensemble comme Remus est avec Altéa, expliqua doucement Harry.

-Il va me falloir du temps, avoua Sirius. Mais comment, comment… ?

Sirius montrait Rogue de la main.

-Il l'a protégé Sirius, tu lui en veux parce qu'il est vivant et pas papa. Parce que tu penses que Sévérus méritait plus de mourir que papa. C'est grâce à lui que papa a sut qu'il fallait prendre un Gardien du Secret.

-Je sais.

Sirius fit un récapitulatif, finalement ses sentiments envers Rogue restait mitigés.

-Il a empêché un mangemort de Dumbledore de me tuer, il m'a protégé Sirius, il t'a fait revenir. Pour que vous soyez à moi tous les deux.

-Qui, demanda Sirius. Le type qui a fait ça pour nous, je l'embrasse.

-Bah, c'est Sev, avoua Harry.

-Alors je vas juste lui serrer la main, dit Sirius en passant à l'action. Merci Sévérus.

-C'est pour Harry que je l'ai fait.

-Non, tu n'as pas compris. Je ne te remercie pas que pour ça, mais aussi pour James, pour avoir été là quand je n'y était pas. Tu sais, ça fait mal de perdre un frère.

-Je sais ce que c'est, avoua Sévérus en se souvenant de son propre frère tué par Voldemort et lui-même qui aurait dû le faire avait eu droit à l'endoloris.

-Ouah, lâcha Remus en consultant sa montre. Je rêve ! Sévérus Rogue et Sirius Black se parlent depuis dix minutes sans se lancer aucune remarque cinglante, aucune insulte…Exploit !

-Je crois que nous allons nous tolérer, affirma Rogue.

-Après tout, nous avons des amis en commun, ajouta Sirius.

-On rentre à Poudlard, proposa Harry en faisant un mégacâlinou à Sirius.

-Oui, approuva Sirius.

Ils regagnèrent le couloir et Sirius remarque que rien n'avait changé en…en…Combien déjà ? C'était vrai que cela faisait vingt ans de l'autre côté du voile, mais ici, il s'était forcement passé moins de temps parce que Harry n'avait pas changé tant que ça.

-Ca fait combien de temps ?

-De, demanda Harry.

-Que je suis parti.

-Un peu plus de cinq ans.

Sirius remarqua tout de suite que Harry n'aimait pas parler de cette période de sa vie. Cinq ans tout seul, à devoir vivre sans soutient et seuls ces dernier mois avait été moins dure parce que son pire ennemi l'avait épaulé. Pire ennemi, qui juste en passant était devenu son amant.


	13. Chapter 13

_petite note de l'auteur:_

_Quand c'est moi qui écrit, je le ferais toujours en italique. Ensuite,désolé pour le retard,mais il faut que je vous explique. C'est le premier chapitre que je publie sur ce site parce que j'avais pas internet chez moi. Alors c'est A-nox qui le faisait. Donc je savais pas le faire, mais en plus, A-nox à perdu sa connexion alors j'ai demandé à un auteur sympa de me dire comment on fait et me voilà ! Ensuite, merci à tous pourvas reviews._

_ Sirius Orion Black_

**Chapitre 13 : Une petite dispute, retour à Poudlard 1976**

Ils étaient à Poudlard, il était tard, ils étaient dans la Grande Salle. Seuls Harry et Sirius étaient encore debout, en train de parler. Il était quatre heures du matin. Sévérus surgit dans la pièce en caleçon.

-Bon, vous avez finit ?

-Bah Sev ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici dans cette tenue, demanda Harry. Imagines si un de tes élèves te surprends.

-Je m'en fiche, il est quatre heures du matin, c'est l'heure de dormir !

Sirius regardait Sévérus avec incrédulité. Il était jaloux ou quoi ! Non, il se sentait seul ! Sirius se mit à pouffer. Harry devait avoir eu la même idée car il se mit à rire.

-Je l'emmènes à ses appartements et j'arrive, prévint Harry.

Harry conduisit Sirius à ses appartements. Il aida on parrain à se coucher, lui fit un gros câlin avant de quitter la chambre. Une fois dans les cachots, il monta au pied du lit et le remonta à quatre pattes. Il murmura doucement à l'oreille du corps couché sous le sien :

-Je suis rentrer mon cœur !

-C'est pas trop tôt, dit Sévérus en se retournant.

Harry secoua doucement la tête, descendit du lit et se déshabilla avant de se glisser entre les draps.

-Tu ne voudrais pas faire un effort, demanda Harry après un temps.

-Un effort pour quoi ?

-Pour bien t'entendre avec Sirius.

Sévérus laissa échapper un soupir. Harry, exaspéré, se tourna vers la porte, montrant son dos à Sévérus et s'endormit.

-Il abuse, il me demande la lune là, s'exclama Sev.

Finalement, il mit les bras autour de la taille à Harry pour enfin trouver le sommeil.

Il courait, Harry était derrière, il brandissait sa baguette, il ne voulait pas mourir, il voulait…il voulait…Il voulait son Harry, celui qu'il aimait, celui qui ressemblait à James. Un éclair vert arriva vers lui, il allait mourir…dans dix secondes, il voulait encore voir son filleul, neuf, …et il voulait surtout Sicorlia, toute entière, toute à lui et…une seconde…et…il se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Sirius se rallongea. Il resta dans son lit à se tourner et à se retourner pendant une heure. Finalement, il se leva et gagna les cachots. Il entra, sans frapper, dans les appartements de Sévérus. Il jeta un coup d'œil et remarqua que le tas de corps enchevêtrer était en fait Harry et Sévérus. Il trouva sans mal lequel des deux était Harry et le secoua doucement. Harry se réveilla, jeta un regard à Sévérus qui dormait encore et reporta son attention sur Sirius en baillant.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-J'ai rêvé que tu allais me tuer.

-Tu veux dormir avec nous, proposa Harry.

Sirius hocha la tête.

-Attends.

Harry chercha deux pièces de tissus au sol. Il enfila son caleçon puis plongea sous la couverture pour enfiler le sien à Sévérus. Sirius comprit vaguement ses marmonnements « SevtafinidebougerSiriusvaêtretraumatisésiltevoittoutnu ». Harry émergea enfin.

-Wouah, c'était sport ! Attends encore deux minutes.

Harry poussa Sévérus avec un « Dégages sinon je vais tomber ». Il réussit enfin à mettre son amant à l'autre bout du lit. Harry s'allongea tout contre Sev et ouvrit les draps pour inviter Sirius à prendre place. Sirius se coucha aux côté de Harry qui se blottit dans ses bras alors que Sévérus, seul, dans le froid de sa place, trouva à tâtons son amant pour se recoucher à moitié dessus, les bras autour de sa taille. Sirius et Harry passèrent une fin de nuit agréable. Harry s'endormit en pensant que cette nuit au moins, il les avait tous les deux pour lui tout seul. C'était peut-être égoïste, mais comme Sirius et Sévérus ne semblaient pas vouloir faire d'efforts, il en profiterait un maximum. Deux heures plus tard, Harry fut réveillé par un cri.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous dans mon lit Black ?

Suivit d'un :

-La ferme, je veux dormir !

Harry ouvrit les yeux et fût survolé par un oreiller qui s'écrasa sur la tête à Sévérus. Celui-ci enjamba doucement Harry et poussa violemment Sirius du lit.

-Dégages, qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

-Harry était d'accord, lança Sirius.

-Quoi ! C'est pas possible Harry, tu n'as pas fait ça quand même ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Sirius et Sévérus se hurlaient déjà dessus comme quoi seul l'un d'eux avait le droit de dormir avec lui.

-C'est MON amant !

-Oui, mais c'est MON filleul !

Plus que déçu, mais aussi fâché, Harry se leva sans que les deux hommes ne le voient. Il s'habilla et leur dit sur le pas de la porte :

-Tant que vous ne vous entendrez pas, je ne veux plus vous voir.

Devant l'air ébahit de Sirius et la tête horrifiée de Sévérus, il ajouta :

-Ni l'un, ni l'autre !

Et il quitta la pièce, alla à la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner alors que Ron entrait.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, demanda Harry.

-Mal réveillé Monsieur le directeur ? Je suis venu pour le poste de botanique.

-Je l'avais oublié celui-là ! Si tu es d'accord, tu me le dis, je l'annonce, et tu commences demain.

-Et moi ?

-Histoire de la Magie, idem ! Sicorlia, si vous pouviez dire à Sirius de prendre le poste de professeur d'enchantements, je vous remercie !

-Je suis d'accord, annonça Ron.

-Moi aussi, ajouta Sicorlia.

-Bien, faite comme je vous l'ai demandé.

Harry commença par annoncer les nouvelles aux élèves, et il étaient presque tous partis quand Sévérus et Sirius entrèrent dans le Grande Salle.

-Harry, dit Sévérus, tu ne peux pas me…

-Je ne veux rien savoir, et je ne veux pas vous voir tant que vous ne serez pas main dans la main.

Sévérus leva les yeux au ciel et parti. Il n'avait plus faim, il déprimait.

Une semaine s'écoula…puis deux…puis…

-NOM DE DIEU ! PAR LA BARBE DE MERLIN ! J'ENLEVE SEPT CENTS POINTS A GRYFFONDOR !

De son bureau, Harry entendait les cris qui provenaient des cachots. Harry décida de descendre avant que Sévérus n'ai commit un meurtre, dans son école, ça ferait tâche. Quand il entra, la salle était silencieuse, Sévérus était derrière son bureau et un élève de sixième année était en train de pleurer. Harry alla directement à lui.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?

-Il a crié fort parce que j'ai mit le feu à mon parchemin. Il m'a enlevé sept cents points.

-Sévérus Rogue, pourquoi est ce que tu as hurlé comme ça ?

Sévérus lui jeta un regard affamé, depuis quinze jours, Sévérus n'avait plus vu les courbes du corps à Harry, il le connaissait si bien qu'il rêvait qu'il était nu devant lui la nuit. Harry se demanda s'il lui avait manqué tant qua ça. A ce moment, Harry se souvint des caresses brûlantes, du souffle chaud, des baisers…

-Tout le monde dehors, lâcha Harry.

Tous les élèves sortirent croyant que le directeur allait régler le problème, mais le directeur allait régler SON Problème avec un P majuscule. Il alla vers le professeur de potion qui le dévorait du regard et il lui dit deux mots :

-Prends-moi.

Sévérus le regarda d'un air incrédule avant de sauter sur le directeur. Et il le prit…Harry fut entendu à travers tout Poudlard ( NDA : il crie « Sévérus » alors tout le monde sait que Sev au moins se tape quelqu'un, et un bruit court à Poudlard sur le mystérieux partenaire).

Sirius n'en croyait pas les rumeurs. Bien que Harry continue à ne plus lui parler, ni à Sévérus, il avait supplié Sévérus de le prendre.

Harry dormait dans ses appartements, seul, dans son lit. Depuis qu'il avait laissé Sévérus la prendre et qu'il avait cru mourir de plaisir, il s'était dit, qu'il le ferait attendre encore. Pourtant, il voulait que Sirius et Sévérus soient bien ensemble et qu'ils puissent parfois être tous les trois. C'est pourquoi, après une nouvelle semaine de frustration, Sévérus gagna le bureau de Sirius.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, demanda Sirius.

-Il faut parler de Harry !

-Ensemble, s'étonna Sirius. Assieds-toi !

Sévérus s'exécuta.

-On a eu un problème avant qu'il ne soit directeur et un quand il venait juste de l'être. Le premier, c'est que Harry tient tellement à toi qu'il s'est drogué aux détraqueurs pour te voir, c'est Remus qui m'a demandé de régler le problème avec lui. Je l'ai fait, le second, c'est que Harry à faillit mourir dans mes bras, juste après que le potion ait été mise sur le feu.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, demanda Sirius inquiet.

-Il a été attaqué par un mangemort.

-QUOI !

-Il faut envoyer ce sale type à Azkaban, le punir, dit Sev.

Sirius le regarda un moment dans les yeux.

-Tu l'aimes, demanda Sirius.

-Bien sûr !

-Est ce que tu sais qui est ce mangemort ?

-Non, Harry ne me l'a pas dit. Je voulais ton avis pour utiliser la légilimancie sur lui et trouver qui c'est !

-Je vais y penser, il faudra voir, je passerais à tes appartements ce soir.

-D'accord !

Sévérus quitta Sirius et retourna à ses appartements. Il allait être l'heure de manger et la seule chose qu'il pourrait faire, ce serait de mater Harry à mort. Une fois dans son bureau, il regarda instinctivement vers le bureau pour vérifier que Harry n'y était pas assit. Sirius avait l'air soucieux. Harry avait remarqué que si Sirius n'appelait plus Sévérus Snivellus, celui-ci ne l'appelait plus Black, mais Sirius. C'était bon pour lui qu'ils se rapprochent.

Après le dîner, Sévérus et Sirius gagnèrent les appartements du maître des potions. Ils s'assirent sur le lit pour ne pas être dérangé. Finalement, ils s'endormirent sur place.

A suivre...

_Les trois mots que je hais. Non, mais c'est vrai, c'est les mots qu'on croise le plus souvent...A plus_


	14. Chapter 14:Résolution du complot

J **Chapitre 14 : Résolution du complot**

Une heure après, la porte s'entrouvrit et Harry entra, les voyant tous les deux et mignons comme tout, il les déshabilla. Sirius en t-shirt et caleçon alors que Sévérus était tout à fait nu. Harry, en caleçon, se glissa entre les deux avant de les couvrir et de s'endormir là.

Le lendemain, Harry était bien. Il entendait murmurer doucement autour de lui.

-Vas-y !

-Mais non, il dort, ça va le réveiller

-Tu verras bien, fais-le !

-Mmh…d'accord, dit Sévérus réticent.

Harry entendit un mot de la douce voix à Sévérus avant qu'un souffle d'air ne le touche, il se vit la première fois avec Sévérus sur le bureau, il vit le retour de Sirius…il arriva un moment où il vit Lucius Malefoy, il sentit la douleur.

-ARRETES, cria Harry en se redressant.

Harry sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Sirius avait un air accablé et Sévérus se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

-Allez Harry, dit Sévérus en le prenant dans ses bras en même temps que Sirius, ça va aller !

Harry se laissa doucement bercer puis se mit à rire.

-Quoi, demanda doucement Sirius.

-Il vous a fallu un mois pour que je puisse avoir ça !

-Quoi, demanda Sévérus.

-Vous deux. Je vous veux tous les deux, toi Sirius comme mon parrain, comme tu as toujours été, et toi…je te veux tout court.

-Ca à le mérite d'être clair et franc, lâcha Sévérus.

Harry enfouit sa tête dans les draps et embrassa le bas ventre à Sévérus.

-Dis, donc, tu lui en as appris des choses !

-La ferme Sirius !

-Oh, ne recommencez pas ou je pars, menaça Harry.

-Non, s'empressèrent de dire Sirius et Sévérus en l'attrapant chacun par un bras.

Harry se rassit et aplatit la couverture sur Sev. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil qui se trouvait à côté de Sévérus et vit huit heures et demi.

-On va déjeuner, proposa Harry.

-D'accord !

Sévérus allait se lever, mais Harry le rattrapa.

-Vas prendre ta douche en premier Sirius.

-Ca va, j'ai compris. Il faut que je prenne tout mon temps ?

-Comme tu veux, répondit Sévérus.

Alors que Sirius entrait dans la salle de bain, Sévérus et Harry se laissèrent retomber sur le matelas. Harry se blottit dans les bras à Sévérus en riant doucement.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je t'aime !

-Moi aussi…je t'aime.

En souriant, Harry se remit à califourchon sur Sévérus et s'allongea sur lui. Sévérus le décala parce qu'il avait ses cheveux dans les yeux. Et au bout d'un moment :

-Tu me laisses mettre un caleçon, demanda Sévérus.

Harry retrouva sa place et regarda Sev. Sirius sortit de la salle de bain.

-On y va à deux, proposa Harry.

Sévérus entra dans la salle de bain avec Harry pendant que Sirius montait à la Grande Salle. Quand ils rejoignirent Sirius, Sévérus et ce dernier se mirent à discuter avec beaucoup d'acharnement.

-Vous parlez de quoi, demanda Harry.

-Nous, demanda Sirius en échangeant un regard avec son récent complice, de rien !

-C'est ça, continuez donc à comploter !

-COMPLOTER, s'étouffa Sévérus, NOUS ! Tu rêves Monsieur le directeur.

-A d'autres, ironisa Harry.

Harry se demandait ce que mijotait Sirius et Sévérus. Pourquoi tout faire dans son dos ? Pourquoi ne pas lui en parler ? Pourquoi le mettre sous légilimancie ?

Harry faisait les cents pas dans son bureau depuis une heure. Il se posait des questions. Quelqu'un frappa.

-Entrez. Ah Sirius !

-Sev et moi, on voudrait un journée, la même.

-Non, cria Harry, non, non et non et renon !

-Allez Harry, s'il te plaît, supplia Sirius.

-Je vais réfléchir.

-Merci.

-Ca ne veux pas dire oui.

-D'accord.

Le soir-même, Harry réalisa que Sev arrivait toujours après lui depuis quelques temps.

-J'étais avec Sirius.

-Encore, tu le lâches plus !

-Monsieur le directeur serrait-il…jaloux, demanda Sévérus à deux centimètres du visage à Harry.

- Oui, tu ne restes qu'avec lui depuis que tu m'as fait de la légilimancie.

- Il ne faut pas que tu penses ça, dit Sévérus. C'est toi que j'aime et …et Sirius et moi, on est en train de faire quelque chose pour toi. Si vraiment je voulais te tromper, je serais encore dans ses bras.

- Tais-toi !

Harry avait dit cela d'un ton suppliant en enfouissant la tête dans un oreiller.

- Harry…

Sévérus posa une main sur l'épaule à Harry. Harry le prit dans ses bras en pleurant.

- Promets…promets que tu ne me laisseras pas tout seul !

Sévérus le regarda étonné.

- Je…je te le promets.

Sévérus pensa alors qu'il était temps de montrer au Gryffondor tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.

- Je t'aime, lâcha Sévérus en essayant de reprendre son souffle, allongé sur Harry.

Ils avaient les corps enchevêtrés et luisant de sueur. Sévérus était encore en Harry. Il était onze heures et demi et ils étaient dimanche matin. Sévérus avait fait l'amour à Harry toute la nuit. Sévérus se coucha à côté de l'homme de sa vie.

- Trente-huit, annonça Harry.

- Trente-huit quoi ?

- Trente-huit fois.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- J'ai compté.

- Super, on voit que tu t'occupes.

- Mais non, avant de perdre le fil, c'est à dire a peu près …là, je rajoute un.

- Ah !

- Tu saignes.

- Où ?

- Là ! Dans le dos, dit Harry en léchant une goutte du liquide rouge.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas me griffer toujours au même endroit.

Devant le regard de Harry, il ajouta :

- Je ne l'avais même pas sentit.

Le directeur et son adjoint regagnèrent la Grande Salle vers deux heures, en baillant.

- On ne se demande pas ce que vous avez fait, fit Sirius.

- On peut avoir notre journée, demanda Sévérus.

- Du moment que vous rentrer avant neuf heures du soir…

- Merci Harry, dirent Sirius et Sev en souriant.

- On prendra notre vendredi, ajouta Sévérus.

Et ce fameux vendredi arriva. Sévérus et Sirius quittèrent Poudlard et allèrent au Ministère de la Magie. Ils se rendirent dans le bureau à Drago.

- Bonjour, dit celui-ci.

- Merci, fit Sirius.

- De rien, ce fût un plaisir de rendre service à Harry.

- Justement, il a un problème, mais il ne sait pas que nous sommes là.

- Quel est le problème professeur Rogue ?

- Lucius a faillit tuer Harry, avoua Sévérus. Je l'ai trouvé quasiment mort.

- Et ?

- Drago, votre père a pratiquement tué le survivant !

- Oui, mon père est un mangemort qui a toujours suivit Voldemort. Attendez !

Il resta un moment sans rien dire. Lui, avait choisit la liberté et son père, s'il avait attaqué Harry, n'aurait aucune excuse. Et puis Voldemort était mort et son père l'avait déshérité et il avait vendu le manoir Malefoy et il avait attaqué Harry, sans compter ce que Drago ne savait pas, il méritait…il méritait… de mourir !

- Je préviens les Aurors, ils vont aller le chercher, je vais envoyer Finnigan et O'Neill.

- Merci Drago.

- De rien Monsieur. Mais, je voudrais juste savoir…comment savez-vous qu'il s'agit bien de mon père ?

- J'ai fait de la légilimancie sur Harry pour le savoir.

- Vous avez bien fait professeur, venez.

Ils le suivirent jusqu'à un bureau où Drago les fit entrer. Un homme blond aux yeux marrons était derrière le bureau de chêne.

- Voici le chef Pérégrin Bowen, l'ex chef à Harry.

- Bonjour, dirent Sirius et Sévérus.

- Bonjour Pérégrin, ce serait pour que Seamus et Sam aillent chercher Lucius Adrian Malefoy.

- Ce ne serait pas votre père Drago ?

- Si. Il faut le conduire à Azkaban pour attaque, utilisation de sortilèges interdits et menaces sur la vie du Survivant : Harry James Potter.

- Ah, et ?

- Et il va à Azkaban, je ne veux pas le voir, mettez le en haute sécurité et qu'il ne voit plus la lumière du jour.

- Bien, je fais le document immédiatement, il me faut seulement votre signature.

Drago prit le parchemin que Pérégrin lui tendait et apposa sa signature, le nom de son père suivit du sien et de la fonction qu'il exerçait dans les blancs.

Ils quittèrent ensuite le bureau et restèrent quelques heures auprès de Drago avant qu'ils ne le quittent.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veillerais personnellement sur ce cas, dit Drago.

- Merci, dit Sirius.

Drago lisait la reconnaissance dans son regard.

- Euh…Sirius, il faut y aller, il va encore me faire une scène.

- Merci encore Monsieur Malefoy.

- Sirius, appela Rogue de l'autre bout du couloir.

- Je vous enverrais un hibou quand ce sera fait, lança Drago.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent du bout du couloir. Il transplanèrent et furent à Poudlard pour neuf heures et demi car ils avaient mangé au Trois Balais.

- Il va me faire une scène, affirma Sev.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as mangé en tête à tête avec moi ? On est en journée de repos !On peut fait ce qu'on veut de notre temps libre quand même !

- Pas quand le directeur et ton amant ne font qu'une et même personne.

- Je compatis, dit Sirius une fois qu'ils furent dans le hall

- Non, mais vous étiez où, demanda Harry.

- Nous, en journée et repos, et puis ça ne te regarde pas, dit Sirius.

Harry fit la moue puis leur demanda :

- Vous avez mangé ?

- Oui.

Harry faisait vraiment la tête.

- Bon, ben, je vais me coucher, dit Sirius pas très emballé par une dispute avec son filleul chéri qu'il voulait continuer à aimer.

- Lâcheur

- Mais c'est bon là, je suis pas un monstre !

- Bonsoir Harry, Sévérus.

Sirius les quitta et eux même descendirent aux cachots.

- Pourquoi est ce que c'est toujours dans ta chambre qu'on va ?

- Parce que c'est ma chambre la mieux, fit Sévérus en lui roulant le patin du siècle.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais, tu n'a jamais été dans la mienne.

- Oui, mais nous sommes déjà dans la mienne alors c'est trop tard.

Harry se déshabilla et s'installa dans le grand lit alors que Sévérus terminait de se déshabiller. Harry le dévorait du regard. Sev se coucha et le prit dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi tu nous veux tous les deux et qu'on s'entende bien, demanda Sévérus après un temps.

- Qui ? Vous, c'est qui ?

- Sirius et moi.

Harry commença à jouer avec une des mains de son amant.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais vraiment rien eu à moi.

- Tu m'as moi, s'offusqua Sévérus.

- Oui, mais je veux aussi Sirius.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu nous veux tous les deux ?

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

- Ca t'embêtes de me le dire ?

- Non…non, bien sûr que non. Mais Sirius c'est un peu comme mon père. Ca m'embêterais que mon père ne s'entende pas avec l'amour de ma vie.

- Tu me vois comme ça, s'étonna Sévérus, comme l'amour de ta vie ?

- Puisque je te le dis ! Et Sirius, je l'aime beaucoup aussi, mais ce n'est pas pareil.

- Hum…

Harry continuait à jouer avec la main à Sévérus.

- Tu crois qu'il en penserait quoi mon père, demanda Harry.

- De quoi, fit Sévérus surpris.

- De nous, de Sirius qui est revenu…

- Alors, il serait fou de joie que Sirius soit revenu, qui plus ai, ramené par son fils. Et en ce qui nous concerne, je crois qu'il le prendrais vraiment très très mal. Pour être honnête, je crois qu'il m'aurait tué dès qu'il l'aurait apprit.

Harry lui jeta un regard suppliant.

- Même en sachant tous ce que tu as fait pour moi ?

- Oui, parce que je suis moi, et en l'occurrence son pire ennemi. C'est comme si le fils de Dumbledore tombait amoureux de Voldemort.

- Sev, il a un fils Dumbledore ?

- Non, c'était une image, une très mauvaise image, mais une image quand même. Tu te rends compte qu'en arrêtant Dumbledore avec ce que Remus a dit, nous avons fait s'écrouler toutes les notions de bien et de mal.

- Pas du tout. Dumbledore et Voldemort faisait le mal. Moi, avec toi et Sirius, on fait le bien.

- C'est une façon de voir.

- Pourquoi tu m'aime ?

- Aucune idée. Peut-être parce que tu es un horrible gamin qui vient de Gryffondor et qui est le seul dans ce monde à avoir un semblant de tête sur les épaules, parce que tu es irrésistible. Et toi ?

- Moi ? Bah, parce que tu es toi ! Parce que…bah et que je t'aime.

- Monsieur Potter, seriez-vous en train d'essayer d'éluder ma question ?

- Moi professeur ? Je n'oserais pas !

- C'est ça ! A d'autres !

- Je t'aime parce que tu m'aimes et parce qu'il n'y a personne d'autre que moi pour te supporter lança Harry avec un rire moqueur.

- Mais j'ai un caractère adorable !

- Oui ; confirma Harry, ton caractère est aussi adorable que celui d'un…

- Ange, proposa Sévérus.

Harry éclata de rire.

- J'ai vu des anges qui avait meilleur caractère.

- Arrêtons de parler de ça tu veux ?

- Vous avez fait quoi avec Sirius ?

- Ca t'intéresse tant que ça ?

- J'ai le droit de savoir !

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Harry voulait que Sev lui dise alors il lui tourna le dos.

- Tu fais la tête ?

- Non, je dors !

- C'est ça, tu boudes oui !

Sévérus le mit sur le dos et l'embrassa. Harry s'accrocha à lui et lui murmura :

- Aimes-moi !

Sévérus s'exécuta et dévora son corps à la vitesse où le feu du désir le dévorait. Harry le suppliait de le prendre, et ne pouvant plus se contrôler, il le pénétra doucement et entama ses mouvements de va et viens en même temps qu'une de ses main trouvait le sexe érigé à Harry et qu'il commençait à le masturber. Les joues de Harry rougirent encore plus furieusement, Sévérus lisait dans ses yeux tout le plaisir et l'amour que le jeune homme lui portait.

Harry se redressa et s'accrocha à ses reins en gémissant. Sévérus sentait qu'il allait venir. Harry était en train de mourir de plaisir. Harry précéda de peu Sévérus dans la jouissance.

- Sev…je t'aimmmeee…

Harry sentit la jouissance l'emporter puis il sentit Sévérus se répandre en lui.

Sévérus et Harry tentaient de reprendre tant bien que mal leur respiration. Sévérus regarda les joues de Harry perdre leur couleur rouge vive. Il aimait voir la leur de désir et d'amour dans ses yeux alors qu'il était rouge de plaisir.

- Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça, demanda Harry encore haletant.

- Toi !

- Qu'est ce que j'ai ?

- J'aime quand tu rougis parce que je te fais l'amour, avoua Sévérus.

Harry rougit encore. Sévérus l'embrassa et le prit dans ses bras avant qu'ils ne s'endorment.

Alors tout allait bien dans le meilleur des monde et Harry aimait Sévérus et inversement et Sirius était heureux avec eux et pour eux.

Harry se réveilla par ce beau matin de décembre. Il s'était réveillé tôt car il avait froid. Sévérus était parti. Où est ce qu'il pouvait bien être ? Harry saisit son pantalon alors que lui revenait des souvenirs qui lui avaient parus être des rêves. Un hibou avait frappé à la fenêtre et Sévérus avait ouvert d'un coup de baguette magique. Il s'était engouffré dans la pièce et avait volé jusqu'au lit alors que lui-même se rendormait. Sévérus lui avait parlé.

- Harry, il faut que j'y aille, je reviens.

Sévérus s'était habillé, l'avait couvert au mieux et l'avait embrassé avant de partir. Lui avait dormit encore une demi-heure environ.

Harry fouilla dans son pantalon en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Il reconnu le goût épicé des lèvres à Sévérus.

Il trouva enfin la Carte du Maraudeur dans sa poche droite. Il la lut et pu ainsi savoir que Sev, son Sev était non seulement au troisième étage, mais dans les appartements de Sirius et dans la chambre de Sirius et tellement près de Sirius que tous les deux ne formaient qu'un seul point sur la Carte. Harry se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient. Après tout, il ne pouvaient pas…ils ne pouvaient…que…faire ce que…Harry pensait. Il décida de monter voir. Il sortit après s'être habillé et traversa Poudlard. Il ne frappa pas et entra directement dans la chambre de Sirius. Il les trouva l'un à côté de l'autre, penché sur quelque chose. Mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer immédiatement qu'ils étaient au moins encore habillé.

- Harry…euh…

Ils eurent le bon goût de rougir. Ils virent des larmes monter aux yeux de Harry, se jetèrent un regard puis éclatèrent de rire. Harry les regarda et s'écroula sur le lit à Sirius.

- Vous vous foutez de moi !

Sévérus et Sirius se regardèrent.

- Tu penses quoi, demanda Sirius troublé.

Sévérus se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de l'irrésistible brun qui était son parrain.

- Tu rigoles !

- Mais non Sirius…

Sévérus termina sa phrase dans un murmure alors que Harry les observait

- C'est pas possible !

- Mais si…

Quand Sévérus arrêta de chuchoter, Sirius éclata de rire.

- Maieuh…cria Harry.

- Harry, dit doucement Sirius, tu m'écoutes?

- Non, Sirius, il ne t'écoutera pas, comme la fois où je lui ai parlé de ta potion, il m'a même dit qu'il me détestait.

- Non !

- Si.

- Ecoutes Harry, tu crois quand même pas que Sévérus et moi… ? Bon d'accord, tu y crois… Mais tu sais, moi je suis avec Sicorlia. D'ailleurs elle doit être dans la salle de bain.

- Sirius, appela une voix étouffée comme pour confirmer ses dires. Sirius viens ici tout de suite.

- Oh ! oh !

- Sirius viens ici !

- Je ne peux pas Sicorlia, je suis en train de parler avec Harry.

- Ca va attendre, ramènes tes fesses !

- Bon courage, lança Sévérus en lui prenant un parchemin des mains. On y va mon cœur ?

Sévérus prit Harry par la main et laissa Sirius se faire hurlé dessus parce qu'il avait laissé de la mousse à rasé partout dans le lavabo.

- Vous faisiez quoi, demanda Harry piqué par la curiosité alors que sa jalousie ne le lâchait pas.

- On discutait de ça, dit Sévérus en montrant le parchemin qu'il avait à la main.

- Qu'est ce que c'est, interrogea Harry.

- Je ne veux pas te répondre sans Sirius, c'était un peu son idée aussi.

- Je veux savoir, cria Harry en s'arrêtant dans le hall, dis le moi !

- On te le dira, c'est pour toi qu'on a fait ça.

- Tu rêves Sévérus, fit Sirius qui avait enfin échappé aux griffes de la marraine de Harry. C'est toi qui m'a demandé si j'étais d'accord, et c'était ta vengeance à toi.

- Il s'était attaqué à lui, il n'avait pas le droit de s'en prendre à lui !

- A qui, demanda Harry.

- Vas-y, gronda Sirius à Sévérus.

Celui-ci lui tendit le parchemin et Harry s'en saisit et le lu.

_Chers Messieurs Black et Rogue,_

_J'ai été ravi de vous aider. Ca y est, mon père est en prison, à Azkaban et il va y rester. Je voudrais que vous preniez quand même soin de Harry au minimum, il le mérite, après tout ce qu'il a vécu. Il avait pas l'air d'avoir subit trop de dégâts la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Passez lui le bonjour de ma part et je vous souhaite à tous d'être heureux. ET JE NE RENDRAIS PLUS SERVICE A PERSONNE !_

_Je crois que je pense un peu à vous quand même._

_Directeur du départements de la Justice magique._

_Drago MALEFOY_

-C'est tout, tout ce bazar pour Lucius Malefoy.

- Harry, il a faillit te tuer, cria Sévérus.

- Ca aura au moins eu le mérite de te faire dire que tu m'aimais.

- Là, tu es vache Harry, lâcha Sévérus. Tout ça parce que tu as été jaloux !

- Qui a entendu parler d'un professeur partial, dit Harry d'un ton moqueur.

- Toi, je suppose.

- Voyons, dit Harry, oui ! Et si tu étais moins partial, je crois que je te donnerais peut-être la surprise que je t'ai réservée.

- Tu as prévu de me faire une surprise ?

- Non, c'est pour son parrain chéri, intervint Sirius.

- C'est à moi qu'il parle, alors la ferme ! Alors, c'est quoi la surprise Harry ?

- Tu verras.

Harry savait très bien que Sévérus essayait de lui faire de la légilimancie alors il pensa très fort à son bureau et à cinq heures.

- J'y serrais, fit son amant.

Alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à la table des professeurs, Sirius jetait un regard étrange à son filleul

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Sirius ?

- C'est quoi la surprise pour Sévérus ?

En entendant « Sévérus » et « surprise » dans la même phrase, le concerné tourna la tête, tendit l'oreille et…et…et ne réussit pas à faire de légilimancie sur Harry qui faisait de l'occlumancie. Harry devait l'avoir dit à Sirius car il se marrait.

Si tu savais mon pauvre Sévérus, dit Sirius, j'adorerais que Sicorlia soit directrice rien que pour les surprises.


	15. Chapter 15: Suprise, Surprise !

J **Chapitre 15 : Surprise, surprise !**

Sévérus était en cours. Il était dix heures et demi. Il voulait être cinq heures. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Bon, Harry avait une surprise pour lui, dans son bureau, à cinq heures, et Black lui avait dit qu'elle lui ferait plaisir. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien être ?

Bon, il était trois heures. Il devait s'occuper. Il décida donc de faire une potion très très trèèèès compliquée mais qu'il n'avait jamais ratée : du veritasserum.

Il était en train d'incorporer des gouttes de sang de dragon en touillant dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Quelle serait cette surprise ? Il voulait le savoir. Harry lui avait dit qu'il adorait sa curiosité une fois. Tiens Harry devait être en train de préparer sa surprise. Mais qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Meeerdeuh… ! J'en suis où ?Dix, vingt…mais pourquoi je la mélange dans tous les sens. Mais ça ne donnera jamais du veritasserum ça !

Il observa attentivement le contenu de son chaudron. Il rougit devant toute sa classe. IL AVAIT RATE SA POTION !

Oh, la honte, moi, le plus respecté et le plus craint des professeur de Poudlard qui rate sa potion. Et cette surprise là-dedans ?Mais elle m'obsède ? En même temps, c'est la première fois depuis…oh !…très très trèèès longtemps. Et c'était surtout une surprise de la personne qu'il aimait le plus. Il était presque cinq heures. Il aurait la réponse dans une demi-heure. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Ah, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être frustré de ne pas avoir !

Ah ! Il était enfin cinq heures ! Sévérus courut au bureau de son directeur préféré. Il frappa doucement, mais avec empressement. Il pensa que Harry mettait une éternité avant de lui dire d'entrer. Finalement, après dix secondes qui parurent dix heures à Sev, Harry lui ouvrit la porte. Il était habillé de façon très sexy. Sévérus s'en foutait pas mal, il voulait sa surprise.

- Sévérus, tu es là pour une raison particulière, demanda Harry.

- Maieuh, pour ma surprise.

- Ah oui, la surprise ! Non, non, t'inquiète pas, je ne l'ai pas oublié !

- Alors, c'est quoi ?

- Viens par ici, dit Harry en fermant la porte avec un sort.

Il prit Sévérus par la main et le fit s'asseoir dans le fauteuil directorial. Il s'agenouilla près de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Alors, fit Sévérus.

- Et bien, comme tu as été gentil avec tout le monde et surtout avec moi, je t'ai réservé une surprise qui n'en ai pas vraiment une. Tu dois savoir ce que c'est.

- C'est quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas deviné ?

- Non, mais depuis le temps que j'attends, tu pourrais me le dire !

- Je crois plutôt que je vais directement te la donner, dit Harry.

- Oh ! Oui, je vais enfin savoir. Je pourrai refaire du veritasserum sans me tromper.

- Tu t'es trompé dans ta potion tellement ça t'a travaillé, demanda Harry étonné en lui enlevant sa robe de sorcier, le faisant se retrouver en pantalon. Tu n'es pas en noir aujourd'hui ?

- Non, je n'avais plus que du gris.

- Ah…

Harry se remit à genou.

- C'est l'heure de la surprise !

Harry commença par retirer le bouton du pantalon à Sévérus avant de faire descendre tout doucement sa braguette et de baisser légèrement son pantalon, juste ce qu'il fallait pour lui faire une belle surprise. Il sortit l'érection de l'homme de son caleçon et commença à la caresser en le regardant alors que le brun aux yeux noir commençait à gémir. Harry remplaça sa main par sa langue et quand il vit que Sévérus n'en pouvait pratiquement plus, il le prit totalement en bouche. Il ne fallut pas dix minutes de plus pour que Sévérus jouisse dans les règles de l'art.

Harry s'assit sur le bord de son bureau et regardait Sévérus reprendre sa respiration.

- Encore surprise, proposa Harry.

- Oh ! Oui ! Surprise !

Et ce fut ainsi que le professeur de Poudlard le plus en mal de surprises en eut trente sept en quatre heures.

Harry avait une autre surprise, mais en fait ça n'en était pas une, il pouvait aussi qualifier ce qu'il faisait de plaisir. Et oui, Harry Potter se faisait un petit plaisir alors qu'ils approchaient de la fin de l'année scolaire. Il avait prévenu tout le monde. Sirius et Sicorlia seraient présent, maintenant qu'ils étaient mariés, madame Sicorlia Sirius Orion Black ne quittait plus ce dernier. Remus et Altéa seraient aussi de la partie quand à Seamus et Samantha, ils n'auraient raté cela pour rien au monde. Le lendemain soir du départ des élèves, ils furent les seuls à parcourir encore le château. Harry les rassembla dans la Grande Salle vers neuf heures alors que Sévérus était déjà présent.

- Bonsoir à tous, dit Harry. Vous êtes ici parce que je voulais terminer cette année scolaire en nous retrouvant tous ensemble, vous, les gens que j'ai le plus côtoyé cette année.

Harry avait gardé le motif de leur présence pour lui. Ce devait être une surprise. Tous était de bonne humeur. Ils discutaient joyeusement.

- Je pense que je vais autoriser l'accès à la forêt interdite l'année prochaine, lâcha Harry en ouvrant la deuxième bouteille de whisky pur feu. Qui en veut ?

- Moi, répondirent les autres.

Ils étaient tous plus au moins saoul. Mais le pire était quand même Remus qui ne tenait pas l'alcool. Pourtant, juste pour rire, Sévérus lui en avait versé dans son verre à son insu avant qu'ils ne le fassent boire son verre cul-sec. Devant tout le monde, Remus commençait à raconter des histoire de jeunesse avec Sirius.

- Tu te rappelle Sirius, tu voulais que les jumelles Darson soit pour toi tout seul et en même temps, c'était ton premier râteau.

- C'était quand, demanda Harry.

- En première année quand ton père à commencé à dragué Lily, fit Sirius.

- Il était nuuuuul !

Sirius hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Le pauvre James, si il avait vu ses ami dans cet état, ils les auraient tué, parce qu'ils ne l'auraient pas invité pour être avec eux.

- Pauvre James, fit Remus, elle lui en a quand même fait voir de toutes les couleurs !

Il se leva avec un nouveau verre de whisky à la main, tituba pendant deux mètres et il s'arrêta, leur mimant la scène où ils avaient, lui et Sirius, trouvé Lily et James qui étaient en train se s'embrasser dans un placard à balai. Sévérus riait, mais il tourna son regard vers Harry qui était un peu rouge de rire, de l'alcool et du plaisir d'avoir tout le monde avec lui. Seamus se leva et alla rejoindre Remus et lui fit par de la fois où Harry et Remus avaient fait un pari.

- Tu es complètement fou de parier avec Remus, il gagne tout le temps, fit Sirius.

- Ouais-hic-, mais cette-hic- fois, j'ai perdu.

- On avait parié que Sévérus l'avait ou pas cru pour la Carte du Maraudeur, fit Harry. Je lui ai dit que Sev n'y avait pas cru une seconde qu'une Carte puisse insulter des gens et qu'on trouve ça dans tout les magasins de farces et attrapes. Remus avait affirmer le contraire.

- Alors-hic-, reprit Remus. Je lui ai-hic- dit que j'allais demander à-hic- Minerva pour qu'elle-hic- se renseigne. Elle –hic- m'a dit qu'il n'y avait-hic- jamais cru. Pour-hic- tant, j'avais fait des efforts.

- Tu n'as jamais su mentir, lança Altéa amusée.

- J'ai-hic- chaud, dit Remus.

Sirius se leva, tomba en chemin avant de s'appuyer sur Remus en riant pour se relever. Ce fût à ce moment qu'il réalisa que Remus lui avait attaché ses lacets ensembles pour qu'il ne tienne pas debout.

- Et puis la fois où on a été dans le bureau de Rusard et qu'il nous a prit la Carte.

- Ouais…-hic- mais c'est-hic- parce qu'il nous avait-hic- vu dans le parc-hic même pas le t-hic- temps d'aller dans la forêt interdite.

- Et puis on a été dans son bureau, et là…, dit Sirius. Il nous a demandé se vider nos poches.

Sirius et Remus revinrent vers la table. Sicorlia et Altéa éclatèrent de rire et Altéa prit son verre à Remus avait de lui donner une potion.

- Je-hic- veux pas !

- Remus, aller !

Harry et Sévérus se levèrent, Sirius saisit le flacon que tendait Altéa dans la direction de son amant en soupirant. Remus tomba à terre, il cria au viol quand Harry le saisit afin de l'immobiliser avec Sévérus pour que Sirius lui donne la potion.

- Oh, par Merlin, mais…mais j'ai…

- La gueule de bois, proposa Sirius.

- Je crois que je vois trente six phœnix !

- Pauvre Remus, rétorqua Sev.

Sirius et Remus lui jetèrent un faux regard noir.

- Vous voulez que je vous dise, dit Harry.

- Oui, répondirent les trois hommes.

- Je suis content que vous soyez là tous les trois.

Harry les serra tous dans une même étreinte, et même Sévérus ne trouva rien à y redire. Il envoya valser sa jalousie alors qu'il tendait une main à Remus pour l'aider à se relever.

- Nous devrions peut-être aller nous coucher, fit Sicorlia, il est quatre heures du matin.

- Là, Sicorlia, je pense sérieusement que tu casse l'ambiance, prévint Sirius.

Ils aidèrent Remus à s'asseoir à la table alors qu'il se tenait la tête dans les mains.

- Oh Merlin comme j'aimerai que ce marteau arrête de taper dans ma tête.

- Il tape fort, demanda Sirius moqueur.

- Oui, et en plus il doit être à la montagne parce que ça résonne.

Ils se mirent à rire.

- Vous reviendrez l'année prochaine, demanda soudain Harry sérieux.

- Pourquoi est ce que nous ne reviendrions pas, demanda Sirius.

- Bah, je… je ne sais pas, mais vu que…il n'y a plus de dangereux psychopathe dans le monde magique, je pensais…enfin…tu sais. Je me doute que Sévérus va rester, dit Harry en regardant Sévérus dans les yeux alors qu'il acquiesçait d'un signe de tête.

- Ecoute, dit Sirius en se penchant sur Harry, qui voudrais donner du travail à un loup-garou et à un mort échappé d'Azkaban ?

- Un mort innocenté, dit Remus.

- Oui, mais un mort quand même, confirma Sicorlia.

- Moi, répondit doucement Harry.

- Alors je continuerai à enseigner les sortilèges, avança Sirius.

- Et moi la défense contre les forces du mal.

- Sans compter que je serais là pour donner des cours d'histoire de la magie.

- Moi, je crois que je vais rester à l'infirmerie. Monsieur le directeur, une infirmerie avec une seule infirmière, c'est scandaleux, dit Altéa avec un sourire.

Harry les regarda et sourit.

- Alors on se prend un dernier verre avant d'aller se coucher, proposa Harry.

- Bien sûr, dirent les autres.

A leur grand étonnement, Remus tint son quinzième et dernier verre avec beaucoup plus de facilité que les quatorze derniers.

Ils se séparèrent sur de gentils encouragements.

Harry retourna à ses appartements avec Sévérus (NDA : ce sont en faite les apparts de Sev, bah oui, ceux de Harry était trop loin. Je crois que les appartements du directeur vont descendre aux cachots). Sirius et Sicorlia étaient dans la chambre de ce dernier alors que Remus et Altéa était chez Rem.

Les trois hommes les plus âgés eurent la même idée car ils attaquèrent le cou de leur partenaire au même moment.

Sévérus descendit, descendit, toujours plus bas sur le corps de Harry qui gémissait en se cabrant. Harry supplia Sévérus de le prendre maintenant, tout de suite, dans la seconde… L'esprit légèrement embrumé Sev s'exécuta et s'enfonça dans Harry avec un râle de jouissance alors que Harry commençait à bouger sous lui. Sévérus suivit son rythme et commença à masturber Harry peu après en embrassant toutes les parties du corps à Harry qui lui tombait dessus. Sévérus vit Harry rougir de plus en plus entre ses mains. Il le vit arriver au paroxysme du plaisir avant de neutraliser la pression qui remontait déjà. Harry attrapa Sévérus par la taille, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair tendre pour approfondir les pénétrations de Sévérus et collant son torse contre le sien. Sévérus respira dans son cou de façon irrégulière et Harry jouit sur le ventre de son amant.

- Je t'aime, lui murmura alors Harry.

Ce fut ces trois simples mots qui firent jouirent Sévérus. Ils s'écroulèrent avant de s'endormir.

Remus faisait des va et viens en Altéa alors qu'elle gémissait sous lui en le suppliant de ne jamais s'arrêter. Il accéléra son rythme et bientôt, Altéa ne fut même plus capable de penser, rien, tous ses neurones étaient déconnectés. Ils étaient mis en pause. Elle sentit le plaisir l'envahir. Après la jouissance, Remus se laissa tomber sur elle en respirant doucement l'odeur de son corps sous lui. Elle reprenait son souffle en passant les mains dans le dos de son compagnon afin de les laisser courir sur les cicatrices dont elle connaissait l'origine. Remus lui sourit, l'embrassa et roula sur le côté. Ils s'endormirent alors qu'Altéa cherchait le réconfort et la chaleur du corps de Remus qui passa un bras autour d'elle.

Sicorlia était penchée sur Sirius et laissait ses mains courir sur son corps nu, le chatouillant. Elle commença à jouer avec la ligne de poils qui se trouvait au niveau de la ceinture de Sirius que Sicorlia lui avait enlevé depuis peu. Il la fit rouler sous lui n'en pouvant plus et commença à l'embrasser, laissant sa bouche courir avec légèreté sur son corps offert alors qu'il embrassait les endroits de son corps qu'il savait sensible. Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de gémir. Entendant le son qui venait de s'échapper si tôt de ses lèvres, Sirius la regarda avec un air étonné, lui sourit et reprit sa tâche qui était de la faire hurler de plaisir.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, demanda Harry en se redressant.

Sévérus le prit par la taille et referma les yeux.

- Quand c'est une fille qui hurle à travers le château « Sirius, oui ! » je crois que c'est clair, marmonna Sev.

- Qu'est qu'y a, tu es jaloux parce que je cris pas comme ça ?

- Non, au moins tu sais être discret pour ne pas alerter le quartier de nos activités.

Harry se laissa retomber sur le lit en riant.

- Tu as entendu ?

- Oui Remus, j'ai entendu Sirius faire hurler Sicorlia de plaisir, fit Altéa d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Ils vont réveiller tout le château, fit Remus.

- Le château est vide !

- C'est mon instinct de Maraudeur qui m'a réveillé, affirma Remus.

- Remus, tu n'as plus quinze ans et ça fait bizarre de te dire ça, mais Harry et Sévérus doivent avoir le même instinct de Maraudeur que toi dans ce cas.

- Sev un Maraudeur ! Par James Potter jamais de la vie !

- Alors arrête de dire des bêtises et dors !

Non seulement Remus et Altéa ne dormirent pas beaucoup cette nuit là, mais en plus, Harry et Sévérus étaient dans le même cas. Seul Seamus et Samantha avaient réussit à trouver le sommeil étant donné qu'ils étaient partit. Sirius avait fait hurler Sicorlia de plaisir toute la nuit. Harry ne se demandait plus pourquoi Sirius était très populaire auprès de la gente féminine à l'époque où il étudiait encore à Poudlard. Non seulement Sirius aimait et connaissait les femmes, mais en plus, il prenait plaisir à leur faire plaisir. Tant qu'elles pouvait encore penser, il ne leur faisait rien à proprement parler. Mais alors quand elles perdaient le contrôle, il en profitait et essayait de tenir le plus longtemps possible.

En allant à le Grande Salle ce matin là, il était en train d'y penser en s'asseyant à côté de Remus.

- Dis, donc, vous en avez fait du bruit, dit Remus.

- J'étais en train d'y penser, fit Sirius.

- Au bruit que vous faisiez, demandèrent Harry et Sévérus avec Altéa.

- Non, que je n'ai toujours pas battu Remus.

- Quoi tu n'as pas encore battu Remus, demanda Harry.

- Eh bien, Remus, moi et James nous avons fait un concours de celui qui tient le plus longtemps au lit, mais je ne suis qu'à huit heures cinquante trois minutes et vingt sept secondes alors que Remus est à douze heures quatorze minutes trente deux secondes.

Toutes les personnes présentes se jetèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire. Sirius était déçu que tout le monde se moque de lui.

- Eh Sirius, fit Sévérus, moi je suis à dix heures trente minutes et trente secondes.

- Tout dans des comptes rond, ajouta Harry.

- Maieuh… fit Sirius.

- Alors Sirius, tu dois le respect à Sévérus Rogue, demanda Sicorlia à Sirius en l'embrassant.

Sirius rougit furieusement.

- Sicorlia, pourquoi ton nom est-il basé sur le mot licorne qui signifie la pureté alors que tu me laisse tomber dans les griffes de ces anti-pauvre-Maraudeur affamés ?

- Etrangement, il y en a qui sont plus beau que toi en rougissant, fit Sévérus en regardant Harry qui rougit aussi. Voilà… !

- Cette nuit, alors que nous étions légèrement incommodé par des bruits suspect, dit Altéa, Remus à vaguement dit que Sévérus était un Maraudeur.

Tous firent une grimace, même Harry, il était bien connu que les Maraudeurs étaient des amis, mais aussi une association anti-Rogue.

- Ensuite, il a jurer sur James Potter que cela ne se ferait jamais.

- Il a pas un sens de l'humour assez développé, ajouta Harry.

- Ton père serait d'accord, firent Remus et Sirius.

Ils achevèrent l'année sur une note bien plus joyeuse, les vacances.


	16. Chapter 16: Epilogue

J **Chapitre 16** **: Epilogue**

Les années avaient passées, mais pas beaucoup, deux ans. Sirius venait d'être père. Sicorlia avait donné naissance à une petite fille. Elle s'appelait Siria Black. Son nom était basé sur ceux de ses deux parents ( NDA : c'est ce qu'ils veulent faire croire à tous le monde, mais en faite Sicorlia et Sirius aiment tellement le Sirius en question qu'ils ont prit son prénom au féminin pour leur fille. Rassurez-vous, elle ne s'appelle pas Siria Orion Black. Elle s'appelle Siria Lily Sicorlia Black. Ce qui soulage Sirius, c'est qu'il a réussit à convaincre Sicorlia de ne pas mettre le nom de sa mère dans les prénoms de leurs fille).

Cette année, ils fêteraient tous Noël chez Sirius qui avait emménagé avec Sicorlia à Godric's Hollow. Remus et Altéa venaient de se marier et Harry et Sévérus seraient également de la partie, ils étaient toujours ensemble. Depuis deux jours ils étaient déjà tous là, le réveillon aurait lieu dans trois jours. Seulement, ce matin-là, celui du vingt-deux décembre, Sirius vint réveiller Harry, assit sur le bord du lit, le secouant doucement, comme des années auparavant, quand il était revenu. Sirius était inquiet, l'enveloppe portait le cachet ministériel et Sirius n'avait confiance que dans une seule personne dans tout ce bordel d'aristocrates, c'était Drago Malefoy. Bien sûr, il y avait les Weasley, mais ils n'étaient pas des aristocrates bornés sans cœur. Quand il vit les yeux de son filleul s'ouvrir, il lui sourit.

-Ca ne va pas Sirius, demanda-t-il.

Le son de sa voix réveilla Sévérus. Il se mit à bouger et sourit à Sirius en le voyant. Mais son geste d'amitié (NDA : car oui, mesdames et messieurs, Sévérus Rogue et Sirius Black sont amis depuis qu'ils se sont sauvé la vie dans des circonstances tellement tragique que je ne vous en parlerai pas ici… en fait, c'est surtout parce que j'ai aucune idée de ce que ça pourrait être) fut arrêté quand il vit le regard inquiet de Sirius.

-Ca va pas ?

-Si, je viens donner une lettre du Ministère qui est arrivée pour Harry.

Harry Potter, vingt deux ans, amant de Sévérus Rogue, directeur de Poudlard, ancien Auror, donna la lettre à son partenaire de chambre pendant qu'il faisait un gros câlin à son parrain chéri qui était inquiet. Sirius pensa à James, James cachait mieux que lui sa peur de l'autorité, d'abord, il n'en parlait pas alors que Sirius en parlait avec Sicorlia, le soir, quand ils étaient couché. En pensant à Sicorlia, sa femme, Sirius vint instinctivement à penser à Siria. Il pensa à sa naissance.

J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J Souvenirs J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J

Sicorlia se tordit en deux de douleurs portant la main à son ventre (NDA : devinez où est cette charmante Sicorlia ?), elle était dans sa salle de classe. Un élève, le meilleur évidemment, les autres n'auraient même pas été effleuré par l'idée, couru jusqu'à la salle de sortilège et entra sans frapper.

-Le professeur Black est en train d'accoucher, dit-il à Sirius en reprenant difficilement son souffle.

-Allez prévenir le professeur Lupin et le directeur, le mot de passe est Quidditch, dit Sirius en courant à travers Poudlard pour rejoindre Sicorlia, il allait être…il allait être…papa.

Cette pensée traversa son esprit quand il passa la porte.

Sicorlia était cramponné à son bureau et se mordait la lèvres inférieur pour ne pas hurler. Sirius vit une goutte de sang tomber sur le bureau alors qu'il s'approchait doucement de Sicorlia. Il remarqua que les élèves étaient toujours dans la classe et leur dit de sortir. Il revint à sa femme qui agrippa son bras sous la nouvelle contraction. Il cria de douleur en sentant ses ongles entrer dans sa peau alors que Harry et Remus arrivaient.

-Va prévenir Altéa, dit Harry à Remus qui partit en courant.

Harry s'approcha et se mit de l'autre côté de Sicorlia.

-On va la conduire à l'infirmerie, dit Harry d'une voix posée et rassurante.

Sirius acquiesça en pensant que Harry avait beaucoup mûrit depuis qu'il était directeur. Comme à la naissance de Harry où James avait été le moins stressé d'eux trois. Ils aidèrent Sicorlia à marcher, doucement, en s'arrêtant à chaque contraction et la tenant pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe. Elle s'accrocha à Sirius en le suppliant de l'aider.

-S'il te plaît, Sirius, fait quelque chose !

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire, avoua Sirius en voyant le regard paniqué de sa femme.

Harry leur avoua qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire. Ils reprirent leur marche vers l'infirmerie. Le plus dur fut de passer les escaliers.

-Je te déteste Sirius !

-Non…Sicorlia…dis pas ça.

-Dégage Black, je veux plus te voir.

Sirius lança un regard déçu à Harry.

-T'inquiète, elle ne pense pas ce qu'elle dit, affirma Harry alors qu'ils voyaient la porte de l'infirmerie. C'est sûr le coup parce que ça lui fait vraiment mal.

-Je veux bien te croire, tu verrai comment elle m'a serré le bras tout à l'heure, j'ai crié même tellement ça fait mal.

Remus ouvrit la porte parce qu'ils les avaient entendu arriver. Ils installèrent Sicorlia rapidement sur un lit. Madame Pomfresh et Altéa mirent un rideau en barrière pour éviter que Harry et Remus ne voient. Sirius était auprès de sa femme alors que les deux infirmières se moquaient de Sirius. Sicorlia, après lui avoir dit de dégager, qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir et qu'elle le détestait, elle lui dit jura qu'il ne la toucherai plus jamais.

Ce fut long, mais Sirius se rappellerait à jamais de chaque détail. Le petit corps que Sicorlia tenait prés d'elle était une moitié de lui-même. C'était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il possède.

J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J

-Alors, demanda Harry en se tournant vers Sev pour lui demander ce que contenait la lettre.

Harry lâcha Sirius pour aller vers Sévérus, qui était livide. Sévérus se mit à trembler puis tourna son regard troublé vers Sirius qui ne le soutint pas, trop d'inquiétude se trouvait dans le regard de son ancien ennemi.

-Sev, demanda Harry, Sev, qu'est ce qui t'arrive, elle dit quoi la lettre ?

Sévérus le regarda, toujours livide et Sev le prit dans ses bras en lui tendant la lettre. Harry la saisit et la lut.

__

Cher Monsieur Potter

Je vous apporte toutes mes condoléances et vous prit de me pardonner de vous informer que le Ministère de la Magie à été attaqué par une force inconnu. Cependant, Je ne vous dit pas qu'il s'agit du mage sombre que vous avez tué, je pense que ce sont ses fidèles serviteurs. Ils ont pris le pouvoir et ont tué tous les résistants qui se sont battus courageusement pour sauver la nation sorcière. Je vous annonce avec beaucoup de tristesse que Monsieur Drago Lucius Malefoy a trouvé la mort lors de cette attaque. Je ne vous écrit pas du Ministère Harry, je sais tous ce que vous avez fait pour Monsieur Malefoy et ce qu'il a fait pour Sirius Black. Cependant, j'ai le regret de vous informer que j'étais présent lors du drame. Il s'est battu en combattant Blaise Zabini qui a mit fin à sa vie. Je sais que les mots ne servent à rien, mais méfiez-vous, ils parlent au nom du Ministère et ont donc tous es pouvoirs puisqu'ils font de nouvelles lois. Je vous avoue que je suis mort de trouille Harry, il faut que vous trouviez le courage de défendre, et non, ce n'est pas le monde, ceux que vous aimez et Poudlard. Avant de rendre son dernier soupir dans mes bras, Monsieur Malefoy m'a demandé de vous donner ce qui se trouve dans l'enveloppe, il m'a dit que vous comprendriez et qu'il s'excusait pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait. Ne croyez pas que je l'ai laissé partir avec cette image de lui-même. Je lui ai dit qu'il avait accomplit les plus grandes choses de notre histoire, il a envoyé le professeur Albus Dumbledore en prison et y a aussi mit son père, qui d'ailleurs est maintenant libre. Je vous présente encore toutes mes condoléances, je sais qu'il était un ami pour vous.

Ne faîtes pas de bêtise Harry, et prenez soin de Messieurs Black, Lupin et Rogue ainsi que de leurs familles. Après tout ce que vous avez traversé dans le passé, je doute de pouvoir vous en demander plus. La dette du monde sorcier envers vous est déjà très élevé, parce que la vie n'a pas de prix.

Bien à vous avec mes condoléances les plus sincères

Chef Pérégrin Bowen

Harry sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues, il sentit les souvenirs où il y avait Drago revenir au galop, il sentit son âme pousser un cri de désespoir. Drago était mort, il était certainement mieux là où il était maintenant, c'était, tout comme Sévérus, pour Sirius qu'il s'inquiétait. Les Mangemorts avaient déjà annulé toutes les décisions graves prises par Drago. Il ne voulait pas que Sirius soit emmené à Azkaban, le chef Bowen avait raison, il devait protéger les gens qu'il aimait. Il commença une liste dans sa tête, elle était beaucoup trop longue, en faite, il aimait tous les sorciers qui ne faisaient pas de mal. C'était pour cette raison qu'il devait se battre.

Sévérus resserra son étreinte autour de Harry alors que lui et Sirius pouvaient sentir la magie de Harry bouillir en lui. Siria se mit à pleurer. Sirius saisit la lettre alors que Sicorlia, Altéa et Remus arrivait. Siria était dans les bras de sa mère, la pauvre enfant d'un peu plus d'un an avait sentit la magie de Harry et en avait été effrayée.

-Que se passe-t-il, demanda Remus en les regardant.

-Harry à reçu une lettre du chef Bowen, avoua Sévérus.

-Tu veux dire le chef qu'il avait quand il était Auror, interrogea Altéa.

-Oui, il lui dit que Drago est mort, il a été assassiné, continua Sev.

Harry se jeta dans les bras à Sirius quittant l'étreinte réconfortante de Sévérus.

-J'ai peur Sirius. J'ai peur pour toi, avoua Harry.

Sicorlia fut aussi prise d'une peur soudaine pour Sirius. Si Harry avait peur, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

-Pourquoi, demanda Sirius pas rassurer.

-Le Ministère a été attaqué par le restant des Mangemorts et quelques nouveaux. Ils ont pris le pouvoir et contrôle tout. Lucius Malefoy a déjà été libéré. Monsieur Bowen craint pour notre sécurité à tous parce que nous sommes proches de Harry, avoua Sévérus en baissant la tête. Drago Lucius Malefoy a été assassiné par son meilleur ami, Blaise Jordan Zabini.

-Non, firent les trois autres sans y croire.

-Si. Il faut les empêcher de venir pour emmener Sirius. Il vont le ramener à Azkaban ou le faire tuer ou encore le faire embrasser.

-Tais-toi !

Harry avait poussé Sévérus en arrière. Sirius était fort, il ne pouvait pas être embrassé ou tué et pour le faire retourner à Azkaban, il faudrait sûrement qu'ils s'y mettent à beaucoup.

Harry commençait à frapper Sévérus pour le faire taire. Sirius l'attrapa par les poignets afin de l'en empêcher. Il ne fallait pas qu'il en veuille à Sévérus pour avoir énoncé la vérité pur et simple. Sévérus se redressa et regarda Harry. Il était en train de pleurer en murmurant en Fourchelang alors que Sirius l'empêchait de bouger. Siria pleurait toujours. La magie de Harry avait encore affluée. Sirius et Sévérus se jetèrent un coup d'œil, il fallait qu'ils calment Harry. Sirius le tint jusqu'à ce que Sévérus referme ses bras sur lui en le berçant doucement afin qu'il se calme. Harry s'accrocha à lui. Il suppliait, en Fourchelang pour qu'on l'achève. Il voulait encore mourir. Cette fois, il avait une raison bien mieux que les autres. Il avait vécu plus de chose que Sévérus, Sirius et Remus réunis en vingt cinq ans et il y avait toujours les problèmes qui s'empilaient devant lui, l'empêchant d'avoir une vie normale.

-Ca va aller Harry chéri, murmura Sirius en lui caressant les cheveux.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil à Sicorlia qui savait aussi bien que lui que Sirius n'avait plus appelé son filleul Harry chéri depuis des lustres. La dernière fois, Harry avait moins d'un an. Il était tombé et s'était mit à pleurer parce qu'il ne tenait pas encore bien sur ses jambes.

-Qu'est ce que tu dis, demanda doucement Sévérus.

-Je veux mourir, dit Harry avant de le répéter en Fourchelang.

-Certainement pas, protesta Sévérus alors que Sicorlia donnait Siria à son père pour voir s'il ne pourrait pas la calmer.

Siria se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de son père et arrêta de pleurer. Harry lui jetait un regard interrogateur et Sirius ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider Harry.

-Il faut en parler, dit Altéa avec raison.

Remus, Sicorlia et Altéa s'assirent avec les trois autres sur le lit.

-Je ne retournerai pas à Azkaban, annonça Sirius.

-Tu as essayé de nous apprendre quelque chose, demanda Remus, même si je dois y laisser la vie, aucun de vous ne la perdra.

-Ça suffit Remus, dit Harry, si quelqu'un doit y passer, ce sera moi.

-Pourquoi est ce qu'on parle de gens qui devrait y passer, demanda Sirius.

-Parce que de toutes façons, ils vont me faire souffrir, mais à travers les autres. Vous, avoua Harry. Ils ont déjà commencé en libérant Lucius Malefoy.

-Je suis d'accord, dit Remus, c'est pour cette raison que la prochaine victime est dans cette pièce. Mais qui ?

-Quelqu'un de proche, dit Sévérus, quelqu'un qu'ils vont faire souffrir pour que ça fasse mal à Harry.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

-Non, ajouta le professeur de potion, ils me connaissent, ils savent à quoi s'attendre avec moi, j'ai commandé la plupart d'entre eux pour Vous Savez Qui.

-Dis son nom, ordonna Harry.

-Non !

-Sévérus, prévint Harry alors que son halo de pouvoir se décuplait encore.

-Harry je ne dirais pas son nom, parce que je n'ai peur que de lui, pas de toi. En plus, si tu ne te calme pas, tu vas les attirer ici.

Harry se calma ou maîtrisa son pouvoir immédiatement. Sévérus lui jeta un regard grave alors que Harry lui, montrait de l'incompréhension.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu as peur de dire le nom de Voldemort. Il est mort Sev, il ne peut plus rien te faire !

Harry se rapprocha de Sévérus et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Quand tu vois que quelqu'un peu décider de la vie ou de la mort de centaines de gens, y compris la tienne et celle de ceux que tu aimes, tu as tendance à avoir peur.

-Pourquoi avoir peur d'un mort, murmura Harry.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce par quoi je suis passé pour que toi, tu sois là.

-Bon, intervint Remus, que ceux qui ont peur des morts gardent leur peur, on est pas là pour ça. Il risque de s'en prendre à Sirius.

-Oui, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont commencé avec la justice, ils vont le faire rechercher, ajouta Altéa pendant que Siria s'endormait dans les bras de l'homme en qui chaque personne de la pièce avait une confiance infini.

Sirius regarda Remus, il ne voulait pas souffrir, parce qu'il savait que comme à Azkaban, si on le faisait souffrir, ce serait psychologiquement.

-Ils vont s'en prendre à Sicorlia ou Siria, affirma Sirius.

-Je suis d'accord, dit Harry. C'est un bon moyen de nous faire souffrir tous les deux et de nous avoir à leur merci.

-On fait quoi maintenant que l'on connaît un minimum de leurs plan, demanda Sicorlia effrayée.

-On fait comme si on ne savait pas, leur dit Harry, il faut qu'ils pensent nous avoir pas surprise. Il faut que ce soit nous qui ayons l'effet de surprise. Nous devons tous avoir une baguette sur nous, ils vont nous attaquer à beaucoup je pense, nous avons deux Maraudeurs, un Mangemort, une infirmière et une sorcière qui a du tempérament, nous devrions…

-Je ne suis plus un Mangemort, se défendit Sévérus. Et je crois que tu as oublié quelqu'un.

-Qui, interrogea Harry.

-Toi, nous avons le survivant.

-Oui, dit Sirius, tu as tué Dumbledore et Voldemort. Tu es la plus grande menace.

On pouvait clairement voir qu'il était contrarié.

-Qu'est qu'il y a, demanda Altéa.

-L'un de nous risque de mourir, si ce n'est pas plus, dit Sirius, j'ai de quoi m'inquiéter.

-Sirius est le seul qui ait un enfant, il sera le dernier à entrer dans la bataille, proposa Sev, si bataille il y a.

-Ce qu'il y aura sûrement, dit Sicorlia en posant une main sur le bras à Sirius.

-Je ne peux pas rester derrière, avertit Sirius.

-Il faudra bien, lâcha Harry. Je sais ce que Siria ressentira si elle ne perd que l'un de vous deux. Je la plaint Sirius. Je ne voudrais pas entendre mes parents parler de la mort prochaine de mon père si quelqu'un propose quelque chose qui peut le sauver.

Depuis son mariage et la naissance de sa fille, Sirius ne voyait plus aucun intérêt à se mettre en danger, il comprenait maintenant ce que James avait tenté de lui expliquer des années auparavant. Il savait maintenant pourquoi il était parti le premier. James avait toujours été avec lui le plus courageux. Remus était plus savant, il calculait les plans alors que les trois autres les exécutaient, mais seul Queudver prenait quand ils ne se faisaient pas prendre à trois ou quatre.

-Je crois que tu as raison Harry il faut faire comme si de rien n'était, approuva Sirius alors que les autres hochaient la tête pour montrer leur accord.

Et Noël passa, avec ses cadeaux, son sapin et ses chutes de neige. Ils s'étaient tout de même bien amusé. Ils savait tous que cela ne durerait pas alors ils en profitaient un maximum. Ce serait un miracle s'il n'y avait aucun blessé de leur côté, en même temps, trop d'espoir apporte trop d'illusions, c'était pour cette raison que Voldemort et Dumbledore avaient eu l'idée de devenir les deux grands leader du monde sorcier ils avaient eu de l'espoir, mais beaucoup trop d'illusion. Ils devaient tous repartir pour l'école dans deux jours et la veille du départ, ils faisaient leurs valises.

Harry regardait Sévérus. Il le fixait en fait avec des yeux inquiet alors que Sev faisait pareil, mais avec un peu plus de discrétion.

-Qu'y a-t-il, demanda Sévérus.

-Rien, mais je me demande pourquoi…

-Je ne dis pas son nom ? Parce que c'est interdit

-D'où sort cette loi stupide, demanda Harry.

-De lui, il ne voulait pas que ses serviteurs prononcent son nom, lui on l'appelait maître et ça évitait un endoloris.

-Il ne lui fallait pas grand chose pour vous punir.

-Comme si nous n'étions pas au courant, fit ironiquement Sévérus.

Ils ne parlèrent plus pendant un moment mettant leurs affaires dans leurs valises.

-Sev..

-Mm

-J'ai peur.

Sévérus releva le nez. Cela faisait des années que Harry ne lui avait pas dit avoir peur.

-Pourquoi…Pourquoi est ce que tu as peur ?

-Pour toi. J'ai peur qu'ils te torturent, qu'ils vous tuent, j'ai peur pour Sirius, Remus, toi et tous les autres…Sev, j'ai peur pour tous les sorciers qui ne sont pas avec eux. J'ai peur pour Poudlard.

Sévérus le regarda longuement. Donc, la seule chose dont Harry n'avait pas peur, c'était eux et ce qu'ils pouvaient lui faire.

-Et toi, demanda Sev.

-Moi quoi ?

-Tu n'as pas peur d'eux ?

-Bof, ils ne peuvent pas être pire que Voldemort et Dumbledore. Et puis je les connais un peu.

-Et s'il te font du mal ?

-Bof, ils ont déjà commencé.

-Tu t'en fiches, interrogea Sévérus étonné.

-Bof, j'ai survécu à plein de truc, alors pourquoi pas à ça ? Ce qui me fait peur, c'est de survivre tout seul.

-Et ?

-Et c'est tout…Je…je

-Tu ?

-Je t'aime Sev, tu te rends compte s'ils arrivent à t'avoir, ce serais pire que…

-QUE QUOI ? Finis tes phrases Harry.

-Que mourir.

Sévérus le regarda incrédule. Bon, ce garçon avait perdu ses parents, son enfance avait été volée par le fait qu'il avait été maltraité, il avait perdu Sirius, il avait perdu sa liberté car il devait sauver le monde, il pensait que ce serait horrible de voir mourir un vieux maître des potions alors qu'il avait déjà vu mourir des dizaines et de dizaines de gens. Il arrivait des fois où Sévérus ne le comprenait plus du tout. C'était seulement maintenant qu'il envisageait que mourir serait sa seule porte de sortie si il arrivait quelque chose à l'un d'entre eux.

-Nous ne pouvons pas tous mourir, lui dit doucement Sévérus, il faut que quelqu'un reste derrière pour s'occuper des autres. C'est pour ça que Remus est resté pour toi quand Sirius est tomber derrière le voile. Il fallait que quelqu'un soit derrière.

-Je ne veux pas être derrière toi.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Harry, mais il vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde sorcier que ce soit un pauvre petit et vieux maître des potions qui parte plutôt que le grand Harry Potter.

Harry en avait assez de cette conversation, qu'il avait pourtant déclenchée, mais il voulait encore profiter des autres et de leur soutient. Il tira la langue à Sévérus qui le regarda avec incrédulité.

-Harry, tu as vingt deux ans et tu me…

-Je vais le dire à Sirius, menaça Harry en courant à travers la maison en riant en imaginant la tête de son parrain.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, demanda Sirius alors que Harry se cachait derrière lui pour échappé à un Sévérus qui le coursait.

-Il m'a provoqué, balança Sev.

-Comment, demanda Sirius avec toute son innocence de Maraudeur, se prêtant au jeu.

-Il m'a tiré la langue, fit Sévérus faussement vexé.

-Pourquoi Harry, demanda son parrain qui se trouvait plutôt mal à l'aise au milieu.

-Il a dit que tu étais vieux.

-Quoi ! Moony ! MOONY !

Remus entra dans la pièce avec une petite fille sur les talons, Siria serait de la partie.

-Que vous arrive-t-il ?

-Sev a dit que nous étions vieux.

-Non, mais les Gryffondor, ils prennent toujours tout pour eux.

Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour murmurer à Sirius son plan d'attaque. Il en fit bien évidemment part à Remus qui regarda Sev avec des yeux d'une pureté licornesque alors que Sirius le fixait avec un regard bestial amusé et que Harry lui, tournait la tête comme si de rien n'était, qu'il était innocent et que rien ne venait de lui. Le clan « Maraudeurs » se jeta sur le clan « pauvre Sévérus tout seul » qui hurla de rire si bien que Siria ria aussi. Les deux femmes entrèrent dans la salle et les regardèrent, eux, qui avaient tous passé l'âge de faire ce genre de chose, en train de faire une bataille de chatouilles et de coussins de canapé. Sirius s'extirpa rapidement de la bataille pour aller s'asseoir au sol un peu plus loin. Siria s'approcha et le regarda un instant dans les yeux avant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Remus imita son compagnon d'antan et Sévérus riait sous les attaques de Harry qui, épuisé à force de rire s'écroula sur lui.

Harry sentit qu'on lui tirait sur le pantalon et il ne leva pas les yeux.

-Ry !

La petite voix semblait l'appeler. L'enfant monta sur les jambes de Sévérus et s'allongea près d'Harry.

-Ce serait bien qu'on ait des enfants, lâcha alors Sévérus attirant sur lui tous les regards dans la salle.

Harry fut le seul à ne pas bouger.

-Bof, fut la seule réponse obtenue par Sev.

-C'est tout ce que tu sais dire en ce moment. Tu es dans ta crise de « bof », remarque, c'est mieux que la crise de « maieuh » !

-Maieuh…

-En voilà un qui aurait du se taire, lança Remus en se relevant.

-Tu veux pas d'enfant, demanda Sev.

-Si, plein, que des avec toi, dit Harry en se mettant à califourchon sur Sev. On pourrait même commencer à s'entraîner maintenant.

-Non, aller, on verra plus tard. Et pourquoi tu en veux plein ?

-Parce que c'est vraiment pas drôle d'être tout seul.

-Oui, mais c'est pas drôle d'être plein.

-Il faudrait un compte rond.

-Un nombre paire, affirma Sévérus.

Harry se mit à rire et enfouit son visage dans le cou à Sev alors que Siria tirait sur son pantalon. Il prit l'enfant et la plaça dans la même position que lui.

-Fais du cheval sur tonton Sev, il en serra ravie !

-Faîtes attention monsieur le directeur…

Quelqu'un frappa. Tous se redressèrent. Harry passa les bras autour de Siria et fit signe à Sirius qu'il s'en occupait. Son parrain se leva, forma un bouclier invisible autour de lui et ouvrit la porte. Il reçu un sortilège de douleur, mais comme ça ne fonctionnait pas, il fut repoussé de la main. L'homme blond aux yeux gris se tourna vers Sicorlia.

-Le Ministère ordonne que votre fille lui soit remise.

-Pour…Pourquoi, demanda Sicorlia avec peur et hésitation.

-Je serais curieux de le savoir, dit Sirius en se mettant près de Sicorlia.

-Parce que c'est la fille d'un assassin détraqué mental…et mort. Lui aussi doit être emmené.

Harry et Sévérus se levèrent. Sévérus passa devant Harry en geste défensif alors que Harry, pour ne pas rapprocher l'enfant de son futur bourreau, la confiait à Altéa. Remus avait aussi sortit sa baguette. Harry alla vraiment très près de Lucius Malefoy.

-Tiens, un visiteur, fit Harry, j'espère que vous avez passé un agréable Noël, mon seul regret est de ne pas voir Drago à vos côtés.

Lucius pâlit, son fils, il ne l'avait plus vu depuis que ses camarades avaient prit le contrôle du monde sorcier anglais.

-Serait-il passé de vôtre côté pour que vous me posiez la question, demanda Lucius.

-Luss, ne serais-tu pas au courant de la mort de ton propre fils, intervint Sévérus.

-Non…Il ne…il ne peut pas…il ne peut PAS être mort, souffla Lucius.

-Bien sûr que si, dit Harry. Je suis désolé de vous le dire de cette façon, mais apparemment, votre fils n'avait que peu de valeur aux yeux de Blaise Zabini.

-Blaise, fit Luss.

-Oui.

Lucius demanda aux deux autres hommes de sortir.

-Drago ne peut pas être mort tout comme…

-Comme je ne peut pas être vivant, demanda Harry.

-C'est une bonne question, approuva Sirius alors qu'ils s'asseyaient tous dans le salon.

-J'ai trouvé Harry peu de temps après ton départ, annonça Sev. Il n'était pas vraiment en très bonne forme.

-Je suis partit parce que quelqu'un a frappé à la porte. Je croyais que même s'il ne mourait pas, il deviendrait fou.

-Ni fou ni mort, fit voir Harry alors que la fille à Sirius revenait vers lui.

-Peur, murmura-t-elle près de l'homme qui la prit dans ses bras.

L'émanation de pouvoirs qu'avait manifestée Harry lui avait d'abord fait peur, mais maintenant qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui lui faisait peur dans la maison, elle trouvait cela rassurant.

-Qu'allez vous faire, demanda Harry.

-Zabini n'aurait pas du poser la main sur Drago, fulmina Luss.

-Ouais, et tu n'aurais pas dû poser la main sur Harry, laissa échapper Sévérus.

Lucius acquiesça, Sévérus en tomba des nues. Lucius Malefoy, ancien Mangemort au même titre que lui venait de lui présenter ce qui pouvait être communément appelé un « aveu ». Lucius se leva et regarda l'enfant qui l'observait d'un air incertain.

-Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père, petite, lâcha-t-il a l'adresse de Siria. Ton père est aussi vif que toi.

-Que vas-tu faire Lucius, demanda Sirius.

-Emmener ta fille en même temps que toi.

Harry se leva l'enfant dans les bras et la donna à sa mère, elle se mit à pleurer en appelant son père qui avait comme tous les autres, sa baguette pointée sur Lucius. Sicorlia était au centre, les autres la protégeaient en l'encerclant complètement.

-Tu n'auras, ni elle ni moi, prévint Sirius. Comme James, je donnerai ma vie pour ma fille.

-Je préférerais que tu sois embrassé par un ami détraqueur.

-Je suis désolé de te contredire, intervint Sev, mais je crois que Sirius sera le dernier à bouger. Et essai de ne pas t'en prendre à Harry cette fois.

-Non, tu as raison, Potter sera une affaire réglée quand chaque personne de cette pièce aura rendu l'âme.

-Seriez-vous en train de me menacer, et eux par la même occasion, demanda Harry.

-Bien sûr, la vie est faite de menaces et de mort, de déception, Harry, n'as tu jamais été déçu par une des personne présente.

-Je dois vous avouez que non.

-L'amour rend aveugle…

-Dis moi, demanda Remus, comment quelqu'un qui n'a pas de cœur peut-il sortir des phrases pareilles.

-ASSEZ

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Harry, sa magie affluait de nouveau.

Lucius fut pris de peur en la voyant, elle n'avait jamais été aussi forte, il se souvint que quand Voldemort avait essayé de tuer Potter, cela ne l'affectait en rien, par contre quand il s'agissait de quelqu'un, même qu'il ne connaissait pas, cela pouvait le mettre dans des états où il était incontrôlable, c'est de cette façon qu'il avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le méchant pas beau vilain cruel abject abominable vieux monstrueux terrifiant terrible exaspérant repoussant méprisable et méprisant Voldemort qui s'en était prit à Drago Malefoy.

Les lueurs vertes qui sortaient de son corps touchaient Lucius en le laissant de plus en plus mourant, il prenait du plaisir à voir mourir Lucius. C'était une vengeance pour lui et pour Drago. Il fallait respecter les morts. Sirius, Remus, Sicorlia, Altéa et Sévérus entendirent des hurlements. Les Mangemorts qui étaient dehors étaient morts de façon toute aussi violente que Lucius. D'autres Mangemort débarquèrent de partout dans la rue, ils avaient fait un plan apparemment. Ils furent tous à terre en vingt secondes. Toutes les personnes encore vivantes et dans la même pièce que Harry se demandaient comment elles pouvaient encore respirer.

-Harry, je crois que c'est finit, le prévint Sirius.

-Non, ça ne fait que commencer !

Harry avait disparu sur ces mots et ils se jetèrent un regard interloqué.

-Je m'inquiète, avoua Sicorlia.

-Qu'est ce qui a commencé, demanda Remus.

-Le grand nettoyage, laissa échapper Sev.

-Quel nettoyage, interrogea Sirius.

-Il va aller au Ministère et va tuer tous ceux qui ont fait du mal au monde sorcier, il m'a dit qu'il avait peur pour tous ceux qui n'étaient pas de leur côté.

-On y va, dit Sirius.

-Oui, bien sûr, approuva ironiquement Sicorlia, pour qu'un certain homme que je ne citerais pas, tombe encore derrière un voile.

-Quand nous arriverons, il serra sûrement trop tard, dit Sirius, il ne pourra alors plus se contrôler et détruira tout sur son passage, c'est ce que nous devons empêcher.

-Je pars, dirent Remus et Sévérus en même temps.

-Je suis de la partie, avoua Sirius.

-Et nous, demanda Sicorlia.

-Toi et Altéa, vous restez ici et vous protégez Siria, en cas de problème, allez à Poudlard.

-D'accord.

Sirius, Remus et Sévérus transplanèrent au Ministère de la Magie, ils trouvèrent des morts un peut partout et trouvèrent Harry en train de se battre avec Bellatrix Lestrange. A la vue de Sirius en face d'elle, il lui porta un coup mortel.

-Tu aurais pu me la laisser, dit Sirius.

-Certainement pas, dit Harry en se tournant vers eux.

Il allait passer devant eux, mais ils l'arrêtèrent.

-Est ce qu'il y a des survivants, demanda Remus.

-Non, ils y sont tous passé, tous ceux qui étaient contre moi, étaient contre le bien.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais, interrogea Sev. Et si il y avait eu des espions ?

-Ils n'avait qu'a le dire.

-Harry…

Sirius ne pu terminer sa phrase car Harry avait fait affluer sa magie vers lui, c'était envers lui qu'il ressentit le plus d'amertume, il l'avait abandonné pendant cinq ans.

-Harry, laisses Sirius tranquille, prévint Remus, tu sais qu'il ne te veux pas de mal.

Harry continuait à jouer avec Sirius quand un autre Mangemort entra dans la salle. Harry le tua longuement, en vingt minutes. Quand il eut terminé, il se retourna vers Sirius, recommença à jouer avec lui en le faisant voler, peu à peu, des plaies apparurent sur son corps.

-Il a perdu l'esprit, demanda Remus.

-Oui, le pouvoir l'aveugle, il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait à moins qu'il est voulu un jour, au plus profond de lui-même, faire du mal à Sirius.

-Pourquoi, interrogea Remus.

-Pour l'avoir laisser seul pendant cinq ans. Avec aucune famille.

-Et moi ?

-C'est pas pareil je crois.

Sévérus s'approcha de Harry et se pencha sur lui en murmurant de façon à ce que Harry prenne sa voix un peu comme étant celle de sa conscience.

-Harry, est ce que tu sais ce que tu es en train de faire ?

-Oui, je le punis.

-Tu n'as pas à punir les gens qui t'aime, et Sirius t'a toujours aimé, bien plus que les autres. Tu le sais n'est ce pas, Sirius a déjà prouvé qu'il donnerait sa vie pour toi.

-Oui…je…je crois.

-Tu crois ou bien tu en es sûr ?

-J'en suis sûr.

-Alors laisses le descendre et soignes le.

-Pourquoi, tu es qui pour me demander ça ?

-Harry, c'est moi, c'est Sev, je t'aime, et Sirius aussi.

Harry paru incertain pendant un moment puis se retourna vers Sévérus et le contempla un moment.

-Harry, Sirius t'adore.

Harry sentit ses yeux le brûler avant d'avoir la vision troublée par des larmes. Il se retourna vers Sirius et le laissa descendre avant de lui jeter un sort pour le soigner. Sévérus avança avec Harry et le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler. Sirius s'approcha et essaya de lui faire un câlin mais Harry le repoussa et se blottit encore un peu plus dans les bras à Sévérus. Sirius alla s'asseoir sur une marche près de là. Remus le rejoignit. Sirius posa sa tête sur l'épaule à Remus et commença à pleurer.

-Pourquoi est ce qu'il a fait ça, demanda Remus.

-Je n'ai jamais été là pour lui. Il m'en veut de ne pas avoir été présent pour lui, je n'ai rien pu lui apprendre, je n'ai jamais fait ce que James faisait pour lui et aurait fait s'il avait été à ma place.

-Sirius, ce n'était pas de ta faute.

-Si Remus…

-Sirius, tu étais à Azkaban, tu ne pouvais pas…

-Harry, c'est ton parrain, tu l'aime pourquoi est ce que tu as fait ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, je…je suis désolé Sévérus, mais…

-Arrêtes, regardes dans quel état est Sirius.

Harry se retourna et contempla son parrain sur l'épaule à Remus, il aurait pu jurer que Sirius s'en voulait. Hors Sirius n'avait rien fait, le coupable, c'était lui-même, qui n'avait pas su se contrôler, qui en avait voulu à la Terre entière parce qu'il voulait simplement une vie tranquille. Il fallait avouer que vivre en dirigeant une école, un loup-garou, un échappé d'Azkaban mort et un maître des potions n'étaient pas de tout repos.

Harry alla vers Sirius et demanda d'un regard à Remus de les laisser seul, Remus rejoignit Sev et le regarda avec inquiétude.

-Pardonnes moi Sirius, supplia Harry.

-Non Harry, c'est à moi de te demander pardon, je n'ai pas été un bon parrain, je n'ai pas été là pour toi.

-Arrêtes Sirius, ce n'était pas de ta faute, c'est de la mienne, je n'aurai pas été là, Papa et toi, vous seriez encore ensemble, maman serait vivante…

-Harry, dit Sirius, tes parents t'ont eu parce qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment très fort et qu'ils pensaient que le meilleur moyen de pouvoir aimer quelqu'un autant qu'ils s'aimaient, c'était de t'avoir toi. Ils t'aimaient Harry, je t'aime et Remus et Sévérus t'aime Harry.

-Oui, peut-être, mais je t'aime aussi. Je t'aime très fort Sirius, pardonnes moi de t'avoir fait du mal.

Sirius observa rapidement son corps, comme s'il faisait un bilan. Harry savait qu'il ne trouverait pas de plaies, peut-être des égratignures, mais c'était tout.

-Pardon de t'avoir fait du mal là.

Harry posa une main sur le cœur à Sirius qui le regarda avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Sévérus et Remus se détendirent avant de les rejoindre.

-Et si on rentrait, proposa Sirius. On ne devrait pas rester dans ce cimetière.

Ils acquiescèrent. Sirius et Harry transplanèrent les premiers et furent couverts par Sévérus et Remus.

-Alors, demanda Sicorlia, Altéa en la suivant avec Siria.

L'enfant alla vers Harry et le regarda, se tourna vers son père et finalement alla voir Sirius.

-Papa, t'aime.

-Moi aussi Siria je t'aime.

Siria sourit à Harry puis à Sirius avant de voir apparaître Remus et Sévérus.

-Des agents de l'ancien Ministère avant que nous transplanions, ils ne nous ont pas reconnu, leur apprit Remus.

Harry s'assit sur la manchette de canapé où se trouvait Sirius. Son parrain le prit dans ses bras et tous furent attendrit par la scène.

Le soir-même, Harry se couchait dans le lit à côté de Sévérus quand il lui dit :

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Sev, je n'en sais rien, c'est comme ça, c'est tout.

-Sirius ne méritait pas d'être torturé par quelqu'un qu'il aime autant.

-Je sais.

Harry se retourna et s'endormit. Dans la nuit, Sévérus qui ne dormait toujours pas alla dans le salon. Sirius, Remus et leurs femmes étaient déjà là.

-Est ce que j'étais le seul à ne pas arriver à dormir ?

-Nous non plus on ne trouve pas le sommeil, lui répondit Altéa.

-Vous parlez de quoi ?

-De Harry.

-Et ?

-Les Dursley n'ont pas su s'en occuper. Même en étant un loup-garou, j'aurai dû le prendre en charge. C'était mon devoir alors que Sirius et James ne pouvaient pas le faire.

-Se faire des reproches, Remy, ça ne sert à rien, lui expliqua doucement Altéa.

-Ce ne sont pas les Dursley spécialement, dit Sévérus, c'est sa vie dans son entier, je suis le dernier Mangemort encore en vie. Il les a tous tué, tous ceux qui était sur son passage, parce qu'il veut que sa vie lui appartienne, il ne veut plus à avoir à sauver le monde, il ne veut plus être le gentil, il veut être comme tout le monde.

-Sévérus, je suis heureux que tu le connaisses aussi bien, lança Sirius.

-Qui va prendre en charge le nouveau Ministère, demanda Sicorlia.

-On ne sait pas, à mon avis, ils vont demander à Harry.

-Je suis d'accord Remus, mais je suis aussi d'accord avec la réponse qu'il va donner.

-Comment est ce que tu sais ce qu'il va répondre Sev, demanda Altéa.

-Je le sais comme vous le savez.

-Il va refuser, dit Sirius, il est beaucoup trop bien à Poudlard pour pouvoir dire oui.

-C'est chez lui Poudlard, affirma Sicorlia.

-Comment vous faites pour aussi bien me connaître ?

Ils se tournèrent vers Harry qui était à la porte avec Siria dans les bras.

-Bah quoi, elle pleurait.

-Rien, firent les autres.

Harry alla vers eux, donna Siria à Remus et s'assit sur les genoux à Sévérus.

Une nouvelle année scolaire commence. Tous les élèves ont été répartit et le mois d'octobre débute. Harry Potter est à l'infirmerie de Poudlard où il est sous les soins de Madame Pomfresh. Altéa est occupée ailleurs.

-Et bien Monsieur Potter…

Harry retourna aux appartements de Sévérus en se posant des questions.

-Ca va ?

-Oui Sev, ça va.

-Tu aurais l'heure s'il te plaît ?

-On est mardi.

-Harry.

-On est mardi, si tu ne me crois pas, consulte le calendrier.

Sévérus alla vers Harry. Il s'assit à côté du directeur qui était en train de lire. Sévérus retourna le livre d'Harry.

-Je te pari que tu comprendras mieux dans ce sens là ce sera plus pratique.

-Merci.

-Qu'est ce que tu as aujourd'hui, tu es bizarre.

-Bizarre ?

-Oui, tu lis tes livres à l'envers, quand je te demandes l'heure, il est…mardi. Je crois que tous ces symptômes peuvent me dire que tu es préoccupé.

-P…préoccupé ?

-Oui, comme quelque chose qui est dans ta tête, qui y reste et on dirait que ça te gêne un peu.

-Non ! Ca ne me gêne pas.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Je verrai plus tard pour te le dire.

Harry quitta la pièce pour laisser Sévérus dans ses pensées, qu'est ce qui pouvait mettre Harry dans un état pareil ?

Harry alla voir Sirius.

-Sirius, Patmol, il faut que tu m'aides, il faut que je dise un truc à Sévérus et je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Il était dix heures et demi, Harry regarda Sévérus se mettre dans les draps.

-Tu ne te couches pas ?

-Ben, il faudrait qu'on parle.

Sévérus s'assit dans le lit et le regarda en attendant que Harry prenne la parole.

-Harry, c'est pour ce qui te trottait dans la tête tout à l'heure ?

Harry hocha la tête en rougissant.

-Et ?

-Et… Et tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as demandé à Noël

-Je t'ai demandé des tas de choses à Noël, surtout sur le fait que tu es torturé Sirius, sur Lucius, sur… Nous avons parlé de… Harry ce n'est quand même pas ce à quoi je pense.

Harry baissa la tête et haussa les épaules. Sévérus s'approcha de lui et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Dis moi.

-Jesuisenceint.

-Pardon ? Est ce que tu peux répéter plus lentement s'il te plaît.

-Sévérus, je suis enceint.

-Non ?

Harry le regarda d'un air déçu, Sévérus avait dit ça sur un ton plus que suspect. Harry mit les bras sur les genoux à Sévérus et pleura dessus. Des plus déconcerté, Sev regarda Harry avec stupéfaction.

-Mais…mais non Harry, je te dis pas non, je te demande de confirmer pour voir si j'ai bien entendu. Tu es enceint ?

Harry releva la tête et regarda Sev dans les yeux, il cherchait s'il disait ou non. Finalement, il hocha la tête et Sévérus le prit dans ses bras avec un cri de joie. Harry lui sourit avant que Sévérus ne l'embrasse.

Neuf mois plus tard, James Harry Sévérus Potter Snape était né en même temps que Lily Siria Altéa Potter Snape, sa sœur jumelle. Harry et Sévérus ne furent jamais aussi heureux que quand ils découvrirent que Sévérus allait avoir un petit garçon, mais cela se produisit des années après cette histoire, quatre pour être précis. Sirius a à ce moment deux autres enfants, une autre fille et un garçon et Remus et Altéa ont des triplets. Deux garçons et une fille.


	17. Chapter Bonus: Le molton du tapis

**Chapitre Bonus : Le molleton du tapis directorial et de nouveaux Mangemorts**

Harry venait de gagner son bureau. James et Lily auraient six ans dans une semaine. Drago aurait deux ans dans trois mois et l'anniversaire de Sévérus approchait.

-Il faudrait que je pense à leur faire des cadeaux.

-Il serait peut-être temps en effet.

-Salut Remus, entre.

Remus s'exécuta.

-Si j'ai tout compris, tu as besoin d'aide pour les cadeaux d'anniversaire ?

-Pour les enfants ça va aller, on va voir ça ensemble Sev et moi. Il va avoir quarante cinq ans.

-Il faudrait peut-être que tu lui offre une soirée en amoureux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es très axé sur tes enfants Harry.

-Ils ont six et deux ans, je peux pas les laisser tous seuls !

-Oui, en plus, c'est vrai que moi avec les triplets j'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire.

-Comment est ce que tu fais ? J'ai déjà du mal avec les jumeaux…

-Peut-être que tu as du mal parce qu'ils sont comme James et Sirius quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Moi, je m'occupe d'eux la nuit et la pleine lune.

-Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Ils sont à demi loup-garou.

-Non, mon cher Harry, mes enfants peuvent se transformer en Loup-garou quand bon leur semble.

-Et ils n'ont que trois ans.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Pourquoi est ce que j'ai dit Bof à Sévérus ce Noël là, j'aurais dû lui dire non, être catégorique.

-Quand les jumeaux sont nés, tu lui as dit qu'il ne te toucherait plus, mais après c'est lui qui te l'as dit.

-Sicorlia a dit pareil à Sirius et pourtant, on les entend encore à travers tout le château parfois.

-Oui, c'est ce qui est assez bizarre.

-Remus ?

-Oui.

-Tu crois que Sev, il va le prendre commet si je lui dis que je veux un autre enfant ?

-Houla, je ne peux pas vraiment te le dire, parce que moi, je n'ai jamais porté d'enfant.

-J'aimerais bien aussi.

-Peut-être que lui aussi.

-Non, lui il ne veut pas, il trouve que c'est trop le bazar dans le comportement.

-Il ne t'as pas dis qu'il ne voulais pas que toi, tu ais d'enfants ?

-Non, mais la dernière fois qu'on en a parlé, il m'a envoyé balader.

-Pourquoi tu veux un autre enfant ?

-Comme ça, je veux une grande famille.

-Tu sais, chez Sev, ils étaient douze et il était le dernier.

-Ouais, je sais. Mais, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'aime moins que quand il y a eu l'affaire Dumbledore. Je crois que je vais reprendre mon boulot avec Seam. Je vais redevenir Auror. Ca m'occupera. Je m'ennuis dans cette école, tout va bien tout le temps.

-Bon, je vais lui dire que tu veux le voir et comme ça tu lui diras.

-Tu crois que c'est bien, demanda Harry alors que Rem se levait.

-C'est à toi de voir.

Harry resta seul jusqu'à ce que Sévérus entre dans le bureau.

-Tu veux me voir ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi, demanda Sev en l'embrassant.

-Je vais redevenir Auror, tu dois devenir directeur.

-Non.

-Non quoi ?

-Non, je ne deviendrais pas directeur de Poudlard. Demande le à Sirius.

-Tu es en colère ?

-Oui, tu as décidé ça quand ?

-Il n'y a même pas dix minutes quand je parlais avec Remus.

-Tu parles plus avec Remus qu'avec moi, se plaignit Sev.

-Peut-être, mais avec les enfants ce n'est pas facile d'être seul avec toi.

-Mais on est seul là, fit Sev en l'embrassant en descendant dans son cou.

-Je suis sérieux Sévérus, je vais retourner bosser.

-Mais tu bosses déjà ! Qu'est ce que tu auras de plus quand tu seras Auror ?

-L'aventure.

-Je le savais…Je ne te l'avais pas dit ?

-Si, mais c'est à ce moment là que les jumeaux sont arrivés. Et quand j'ai de nouveau envisagé ça, Drago est né.

-C'est vrai, avoua Sévérus.

-Sev, dit Harry dans un murmure, c'est soit ça, soit on en a un quatrième.

-Pardon ?

-Ca me manque Sévérus. J'aimais bien attendre les jumeaux parce que tu t'occupais toujours de moi.

-Tu veux que je m'occupe de toi ?

-Oui, mais je veux un autre enfant, plein d'autre…

-Non, non Harry, je n'aurais pas la force d'avoir beaucoup beaucoup d'enfants. Trois je pense que c'est bon.

Harry s'assit sur son bureau et Sévérus le fixa.

-Quoi ?

-Harry, la dernière fois que tu t'es assis sur ton bureau, tu avais vingt ans…

-Oui, c'est cette fois là que…

Harry n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase que Sévérus l'embrassait déjà. Harry passa ses jambes autour de la taille à Sévérus alors que son compagnon déboutonnait sa chemise et prenait un plaisir fou à le faire gémir en embrassant son torse avec de petit baisers légers.

-Sev, gémit Harry en le repoussant et en remettant les pieds à terre.

Sévérus le fit basculer sur le sol et reprit là où Harry l'avait arrêté, il n'avait pas la patience d'attendre, de tout recommencer. Il n'avait pas touché Harry depuis une semaine. Lily dormait avec eux toute les nuits depuis qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar, elle avait peur qu'un homme en noir vienne la chercher. Sévérus descendit encore et se retrouva coincé avec le pantalon à Harry, celui-ci cambra les reins quand il sentit que Sévérus lui avait enlevé son pantalon. Harry se redressa et déshabilla complètement Sev avant de prendre le dessus. Sévérus rétablit la position et regarda Harry. Il ne l'avait pas vu nu depuis une semaine, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser une éternité. Harry était tellement impatient que Sévérus entra directement en lui, il embrassa Harry avant de se mouvoir en lui.

Sévérus se laissa tomber sur Harry qui passa ses mains dans le dos de son amant. Sev regarda Harry avant de voir qu'il pleurait.

-Je t'ai fait mal ?

-Je crois que tu as encore du mal…avec ça.

-Tu pleures, fit Sev. J'aime pas quand tu pleure.

-Même pas quand je pleure de plaisir ?

-Ah, alors je t'ai fait plaisir jusqu'aux larmes…

-Tu as toujours été doué.

Dix minutes après, ils étaient en train de se rhabiller quand des pas précipité montèrent les marches. Un enfant brun, les même cheveux en bataille que Harry, aux yeux noir entra dans la pièce et se jeta sur Harry.

-Papa, il y a un méchant monsieur dans l'école.

Harry jeta un œil à Sévérus. Il prit le petit garçon de deux ans dans ses bras et l'assit sur le bureau.

-Fais pas ça, après il va prendre les mauvaises manies de son père, dit Sev.

Harry se tourna vers lui et lui sourit avant de revenir à son fils.

-Drago, personne de méchant ne peut entrer dans Poudlard.

-Si.

Drago se mit à pleurer et Sévérus se pencha à son tour sur le petit.

-Où sont James et Lily ?

-Le méchant garde, dit Drago avant de se mettre à pleurer.

Harry le prit dans ses bras et le consola en descendant avec Sévérus.

-Tu vas aller chercher Sirius et Remus pendant que je vais chercher James et Lily, dit Harry.

-Et Drago ?

-Reste avec vous, répondit Drago en s'accrochant à Harry.

-Bon, reste avec Papa, je vais chercher les autres.

-Demande aussi à Ron et Hermione de venir si tu les trouve.

-D'accord.

Inquiet, Sévérus prit quand même le temps d'embrasser Harry et Drago avant de partir.

-J'ai peur, dit Drago alors que Harry et lui entrait dans la salle des trophées de Poudlard.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, Harry Potter, le grand sauveur.

-Mais oui ! On peut sans mal reconnaître la voix de Macnair derrière le masque de la lâcheté.

-On ne se refait pas Harry Potter.

-J'avais cru voir.

-Je suppose que tu es là pour ces charmants enfant…

Il désigna de la main James, cheveux brun et lisse aux yeux verts alors que Lily, sa sœur, était le portrait craché de sa grand mère du côté à Harry, Lily Evans Potter quoi ! Ses yeux à elle avait la couleur de l'écorce d'un vieux chêne. Les yeux de James Potter, son grand père.

-Papa, firent les deux enfants.

-Dis moi Macnair, c'est un automatisme chez vous de vous en prendre aux enfants, demanda Harry alors qu'il sentait la poigne de Drago se renforcer au niveau du genou sur son pantalon.

-C'est plus drôle.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, firent Sirius, Remus et Sévérus en entrant tranquillement dans la pièce.

Sicorlia les suivit, s'approcha de Harry et saisit Drago avant de sortit sous les cris de l'enfant qui appelait ses parents.

-Maintenant on peut passer aux choses sérieuses, affirma Harry.

Des étincelles rouge et or sortaient de ses doigts, il émanait de son corps une lueur rouge et ses yeux avaient viré à l'or. D'un geste de la main vers le haut, Harry fit décoller Macnair.

-Combien êtes-vous ?

-Nous…Nous…

-Juste un chiffre, fit Sévérus, pour la phrase on se débrouillera.

-Douze.

-Je vais te dire une chose, avoua Harry à l'ennemi. Personne ne touche aux gens que j'aime. Mes enfants moins que les autres.

-Merci, dit Sévérus vexé derrière lui.

Harry réduisit Macnair en cendre alors que Sévérus passait sous son corps.

-Non, mais t'abuse là !

-J'avais déjà prévu le pardon avant l'action.

Sévérus sourit puis rit en détachant Lily alors que Harry s'occupait de James.

-Il en reste onze, prévint Remus.

-On va se les faire. James, dit Harry en se tournant vers l'enfant. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai montrer la semaine dernière.

-Ce que tu m'as dit de pas dire à papa ?

-Oui. Tu vas y aller. Va voir Pérégrin et Seam.

-Oui papa, dit James en prenant sa sœur par la main.

Il allait quitter la pièce, mais Sev s'interposa.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai raté ?

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

-Harry…

-Va James, ne laisses personne t'en empêcher, utilise tes pouvoirs s'il faut.

-Ses pouvoirs… Harry ? Il n'a que six ans, cria Sévérus.

-Et alors ? Je n'en avais qu'un…

L'aura autour de Harry s'était renforcée. Sévérus fit un pas en arrière.

-Je vais aller avec James et Lily, proposa Sirius.

-Je te remercie, approuva Sévérus.

Sirius quitta la pièce avec les enfants qu'il avait l'intention de confier à Sicorlia avec Drago une fois que James aurait fait la chose que Harry lui avait apprise. Sirius sut immédiatement que Harry avait apprit à son fils aîné à demander l'aide des Aurors par cheminée. Aussitôt après, Sirius conduisit les jumeaux auprès de sa femme et de celle de Remus.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, demanda Altéa.

-Il y a douze Mangemorts dans l'école.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers les enfants. L'inquiétude les avaient gagnée.

-Ne vous inquiéter pas. James sait se servir de ses pouvoirs, il pourra vous aider.

-Veux retourner avec papa, affirma Drago en regardant Sirius de son regard suppliant.

-Moi aussi, ajouta James.

-Et moi aussi, termina Lily. Papa Harry est très fort, il peut nous protéger.

-Papa Sev aussi, compléta James

-Non, ils ne peuvent pas, il y a trop de Mangemorts, avoua Sirius en reportant son attention sur sa femme. Harry est devenue incontrôlable, c'est pire que l'autre fois au Ministère. Cette fois, même ses yeux ont changé de couleurs. Ca va être une vrai catastrophe. Je ne sais pas si Sévérus pourra l'empêcher de faire du mal à quelqu'un ou à lui-même. Je vais y retourner.

-Fais attention, la dernière fois, c'est à toi qu'il s'en est prit, le prévint Sicorlia.

-Fais attention Papa, dirent Siria, Léo et Zoé.

Il leur sourit et allait partir quand les triplets lui demandèrent :

-Comment va papa ?

-Il va bien.

-On peut se transformer si tu veux.

-Non, restez là. Veillez les uns sur les autres.

-C'est ce que vous faîtes, demanda James. Papa Sévérus veille sur Papa Harry qui veille sur l'école. Remus veille sur toi et toi tu veille sur lui et Papa. Toi tu veilles sur Papa Harry mais Papa Sev est obligé de veiller sur toi parce que Papa s'en est déjà prit à toi.

-Tu as tout compris James. Mais en plus de veiller sur nous entre nous, on veille tous sur vous.

Sirius leur sourit et quitta la pièce. Il rejoignit Remus, Sévérus et Harry dans le hall.

-Il en reste combien, demanda-t-il à Remus.

-Quatre, Harry a réduit les autres en cendre avant que nous aillons pu lever nos baguettes.

-Je ne pourrais pas le ramener ce coup-ci, avoua Sévérus, je ne pense plus avoir assez d'impact sur lui.

-Parce qu'il veut un quatrième enfant ?

-Parce qu'il fait des choses dans mon dos.

-Il savait que l'école allait être attaquée, avoua Sirius, il m'en a parlé la semaine dernière, ça remonte à avant les cauchemars de Lily. C'est moi qui faisait des rondes dans les couloirs.

-Il aurait pu me le dire.

-Il ne voulait pas t'inquiéter. Il ne voulait pas que tu sois inquiet et que ça se répercute sur les enfants.

-Il m'a dit que tu lui avais parlé de quelque chose, dit Sirius. Il voulait que tu reste derrière pour James, Lily, Drago et l'école parce qu'il faut que quelqu'un reste derrière.

-C'est vrai, je lui ai dit ça, le Noël où Lucius et Drago sont morts. Je ne pensais pas qu'il me prendrait au sérieux. Je voulais seulement le réconforter.

-En tous cas, vos enfants m'ont supplier de les laisser venir, ils sont inquiet pour Harry. Ils savent qu'il nous protégera. Mais ils ne savent pas si il pourra se protéger lui-même.

-Je l'empêcherais de se faire du mal.

-Sévérus, si tu ne peux pas le calmer, tu ne pourras pas l'en empêcher.

Ils descendirent aux cachots où se trouvaient les quatre derniers Mangemorts. Ils cherchaient Sévérus. Ils voulaient lui faire payer la chute de tout ce qu'ils avaient mit en place pendant et après le règne de Voldemort.

-Vous cherchez quelque chose, demanda Harry.

-Lui, dit l'un d'entre eux en montrant Sévérus du doigt.

La Magie de Harry s'accrue encore quand il reconnu la voix.

-Zabini…

Deux des trois autres étaient Crabbe et Goyle. On pouvait les reconnaître à leurs silhouettes.

-Il a une bonne mémoire des voix, fit une voix de femme que Harry reconnu aussi.

-Parkinson.

Harry réduisit à l'état de cendre les trois Mangemorts qui ne l'intéressaient pas pour pouvoir jouer avec Zabini. Il avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir prendre sa vengeance sur Blaise Jordan Zabini. Il sensibilisa sa peau au maximum.

-Sev, Sirius, Remus, retournez avec les enfants et dîtes leur que c'est terminé.

-Certainement pas, fit Sévérus.

-CASSE TOI, hurla Harry.

Se rendant compte que les trois hommes ne bougeaient pas, Harry les transféra dans la pièce où se trouvaient les autres. Il revint ensuite à Zabini. Il fit courir en lui des décharges électriques suffisamment puissantes pour ne pas le tuer, mais le faire horriblement souffrir. Ensuite, il commença à lui arracher les ongles avant de faire sauter ses articulations. Il les laissait traverser la peau, la déchirant et Blaise hurlait dans le couloir. Harry était sur une marche et il y avait du sang jusqu'à la mi-marche. Harry mit ensuite le feu à son corps alors que Blaise était encore vivant. Il le laissa tomber dans son sang. Il regarda Zabini brûler en riant, en même temps des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et il ajouta avant que Zabini ne meurt :

-C'est pour Drago Lucius Malefoy.

Une lueur de folie dansait dans ses yeux alors qu'il regardait pour s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre. Etant seul, il opta pour lui-même.

-Papa !

Chaque enfant sauta sur son père. Les trois hommes repoussèrent les enfants.

-Il faut retourner dans les cachots, prévint Sirius.

-Il faut le maîtriser.

-Remus, les cachots sont vides.

-Où est Papa, demanda James à Sévérus.

Sévérus se laissa tomber sur une chaise et regarda les autres.

-Je ne pourrais pas le sauver, pas cette fois. Même ses yeux ont changé de couleurs.

-Même si tu murmures à son oreille.

-Non Sirius, avec Harry il faut voir dans l'innovation à chaque fois. Sa magie va venir à bout de lui.

-Il est où papa, répéta James les larmes aux yeux.

Sévérus se tourna vers lui et essuya ses larmes.

-Il est dans les cachots.

-Viens Papa, on va le voir, fit Lily en tirant Sévérus par la manche.

-Non.

-Pourquoi, demanda Drago.

-C'est trop dangereux.

-C'est pour veiller sur toi qu'il t'a fait venir, demanda Siria.

Sévérus hocha la tête. Il se leva et allait quitter la pièce quand Sirius lui demanda où il allait.

-Je vais essayer de sauver sa vie comme il a sauver la mienne.

-Papa, appela James en pleurant quand la porte se fut refermée.

Sirius le prit dans ses bras et le consola avant de le confier à Remus et de suivre Sev.

Sévérus trouva Harry couché à terre, vaincu par sa propre envie de vengeance. Sa Magie était encore puissante et sous les yeux à Sévérus une plaie s'ouvrit dans le dos à Harry.

-Harry, appela-t-il.

Il s'approcha et se mit à genou près de Harry.

-Tu sais, je suis fier que tu es appris à James à se servir de ses pouvoirs. Il faut que tu arrêtes de te faire du mal Harry, sinon tu vas mourir. On veut pas que tu meurs Harry. Tu sais, les enfants ont peur pour toi. Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser derrière. Je ne pourrais pas continuer tout seul. Arrêtes Harry. On est bien tous ensemble. On est une famille unit Harry, tu vas tout faire échouer Harry si tu meurs. Et je ne serais plus là si tu n'y es pas, je t'aime Harry. Tu n'as pas le droit de nous laisser comme ça sans toi.

La magie afflua moins fort au fur et à mesure que Sévérus parlait. Quand Harry cessa de faire de la magie, Sévérus vérifia qu'il était toujours vivant. Il le fit basculer sur le dos et l'embrassa, il alla le prendre dans ses bras quand il vit de la lumière au bas de l'escalier. Il le descendit à moitié et trouva les morceaux de corps que Harry avait arraché à Zabini et son corps encore en train de brûler. Malgré l'odeur enivrante du sang, il trouvait ça tout à fait approprié à ce que Zabini avait fait subir à Harry. Il remonta l'escalier et prit Harry dans ses bras. Il alla arrivé au niveau de la salle de classe de Potions quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, lui sourit et tomba inconscient. Sirius et Remus le rejoignirent à ce moment.

-Il est vivant, s'enquit Sirius.

-Oui, mais tout juste. Il est inconscient.

-Ouf, fit Remus.

Sévérus était livide.

-Ca va ?

-Il a brûler Zabini.

-C'est bien fait !

-Sirius, le réprimanda Remus

-Il l'a torturer, mais je suis d'accord avec Sirius.

Sévérus les dépassa et conduisit Harry à l'infirmerie. Il l'allongea sur le premier lit qu'il trouva et remonta chercher Altéa.

-Il est à l'infirmerie.

Altéa descendit en courant alors que Sévérus la suivait en marchant doucement. Il portait Drago de son bras gauche et Lily tenait sa main droite. James marchait devant eux et les enfants à Sirius et Remus marchaient derrière.

Quand ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, James alla directement voir Madame Pomfresh qui revenait de son bureau les bras chargé de potions.

-Il va comment papa ?

-On ne sait pas.

Sévérus se laissa tomber une nouvelle fois sur une chaise. Drago était sur ses genoux et le regardait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père était dans cet état. Il pensait que son Papa Harry s'était fait mal comme la fois où il était tomber dans le parc. A son âge, il n'imaginait pas que la situation était bien pire. Sicorlia posa une main sur son bras. Sévérus leva les yeux vers elle.

-Remus est avec les Auror, annonça Sirius en entrant.

Il sourit à sa femme et aux enfants.

-Maman s'occupe d'oncle Harry, expliquèrent les triplets.

-Papa, pourquoi tu pleures, intervint Lily.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Sévérus. Drago passa ses petits bras autour du cou à son père alors que James amenait un chaise pour que sa sœur et lui puisse faire pareil.

-Tu sais Papa, on t'aime, lui dit Lily.

-Ca va aller, lui dit Sirius.

-C'était tout juste quand je vous ai croisé, avoua Sévérus. Il s'était évanouit quand je l'ai prit. Il s'est réveillé mais il a reperdu connaissance.

Voyant qu'ils ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, James et Lily lâchèrent Sévérus et James prit Drago sur les genoux à son père. Sirius se rapprocha de Sévérus et le prit dans ses bras.

-Aller, Sévérus, tu dois continuer pour ses enfants, pour vos enfants.-

Tu sais, en plus il m'a demandé pour en avoir un quatrième. Je lui ai dit non. Il veut reprendre son boulot d'Auror.

-Ce serait bien, si il pense qu'il en a besoin.

-Il s'éloigne de moi de plus en plus. Je suis en train de le perdre.

-Remus m'a dit que quand il l'a vu tout à l'heure, Harry pensait à ton anniversaire. Si il pense à toi c'est qu'il t'aime.

-Sirius, il m'arrive de penser à toi, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'aime.

-Oui, mais c'est pas pareil.

-Je me suis débarrassé des Aurors. Ils n'ont pas vu le corps de Zabini. Seuls Seamus Finnigan et Pérégrin Bowen l'ont vu.

-Merci Remus.

Sévérus enfoui son visage dans ses mains.

-Je n'ai pas su l'aider quand il en avait besoin.

-Mais si, lui dit Remus en s'agenouillant près Sev.

Altéa arriva peu après.

-Il est dans la coma, il s'est vidé de sa Magie. S'il se réveille, il ne pourra plus faire de magie pendant un temps.

-On s'en fou de la magie, cria Sévérus en faisant sursauter tout le monde. C'est pour sa vie.

-Tu peux aller le voir, mais si son état ne s'améliore pas, il va mourir.

-Non, tu dois faire quelque chose, murmura Sévérus.

-Je ne peux pas. Les enfants peuvent le voir. C'est à toi de juger si c'est bien pour eux ou pas.

Sévérus se leva et passa le rideau blanc. Harry était couché sur le dos sur le lit. Sévérus poussa la mèche qui tombait sur le visage à Harry et lui prit la main alors qu'il passait ses doigts fins sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta ainsi, mais au bout d'un certain temps, Sirius vint le prévenir que les enfants voulaient voir Harry.

-Non, dit Sévérus.

Il sortit, prit Drago dans ses bras et poussa Lily et James jusqu'au bureau directorial. Il assit ses enfants les uns à côté des autres sur le bureau.

-On veut voir Papa, dit James.

-Oui, fit Lily. Comment il va Papa ?

-Il ne va pas bien du tout, dit Sévérus. C'est pour ça qu'on est là. Je vais vous expliquer pourquoi il est à l'infirmerie et pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas le voir.

-On peut le voir, intervint Lily.

-C'est toi qui veut pas, ajouta James.

-Oui, mais il dort. Il dort tellement profondément que personne ne peut le réveiller.

-Tu as sayé, demanda Drago.

-Oui.

-Peut-être que nous on réussira, fit James.

-Peut-être.

Les jumeaux descendirent du bureau et aidèrent Drago à en faire autant. Ils allèrent vers Sévérus et baissèrent la tête.

-On serra sage, mais on veut voir Papa même s'il est malade.

-D'accord, fit Sévérus.

Il était fier de ses enfants, en train de s'entre aider alors que lui-même ne pouvait pas grand chose pour Harry. Ils redescendirent à l'infirmerie. Harry n'avait pas bougé. James et Lily se mirent sur la pointe des pieds alors que Sévérus asseyait Drago au pied du lit. Il prit les jumeaux un par un et les déposa à leur tour aux côtés de Harry.

-Papa, appela doucement James en le secouant.

-Réveilles-toi, dit Lily en se penchant sur son corps pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Ses frères firent la même chose. Sévérus se retint de pleurer. Au bout d'un moment, James enjamba Harry et alla vers l'étreinte rassurante de son second père. Sirius vint vingt minutes après et emmena les enfants.

-Si tu veux je vous les garde jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

-Si il se réveille. Merci Sirius.

-Ne soit pas négatif Sev, il reviendra.

Sirius quitta la pièce et laissa Sévérus seul avec Harry. Sev retira ses chaussures et se coucha près de Harry, il ne bougerait pas tant qu'il ne se réveillerait pas. Sirius avait raison, Harry allait revenir. Sévérus s'endormit ainsi et quand Altéa vint faire la bilan de Harry, elle se fit discrète pour ne pas le réveiller. L'état à Harry s'était légèrement amélioré. Une de ses plus grave plaie s'était refermée. Quand elle entra dans ses appartements, enfin, ceux qu'elle partageait avec Remus et les enfants.

-Va comment Papa, demanda Drago.

-Son état s'est un peu amélioré.

Elle expliqua et Remus alla mettre les triplets au lit alors que Altéa regardait Sirius dans les yeux.

-Je pense qu'il va survivre.

-Et Papa Sev, demanda James, il est où. Il est avec Papa Harry ?

-Oui, il veille sur lui pendant que Sirius et Sicorlia veillent sur vous.

James hocha la tête pour lui faire signe qu'il comprenait. Sicorlia les fit se coucher et deux heures après, tout le monde dormait. Plus ou moins bien. Harry se retourna dans son coma.

-Harry, l'appela Sev.

Il n'eut pas de réponse et se rendormit en faisant des cauchemars où Harry mourait ou ne se réveillait jamais.

-Est ce qu'il peut ne jamais se réveiller, demanda Sévérus à Altéa le lendemain.

-C'est une possibilité à ne pas écarter, on verra quand ses jours ne seront plus en danger.

-Il a bougé cette nuit, il s'est tourné vers moi.

-Il est toujours dans le coma. Mais quand vous dormez tu as les bras autour de lui, n'est ce pas ?

-Pas depuis que Lily fait des cauchemars.

-Mais sinon ?

-Oui.

-Ca pourrais servir. Tu peux le déshabiller s'il te plaît ?

-Complètement ?

-Non, tu le mets en sous-vêtement.

Sévérus s'exécuta et regarda Altéa faire son examen du matin. Elle parut satisfaite.

-Alors ?

-Il va mieux. Ses plaies se sont toutes refermées. Je ne comprends pas. Viens là.

Sévérus s'approcha et elle lui fit boire une potion qu'elle avait donné à Harry. Il brilla de vert pendant un moment et Altéa sourit.

-Tout s'explique. C'est toi ?

-Moi quoi ?

-C'est toi qui l'a guéri oui ou non ?

-Non !

-Alors il a utilisé la magie qui le maintenait dans ce monde pour aller chercher la tienne.

-Pardon ?

-Il n'avait plus assez de magie pour survivre. Il a donc prit un peu de la tienne. Juste ce qu'il faut pour que lui ait de quoi vivre.

-Il a toujours été intelligent dans les combats où sa vie en dépendait.

-Reste près de lui. Je reviendrais.

Sévérus hocha la tête. Il se rassit sur le lit à Harry.

Une semaine passa…

Et une autre semaine passa…

Sévérus n'avait pas vu ses enfants depuis quinze jours. Et eux n'avaient vu aucun de leurs deux pères.

-Va voir les petits et dis à Sirius de venir.

-D'accord Altéa.

Sévérus gagna les appartements de Sirius et lui dit d'aller voir Harry. Ses jours n'étaient plus en danger, c'était tout, le reste n'avait pas changé.

-Papa, firent James, Lily et Drago en lui sautant dessus.

Il les embrassa tous les trois et assit face à Sicorlia.

-Ils sont sages ?

-Oui, très, mais ils s'inquiètent pour Harry.

-Il va comment Papa, demanda Lily.

-On attend qu'il se réveille.

-On a dû être très méchant pour le rendre aussi fatigué, dit James.

-Non, expliqua doucement Sev, ce n'est pas vous, ce sont les Mangemorts qui sont venus l'autre fois.

-Il va se réveiller, hein Papa ?

-Oui, mon chéri il va se réveiller.

-Tu promets ?

-Non Lily, je ne peux pas vous promettre ça. Je suis désolé.

-Veux voir Papa Ry, dit Drago.

Comme Lily et James voulaient aussi voir leur père, Sévérus les emmena à l'infirmerie avec Sicorlia, Siria, Léo et Zoé.

Comme à leur dernière visite, Sev mit ses enfants sur le lit à Harry.

-Il nous entend, demanda James.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Je t'aime Papa, dit Lily à Harry. Il faut que tu te réveilles parce que depuis que tu dors, Papa Sev, il ne s'occupe plus de nous. Il y a que Sirius qui rentre le soir.

-T'aime Papa Ry, affirma Drago.

Sévérus tourna la tête pour ne pas voir celles des petits. Leur innocence, celle qui gagnait encore Harry parfois, était surprenante. Ils étaient persuadé que Harry allait se réveiller simplement parce qu'il était leur père et qu'ils en avaient envie. Son regard tomba sur la main d'Harry. Cette main, la dernière chose qu'elle avait touché avait été lui. Son dos. Non, il y avait eu Drago et James après. Les doigts d'Harry n'avaient touché que des gens qui aimaient Harry. L'index et le majeur eurent un mouvement brusque vers la paume, le mouvement se fit convulsif. Sévérus cligna des yeux et fixa la main à Harry. Il croyait avoir rêvé. Il repoussa Lily sur le lit et se leva.

-Papa, tu vas où ?

-Sirius, dit Sévérus avec un sourire. Il a bougé !

Le visage à Sirius s'illumina puis celui de Remus au fur et mesure qu'ils réalisaient.

-Altéa, appelèrent les trois hommes.

-Oui ?

-Il a bougé, annonça Sévérus.

-D'où ?

-Sa main. Ses doigts ont bougé convulsivement vers l'intérieur.

Sévérus indiqua la main qui avait bougé à Altéa qui examina Harry.

-Il se réveillera avant la fin de la semaine.

-Ouais, firent Drago, James et Lily.

Ce soir-là, Sévérus dormit encore avec Harry et les enfants allèrent avec Sirius et Sicorlia pour une nouvelle nuit. La fin de la semaine se rapprocha et Harry n'était toujours pas revenu à lui.

Deux jours plus tard, Sévérus était dans le lit à l'infirmerie avec les bras autour de Harry. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, pourtant, il était trois heures du matin. Il resserra sa prise sur Harry et ferma les yeux, mais les rouvrit dix minutes après. Non, il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

-Je t'aime Harry, dit Sévérus au bout d'un moment.

-Moi aussi, répondit une voix rauque de ne avoir parlé depuis longtemps.

Sévérus se redressa et alluma.

-Tu es réveillé ? Tu pouvais pas me le dire ? Je me suis inquiété.

C'est pour ça que tu es obligé de bouger tout le temps, là, ça fait un moment que je te sens bouger sans pouvoir à me réveiller. Je viens juste de réussir.

-Ah ! Je suis content. Je vais chercher Altéa, dit Sévérus en posa un pied à terre.

-Certainement pas, elle va me filer tout un tas de potions et je dormirais encore. Je suis fatigué, reste avec moi.

Sévérus se recoucha et prit Harry dans ses bras.

-Merci

-Je croyais que tu étais fatigué ?

-Pas pour te remercier.

-Me remercier de quoi ?

-De m'avoir laisser prendre ta magie au début.

-Tu nous entendais ?

-Oui, plus ou moins bien.

-Dors.

Harry s'endormit peu après et Sévérus lui fit un coup tordu vache, de vilain méchant trop sexy inquiet. Il alla prévenir Altéa que Harry était réveillé. Elle alluma la lumière en entrant dans la salle et réveilla Harry qui se redressa.

-Tu es impossible Sévérus Sébastian Rogue.

-J'ai peur pour un directeur, avoua Sev, alors j'ai été chercher le docteur.

-On dit pas le docteur, on dit le médecin et je vais bien.

-Bien sûr, Monsieur sort d'un coma de quinze jours et tout va bien, dit Sévérus.

-Quinze jours, demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui.

-Je veux voir les enfants, ordonna Harry.

-Tu les verras demain. A cette heure-ci, ils ont la chance de dormir. On ne va pas les réveiller, demanda Altéa ravit de la voir en meilleur forme.

-Alors, interrogea Sévérus.

-Il faut qu'il dorme. C'est tout.

Ils se recouchèrent et Harry fut ravit de revoir ses précieux enfants après tout ce temps loin d'eux.

-Papa Sev a dit que tu dormais.

-C'est vrai James je dormais.

-Tu nous entendais quand on te parlait, demanda Lily.

-Un peu.

-Tu vois James, je te l'avais dis.

-Doucement, Papa est fatigué, intervint Sévérus.

Les trois petits hochèrent la tête. Drago se tourna vers Harry et lui sourit.

-T'aime Papa.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon bébé.

-Papa ne s'est même pas occupé de nous, rapporta Lily, il est resté tout le temps avec toi.

-C'est Sirius qui s'est occupé de nous.

-Ca c'est gentil. Merci Sirius.

-De rien Harry, ils ont été mignon.

-Ca c'est bien les enfants.

-Tu cris pas sur Papa parce que il s'est pas occupé de nous, demanda James scandalisé.

Harry éclata de rire.

-Et toi, tu t'es occupé de ta sœur et de ton frère ?

-Euh…non.

-Alors, c'est pas pour ça que je vais te gronder.

-Oui mais même.

Harry prit Drago sur ses genoux et fit une place à Sévérus à côté de lui. Drago se mit au milieu alors que James et Lily étaient face à eux.

Harry attrapa Sévérus par le col et lui murmura :

-Tu es un père irresponsable mais je t'aime.

Avant de l'embrasser.

-Ouais, bah, oncle Remus il crie plus fort.

-James !

-Pardon Papas.

-On peut aller jouer, demanda Lily.

-Oui allez-y, fit Sévérus.

Une fois seuls, Harry regarda Sévérus et l'embrassa.

-Alors Monsieur Potter, comme ça, il n'y a pas d'action à Poudlard ?

-Je suis désolé, c'est vrai. En plus j'avais été informé de l'attaque.

-Tu n'as pas idée de comment j'ai pu m'inquiéter pour toi. J'ai fait des cauchemars toutes les nuits.

-Les nuits où tu dormais, fit remarquer Harry.

-Oui…Eh ! Mais comment tu sais ça ?

-Pendant quinze jours, mon seul point de rattachement avec ce monde c'était l'aura magique d'un vieux maître des potions gâteux…

-Je vais le dire à Sirius.

-Vas-y, dit Harry en l'embrassant. Moi je n'aime que les maîtres des potions qui m'ont enseigné. Les autres pou…belles !

Sévérus lui sourit. Harry lui fit un petit bisou au creux de la main.

-Tu veux toujours un autre enfant, demanda Sévérus.

-Oui.

-Ben même si ça se concrétise pas, on peut toujours faire en sorte de ne pas perdre la main, proposa Sévérus.

-Bien sûr, je ne voudrais pas que tu finisses par rouiller.

Harry et Sévérus étaient en train de se rouler le patin du siècle quand ils entendirent :

-Je te l'avais Drago, ils attendent toujours qu'on soit pas là pour se faire des bisous.

-C'est nul ton plan James. Espionner Papa et Papa. Vous êtes nul. Et si ils voulaient rester tout seul.

Harry éclata de rire en même temps que Sévérus.

-Drago James et Lily Potter Rogue venez ici tous les trois, s'exclama Harry d'un ton faussement irrité.

-Oh Papa, comment tu as su qu'on était là, demanda James.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Ils se mirent en rangs.

-On espionne pas ses parents…

-Ceux des autres par contre, vous pouvez.

-Sévérus !

-Bah quoi ?

-Si vous voulez Papa Harry vous apprendra, proposa Harry. Je suis un champion en espionnage. C'est en espionnant Papa que j'ai pu préparer du Polynectar.

-Je savais que c'était toi !

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas moi qui a été chercher les ingrédients dans ton bureau.

-Qui ?

-Hermione.

-Quoi Hermione Granger ?

-Oui.

Sévérus finit par tout savoir. Comment Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient pensé que c'était lui qui allait chercher la pierre philosophale pour Voldemort, comment ils avaient soupçonné ses élèves d'être des Fourchelang… Je ne vous dirais pas que Sévérus était de très bonne humeur après cela.

-Voyons Sev, fais pas la tête !

-Je ne fais pas la tête, je médite.

-C'est ça. C'est pas de ma faute si tu avais une tête à faire des mauvais coups. En plus tu as voulu prendre l'âme à Sirius.

-Tu avais treize ans, il fallait que quelqu'un te protèges.

-Tu ne m'as protégé qu'à partir de ma sixième année parce que tu étais le seul pratiquement à pouvoir m'approcher.

Sévérus, voyant son tord, se pencha et embrassa son amant.

Il n'y eu malheureusement pas de quatrième enfant mais Harry et Sévérus ne furent jamais rouillé. Siria se maria avec le premier fils à Hermione. Lily épousa un des triplets à Remus, Thomas. James ne quitta jamais Zoé, la fille de Sirius et Drago avec Elerwan la petit à Remus. Léo se maria avec une des filles à Seamus Finnigan alors que Yann, le second fils à Remus se maria avec la seconde fille à Seamus.

Comme les Maraudeurs, dans la continuité et dans la fidélité furent trois. Les descendants des Maraudeurs n'eurent que trois enfants chacun et seulement deux amis à la fidélité sans faille.

Direction Azkaban est terminé. Encore désolée pour le retard. J'espère que vous avez eu une bonne lecture.

Sirius Orion Black****


End file.
